Bokutachi no Akachan
by Lynhart Lanscard
Summary: Kejutan memang kadang menyenangkan, namun bagaimana jika kejutannya adalah bayi yang tiba-tiba kalian temukan di ruang klub?
1. Chapter 1

**Bokutachi no Akachan**

**Author: Lynhart Lanscard**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno**

**Chapter 1 : Akachan?!**

Di Konoha Gakuen semua murida diwajibkan mengikuti ekstrakurikuler dan kegiatan didalamnya. Akan tetapi, jika sebuah perkumpulan terbentuk pasti akan ada orang-orang yang terbuang diluarnya.

Contohnya Namikaze Naruto, pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang sangat berisik ini mengutamakan game di atas segalanya dan dia tidak pernah ikut ekstrakurikuler apapun seumur hidupnya. Atau Hyuga Hinata, yang tak bisa berinteraksi dengan orang lain karena sifat pemalu yang dimilikinya.

Atau misalnya, Yamanaka Ino gadis cerewet yang nekat memilih untuk bergabung dengan klub merangkai bunga yang sayangnya sudah dibubarkan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Atau misalnya, Shimura Sai yang sangat berbakat dalam melukis namun karena mulutnya yang tajam dia selalu bermasalah dengan anggota klub yang lain.

Contoh lain, Uchiha Sasuke si egois yang sangat populer di kalangan perempuan, dia memilih untuk tidak mengikuti klub apapun karena dianggapnya hanya mengganggu prestasinya. Dan Haruno Sakura, gadis ini sebenarnya terhitung normal andai saja dia tidak terlalu tergila-gila pada Uchiha Sasuke. Namun karena peraturan sekolah, para remaja bermasalah ini terpaksa mengikuti satu klub, mereka semua tergabung dalam Klub Peneliti Budaya.

Namun hal-hal damai di klub mereka akan segera berakhir bersamaan dengan kejutan yang akan mereka semua hadapi.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

Sepulang sekolah adalah waktunya mengikuti klub, Naruto yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya segera berlari menuju ruang klubnya yang terletak agak jauh dari kelasnya. Meski begitu dia tetap bersemangat untuk menuju ruangan klubnya, bukan untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub tapi untuk memainkan game terbarunya "Monster Hunter" sebuah game yang bertemakan perburuan monster yang sedang populer saat ini.

"Hari ini pokoknya aku akan menyelesaikan _quest _bintang lima dan mendapatkan _Rathalos_ untuk meningkatkan baju tempurku!" teriaknya bersemangat.

Brak! Pintu ruangan dibuka dengan agak keras, menimbulkan bunyi keras. Kalau ada guru yang tahu dia sering membuka pintu seperti itu, sudah pasti dia akan dihukum berlari keliling lapangan dengan bertelanjang dada.

"Asyik! Aku yang pertama datang! Tidak ada yang menggangguku..."

Dia tiba-tiba terdiam ketika melihat sebuah keranjang besar yang terletak di dekat TV tempatnya bermain game. Dengan penasaran dia mendekati keranjang tersebut dan memeriksanya dengan hati-hati.

"Keranjang siapa ini? Apa punya salah satu cewek di klub ini? Mungkin ini isinya makanan ya? Kubuka ah..." setelah berkata seperti itu dia langsung menyingkap penutup keranjang besar tersebut.

"..."

"AAAAAAHHHH!" teriaknya keras-keras.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kenapa kau berteriak sekencang itu? Mengganggu saja," ucap Sasuke dingin seperti biasanya.

"A...ada...a...ada...bbbb...bb..." Naruto nampak tergagap dalam mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Ada apa baka? Bicara yang jelas atau harus kupukul dulu kepalamu, agar _processor_mu jalan dulu. Makanya _upgrade_ otakmu itu ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi," ejek Sasuke.

"A...ada...ada...ba...babb...ba..."

"Kenapa gaya bicaramu jadi seperti si Hyuga itu sih? Menjengkelkan!"

"Ada bayi!" akhirnya Naruto berhasil mengucapkannya dengan sangat jelas.

"Dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin ada bayi di ruangan ini? Memangnya ini tempat penitipan bayi?"

"Lihat saja sendiri kalau tidak percaya!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk keranjang besar yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Sini! Akan kubuktikan kalau matamu itu kena katarak!"

Sasuke akhirnya mendekati keranjang besar itu dan menyingkapnya

"AAAAAAAH! ADA BAYI!" reaksinya tak kalah mengejutkan dari Naruto bahkan lebih.

"Diam baka! Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang mendengar ini!?" Naruto langsung membekap mulut Sasuke yang tengah berteriak dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan pelan dari Sasuke.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"

"Mana kutahu? Yang pasti kita harus melaporkan hal ini pada polisi!"ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat keranjang yang berisi bayi tersebut.

Klek, kali ini pintu dibuka pelan dan munculah kedua heroine kita, Hinata dan Sakura. Tentu kalian penasaran reaksi apa yang dimunculkan kedua wanita ini ketika melihat kedua teman satu klubnya tengah memegang handphone dan keranjang yang berisi bayi kecil yang tidak berdaya dan peralatan lainnya. Beginilah reaksinya.

"KYAAA! Ada penculik bayi!" teriak kedua gadis itu tanpa ampun yang langsung membuat kepanikan di dalam ruangan itu.

"Ka...kami bukan penculik!" bantah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan bayi tak bersalah itu penjahat!" seru Sakura yang langsung melayangkan jurus tendangan karatenya ke arah Naruto.

BRUP! Perut Naruto serasa diinjak gajah, hampir saja dia memuntahkan makan siangnya.

"Ma...maafkan aku Naruto-kun!" Bletak! Hinata memukulkan sapu dengan liar ke arah Naruto.

"Kenapa hanya aku?!" Naruto menangis dalam batinnya.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

Karena adegan salah paham ini lama dan dipenuhi adegan kekerasan yang tidak pantas lebih baik kita percepat sampai sepuluh menit sampai dimana kesalahpahaman ini akhirnya terselesaikan walaupun tubuh Naruto babak belur akibat pukulan dan tendangan salah paham dari kedua wanita tangguh ini.

"Ja...jadi begitu ceritanya Hinata, Sakura-chan. A..dduh..duh," Naruto memberi penjelasan sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"Oh jadi begitu, seharusnya kau ceritakan lebih cepat gar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman seperti ini," kata Sakura santai.

"Ma...maafkan aku Naruto-kun!" Hinata membungkukkan badannya tanda dia sangat menyesal.

"Kalau kalian berdua memberiku kesempatan maka hal ini tidak akan terjadi! Lagipula kenapa hanya aku yang dipukuli?! Kenapa Sasuke aman-aman saja!?" protes Naruto.

"Itu karena aku tidak bisa menyakiti Sasuke-kun, iya kan Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak tahu!" balas Sasuke singkat.

"Itu...itu... karena aku me...me...me..."

Belum selesai Hinata berkata tiba-tiba dua sosok manusia yang juga anggota klub ini masuk, mereka adalah Yamanaka Ino dan Shimura Sai.

"Oh jadi kalian sudah menjadi pedagang gelap bayi sekarang," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum menjengkelkan.

"BUKAN!" bantah Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Hei, bayi siapa itu?" tanya Ino.

"Mana kutahu, yang jelas bayi ini sudah berada di sini sebelum aku tiba!" kata Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika kita memeriksa keranjangnya? Mungkin ada petunjuk mengenai bayi itu," kata Ino sambil menaruh tas yang dibawanya.

"Sini biar kuperiksa! Naruto, angkat bayinya!" perintah Sasuke.

"Seperti ini?" ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat bayi itu dengan memegang kakinya yang mengakibatkan bayi itu menangis keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan baka!? Kau bisa melukai bayinya!" omel Sakura sambil merebut bayinya dari Naruto.

"Ada catatannya," kata Sasuke

"Mana? Mana? Mari kita baca!" seru Sakura tak sabar.

"Nama anak ini adalah Himeka, dia berumur dua tahun. Kami mohon pada kalian untuk menjaganya selama waktu yang ditentukan. Jika kalian melaporkan tentang hal ini atau ketahuan maka bersiaplah rumah kalian untuk diledakkan..." begitu isi dari surat tersebut.

"Brengsek! Apa maunya orang ini?!" berang Sasuke.

"Ada catatan lain dibelakangnya," kata Sakura.

"PS: jika ada yang menganggapnya serius dan bilang 'Brengsek! Apa maunya orang ini?!' maka dia tidak punya selera humor."

"Kau dikatai tidak punya humor Sasuke-kun, haha!" tawa Sai lepas.

"Diam kau Shimura! Aku tak butuh ocehanmu!" balas Sasuke.

"Yah lebih baik kita lakukan saja, toh cuma sementara," ujar Ino sambil menggendong Himeka.

"Iya lagipula bayi ini lucu kan? Hime-chan!" kata Sakura sambil mencubit pipi Himeka yang _chuby_ itu.

"I...iya. I...ini kan bisa menjadikan latihan kita sebagai orangtua yang baik," timpal Hinata.

"..." semua langsung menatap Hinata dengan pandangan penuh menyelediki.

"Bu...bukan ma...maksudku seperti itu! A...aku hanya berandai-andai saja," kata Hinata malu-malu.

"Kami mengerti," kata mereka kompak.

"Tapi bagaimana mengurusnya?! Apa kita harus membawanya ke rumah!?" kata Sasuke.

"Ya tentu saja," sahut Sakura.

"Caranya?!"

"Bagaimana jika kita serahkan saja pada para cewek? Mereka kan pasti sudah ahli," kata Sai.

"Enak saja! Kami kan juga punya banyak kepentingan dan urusan! Kasih saja ke yang pertama menemukan!" sahut Ino.

"Berarti Sasuke-kun? Kalau begitu kita akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia, iya kan?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tidak akan!" Sasuke berkata dengan dingin.

"Tapi kau harus bertanggungjawab Sasuke-kun, kau kan yang menemukannya," kata Ino.

"Iya itu betul Sasuke-kun," Sai juga ikut-ikutan.

"Kenapa semua jadi memojokkanku?!"

"Itu benar Sasuke, bukankah Mikoto Oba-san bilang ingin punya anak perempuan. Bawa saja Himeka jadi adikmu, benarkan Hime-chan?" ujar Naruto sambil bermain dengan Himeka.

"Ya! Ya!" Himeka tertawa.

"Tuh kan, Himeka saja setuju."

"Sialan kau Naruto?!"

"Jadi semua sudah sepakat kan?" tanya Naruto kepada semuanya.

"Brengsek, kalau seperti ini aku bisa sial! Aku harus berbuat sesuatu!" batin Sasuke, "Hei Naruto, apa nanti kau akan bermain MonHunt juga dirumah? Kau tidak dimarahi orangtuamu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, orangtuaku kan sedang pergi keluar kota selama satu bulan... Sialan aku keceplosan!"

"Nah, kalau begitu kenapa tidak menyerahkan urusan ini padamu?"

"Teme! Kau menjebakku Sasuke!"

"Nah, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan," balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum licik.

"Ta...tapi kan Naruto-kun kasihan kalau merawat Himeka-chan sendirian," kata Hinata.

"Nah itu usul yang bagus Hinata! Kamu temani Naruto untuk merawat Himeka ya!" Ino tersenyum jahil, "Bagaimana teman-teman?"

"Setuju!" jawab mereka semua kompak.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

Setelah pemutusan yang sepihak tanpa persetujuan dari Hinata dan Naruto akhirnya diputuskan bahwa Himeka akan dirawat sementara di rumah Naruto sampai waktu yang telah ditentukan. Dengan bersungut-sungut Naruto pulang ke rumahnya, tentu saja ditemani Hinata dan Himeka.

"Dasar mereka semua seenaknya saja! Masa memutuskan hal seperti ini berdasarkan angket?!" Naruto terus menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan.

"Ta...tapi i...itu kan keputusan bersama, a...aku rasa itu juga keputusan yang masuk akal," sahut Hinata.

"Kau juga berpikir seperti itu Hinata? Aah kejamnya."

"Bu...bukan maksudku me...memojokkan Naruto-kun! Hanya saja..."

"Sudahlah, aku cuma bercanda kok. Aku senang bisa merawat Himeka dan kau membantuku, tapi apa tidak apa-apa kau menemaniku sampai seperti ini?"

"A...apa kau keberatan Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Ti...tidak! Aku senang hanya saja apa orangtuamu tidak khawatir jika kau tidak pulang ke rumah?"

"Emm...itu...a...aku sudah minta ijin kok," jawab Hinata gugup.

"Oh baguslah kalau begitu! Nah kita sudah sampai, inilah kediaman Namikaze Naruto!" Naruto dengan bangga menunjukkan rumahnya yang bergaya minimalis namun menyimpan kesan elegan.

"Wah rumah yang indah!" Hinata terkesima.

"Dan di sampingnya adalah rumah Sasuke yang biasa saja," Naruto dengan malas menunjuk rumah yang bergayakan rumah Jepang tradisional.

"Jadi kalian bertetangga?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, kami juga teman masa kecil. Tapi itu semua tidak penting! Masuklah dan jangan malu-malu!"

"I...iya!" Hinata merasa gugup karena dirinya bersama seseorang yang disukainya sejak lama dalam waktu yang cukup lama, belum lagi kini dia harus menginap di rumahnya.

"Apa disini tidak ada orang Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak ada. Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang, orang tuaku pergi ke luar kota selama sebulan untuk urusan bisnis," jawab Naruto sambil melepaskan sepatunya.

"Apa orangtuamu sering bepergian seperti ini?"

"Tidak sih, lagipula harusnya aku senang karena biasanya Kaa-san sangat cerewet jika di rumah. Menyuruhku inilah, itulah, membuatku pusing saja. Tapi sejujurnya rumah jadi terasa sepi sih."

"Haha, suasana dirumahmu pasti selalu ramai ya?"

"Kalau mau tahu lihat saja sendiri, pasti Kaa-san akan senang bertemu denganmu."

Blush! Wajah Hinata langsung memerah seperti tomat karena ucapan Naruto barusan, membuatnya jadi salah tingkah.

"Kau kenapa Hinata? Mukamu kok merah?" tanya Naruto tak peka.

"Ti...tidak apa-apa kok. Oh iya, apa kau sudah punya lauk makan malam? Kalau belum, nanti akan kubuatkan sekalian membuatkan susu Himeka, bagaimana?"

"Wah kau mau membuatkanku makan malam? Syukurlah, biasanya aku hanya makan ramen instan jika Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak ada di rumah."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau jaga Himeka sebentar ya nanti aku akan membuatkan makan malam. Dimana dapurnya Naruto-kun?"

"Lurus saja, lalu belok kiri," jawab Naruto yang kini sibuk bermain dengan Himeka.

Padahal masakan Hinata belum selesai, tapi bau masakan yang lezat sudah tercium kemana-mana membuat Naruto menciumnya langsung tak sabar ingin menyantap masakan buatannya itu.

"Kau memang pandai memasak Hinata pasti nanti kau bisa jadi istri yang baik!" puji Naruto.

DEG! Jantung Hinata langsung berdegup kencang ketika mendengar perkataan barusan, untung saja dia bisa mengendalikan perasaannya.

"Ka...kau bisa saja Naruto-kun. Aku sudah biasa memasak kok di rumah jadi wajar saja kalau masakanku enak," Hinata merendah.

"Jangan merendah seperti itu, Hime-chan pasti juga senang punya mama sepertimu iya kan Hime-chan?" tanya Naruto pada Himeka.

"Em!" Himeka mengangguk senang.

"Ma...mama!? A...apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?" Hinata terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan wajan yang dipegangnya beruntung masakannya tidak tumpah saat dia akan memindahkannya ke piring.

"Ya habisnya dia terus memanggilku papa jadi mungkin dia akan memanggilmu mama juga," sahut Naruto.

"Oh begitu, kukira kau benar-benar mengharapkanku sebagai mama Himeka-chan," gumam Hinata terlihat kecewa.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ti...tidak kok!" jawab Hinata cepat.

Dengan cekatan Hinata mempersiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua dan dalam waktu yang singkat semua hidangan yang terlihat lezat telah tersaji di atas meja makan tak lupa susu dan makanan bayi untuk Himeka.

"Kau memang benar-benar hebat Hinata bisa menyiapkan semua masakan lezat ini, Kaa-san saja belum tentu bisa menyiapkan ini semua," puji Naruto.

"Ah Naruto-kun bisa saja, ini semua kan wajar," Hinata merendah.

"Kalau dilihat seperti ini kita seperti keluarga ya?"

"Ke...keluarga?"

"Iya, aku ayahnya, kau ibunya dan Himeka anaknya. Mungkin jika nanti menikah kita akan seperti ini, iya kan?" canda Naruto.

"Me...menikah?! Hah..." Hinata langsung pingsan dengan wajah memerah yang luar biasa karena perkataan Naruto barusan. Dia pasti pingsan dengan bahagia.

**Chapter 1 EnD**

Minna saya bikin fanfic baru nih (^^). Mohon dukungannya dengan memberi review ya. Yoroshiku Onegaisimasu :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Bokutachi no Akachan**

**Author: Lynhart Lanscard**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno**

**Chapter 2 : The Melancholy of Namikaze Naruto**

Di sini, di ruangan keluarga dari kediaman Namikaze, Hinata tengah terbaring di sofa dengan Naruto yang terus mengawasinya. Naruto terus bolak-balik kebingungan melihat gadis yang pingsan ini tak kunjung sadar, sampai akhirnya dia teringat kejadian di film dimana sang tokoh utama memberikan nafas buatan kepada sang wanita untuk menyadarkannya. Mungkin cara itu perlu dicoba pikirnya. Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata sambil terus menahan gemetaran tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah Naruto, ini bukan ciuman! Kau cuma harus mendekatkan bibirmu ke bibir Hinata dan memberikan nafas buatan, dan ini sama sekali bukan ciuman! Ingat itu!" ujar Naruto meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Namun begitu melihat bibir Hinata wajahnya langsung berubah merah dan segera berbalik arah sambil berteriak, "Aah! Tidak mungkin aku bisa melakukan ini!"

"Menurutmu, apa yang harus kulakukan Himeka-chan? Apa aku harus benar-benar melakukannya?" tanyanya sambil melihat Himeka.

"Chu! Chu!" jawab Himeka sambil memajukan mulutnya, seolah memberi tanda untuk segera melakukan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Eh! Kau yakin?!"

"Em!" Himeka mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ini untuk menolong mamamu!" Naruto memantapkan hati dan jiwanya untuk melakukan tugas yang mulia itu, membangunkan sang puteri dari pingsannya.

Perlahan dia terus mendekatkan wajahnya dan dia akan mulai melakukan nafas buatannya dalam hitungan 1...2...3...Naruto sudah mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah wajah Hinata yang kini hanya berjarak 5 centimeter dan kemudian...

DUAK! Sebuah suara yang tercipta akibat beradunya dahi Hinata dengan Naruto yang jelas saja membuat Naruto kesakitan setengah mati sambil berteriak dengan keras, "ITTAI!"

"Ittai, kenapa dahiku sakit sekali? Rasanya seperti terantuk sesuatu?" Hinata yang baru saja terbangun dari pingsannya terlihat bingung. "Loh kenapa kau memegangi dahimu Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya terantuk sesuatu ketika akan membangunkanmu," Naruto berbohong untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Mama baik-baik saja?" Himeka bertanya pelan.

"Benarkan dia memanggilmu mama, kurasa wajah kita mirip seperti orangtuanya," ujar Naruto.

"Ma...Mama?! Apa kau tak salah mengenali orang Himeka-chan?" Hinata nampak terkejut mendengarnya.

Himeka menggeleng cepat lalu berkata sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Hinata, "Ini Papa dan ini Mama."

Bagi Hinata ini adalah mimpi yang selalu dibayangkannya, menikah dengan Naruto lalu punya anak berambut panjang pirang pucat dan mempunyai warna bola mata yang mirip dengannya persis seperti Himeka yang berdiri di depannya saat ini.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

Nah sekarang waktunya untuk tidur bagi Himeka, Naruto dan Hinata sudah memutuskan bahwa Hinata dan Himeka akan tidur bersama di kamar tamu sedangkan Naruto tetap tidur di kamarnya. Namun begitu melihat Naruto pergi, Himeka langsung menangis keras.

"Ba...bagaimana i...ini Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata kebingungan.

"Aku punya ide, bagaimana jika kita menemaninya sampai dia tertidur lalu kemudian aku meninggalkannya," usul Naruto.

"I...ide yang bagus Naruto-kun," sahut Hinata.

"Mama, nina bobo," pinta Himeka.

"Ni... nina bobo? Ta...tapi aku tidak tahu caranya menyanyikannya Himeka-chan."

"Nina bobo!" rengek Himeka lagi.

"Sudah nyanyikan saja Himeka nina bobo, lagipula aku jiga ingin mendengar suaramu ketika bernyanyi hehe," kata Naruto sambil tertawa girang.

Setelah bersusah payah menyanyikan lagu nina bobo selama sepuluh menit akhirnya Himeka tetidur dengan pulas. Hinata merasa senang melihat wajah Himeka yang polos.

"Himeka sepertinya sudah tertidur Naruto-kun, sekarang saatnya..." Hinata terkejut melihat Naruto yang juga tertidur pulas di samping Himeka. Nampaknya lagu Hinata tidak hanya berpengaruh pada Himeka namun Naruto juga.

"Na...Naruto-kun! Bangun dong," kata Hinata sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi Kaa-san, aku masih ngantuk," gumam Naruto.

"A..aku Hinata Naruto-kun!"

"Oh Hinata, aku akan segera pindah sampai besok dan selamat..." DUAK! Belum selesai dia mengucapkan kalimatnya dia menabrak dinding.

"Kau tak apa-apa Naruto-kun?!"

"Tidak apa-apa Kaa-san, oyasumi," jawab Naruto sambil mengelus dahinya.

"Aku harap dia benar-benar tidak apa-apa," ujar Hinata cemas.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

Setelah melewati hari yang melelahkan, Naruto akhirnya bisa tertidur pulas dia atas ranjangnya yang empuk tanpa memikirkan beban apapun. Tak terasa akhirnya pagi menjelang dan sinar mentari pagi pun memasuki kamarnya membuatnya terbangun.

"Ehmm...sudah pagi ya?...Apa sudah pagi?! I...ini gawat aku harus segera bersiap-siap!" ujar Naruto panik.

"Ara, kau sudah bangun Naruto-kun?"

"Hi...Hinata? Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Naruto heran atau lebih tepatnya terkesima melihat Hinata menggunakan celemek yang biasa digunakan ibunya ketika memasak.

"Eh...Me...memangnya ada yang salah Naruto-kun?"

"Ti...tidak, hanya kau terlihat lebih cantik," Naruto sengaja memelankan suaranya dibagian akhir agar Hinata tak mendengarnya, namun entah bagaimana Hinata masih mendengar suaranya dan membuat wajahnya tersipu malu.

Keadaan pun menjadi hening, keduanya tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Akhirnya keheningan itu berhenti ketika Himeka berteriak memanggil mereka.

"Papa! Mama! Lapar!" seru Himeka sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ah iya, sebentar Himeka-chan!" Hinata langsung menuju ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapan untuk Himeka, dirinya dan Naruto.

"Aah...apa sih yang kupikirkan barusan," Naruto menghela nafas panjang seraya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian Naruto bergabung bersama Hinata dan Himeka di ruang makan dengan segala sarapan yang terhidang lezat di atas meja makan.

"Wah sepertinya enak sekali, kau memang hebat Hinata!" puji Naruto.

"Na...Naruto-kun bisa saja, ini kan hanya nasi goreng biasa," sahut Hinata sambil tersipu malu

"Ah jangan merendahkan kemampuan memasakmu yang hebat itu, lihat daging bulat ini yang dimasak dengan begitu sempurna," Naruto menunjuk potongan _ham_ yang berada di dalam nasi gorengnya.

"Na...Naruto-kun, itu kan hanya _ham_," Hinata memberi penjelasan.

"Ha...Ham?! Ara ternyata aku salah ya, hehe."

"Hime mau itu," Himeka menunjuk potongan sandwich yang dipegang Naruto.

"Eeh?! Tapi ini makanan yang pedas Himeka-chan nanti kau sakit perut, kau makan bubur saja ya," ujar Hinata sambil menyerahkan bubur yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Tidak mau!" Himeka menggembungkan pipinya dengan sangat imut.

"Sudahlah Hinata biarkan saja dia merasakannya, ini akan menjadi pengalaman untukknya," sahut Naruto.

"Ta...tapi Naruto-kun..." Hinata nampak cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula ini tidak terlalu pedas kok," Naruto meyakinkan.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati dan perasaan cemas Hinata membiarkan Himeka untuk mencicipi masakan buatannya itu, kedua pasangan itu nampak cemas ketika dia menelan sesendok nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya, lalu menelannya.

"Enyak!" ujar Himeka dengan mulut penuh, sementara Naruto dan Hinata bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

"Anak ini punya keberanian juga, kalau begitu bagaimana jika nanti malam kita memasak ramen super pedas?" usul Naruto.

"Tidak boleh! Aku tidak akan memasak itu!" ucap Hinata tegas.

"Pelit," gerutu Naruto pelan.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

"Jadi kita akan membawanya ke sekolah?" tanya Hinata.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi? Jika ditinggalkan di rumah siapa yang mengawasinya, lagipula disini tidak ada tempat penitipan anak. Jadi tak ada pilihan lain selain membawanya ke sekolah," jelas Naruto.

"Ta...tapi siapa yang akan menjaganya nanti?"

"I..itu belum kupikirkan Hinata, mungkin nanti ada sang malaikat yang turun dari langit yang akan membantu kita," khayal Naruto.

"I...itu tidak mungkin Naruto-kun."

Akhirnya mereka berdua membawa Himeka ke sekolah dan berencana untuk menjaganya di ruang klub. Mungkin anggota klub yang lain sudah tiba dan mereka bisa membicarakan menjaga Himeka nanti, namun begitu ruang klub dibuka yang berada disana bukanlah Sakura, Sasuke, Sai atau Ino melainkan seorang laki-laki berumur 25 tahun bernama Hatake Kakashi, guru pengawas klub mereka.

"Loh Kakashi-sensei ngapain disini?" Naruto terheran-heran melihat pengawasnya yang kini berada di ruang klubnya, biasanya dia sangat jarang memonitori klub yang dibimbingnya, kunjungan ke klub pun bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"Memangnya aneh jika aku berada di ruangan klub yang kubimbing?" Kakashi-sensei berbalik tanya.

"Biasanya kan sensei jarang kesini, memangnya ada apa?"

"Pagi ini harusnya aku mempunyai waktu luang karena tidak ada kegiatan mengajar, tapi Shizune terus mendesakku untuk tetap mengerjakan laporanku, untuk menghindarinya aku kesini agar bisa tenang membaca novel Icha-Icha," terang Kakashi sambil menunjukkan buku yang sering dibawanya.

"Jadi kau menghindari Shizune Nee-san, dia bisa membunuhmu jika tahu kau ada disini. Jangan lupa dia murid nomor satu Tsunade Baa-chan," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Akan kuingat itu, ngomong-ngomong anak siapa yang kau bawa itu Naruto?" tanya Kakashi sambil menunjuk Himeka yang berada digendongan Hinata.

"I...ini...ini.." Hinata langsung terkejut dan tergagap ditanya seperti itu.

"Dia adalah adik sepupu Hinata, iya kan Hinata?" Naruto bertanya sambil memberikan kode kedipan mata.

"I..iya sensei!" jawab Hinata setelah mengerti kode dari Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa kalian membawanya ke sekolah?"

"Ehm...itu...itu..." kali ini Naruto yang bingung menjawabnya.

"Ka...kami disuruh menjaganya sensei karena di rumahnya tidak ada orang."

"Kenapa tidak dititipkan di tempat penitipan anak?"

"Di tempat kami tidak ada tempat penitipan anak, oh iya sensei bisa menolong kami kan?"

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?"

"Sensei kan punya waktu luang, bagaimana jika membantu kami menjaga Himeka?"

"Eh?! Aku?" Kakashi menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya sensei! Kumohon!" pinta Naruto sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Sensei kumohon!" Hinata juga ikut memohon.

"Mohon!" Himeka juga ikutan.

"Ba...bagaimana ya? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membantu kalian..."

"Terimakasih sensei! Kalau begitu selamat berjuang!" ucap Hinata dan Naruto yang langsung berlari keluar ruangan menuju kelas mereka

"Hei tunggu! Kalian belum memberitahuku cara merawat anak ini!" teriak Kakashi putus asa.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

Pelajaran pertama pada hari itu adalah Fisika yang dibawakan oleh Hibiki-sensei yang menurut Naruto adalah guru dengan wajah dan pribadi yang paling menyeramkan di seluruh Konoha Gakuen. Lihat saja dari badannya yang besar dan wajahnya yang dihiasi luka sayatan yang lumayan besar, menurut rumor beliau dulunya adalah seorang tentara yang membantai semua musuhnya dengan hanya sebuah garpu,ada juga yang bilang dia adalah mantan pembunuh berdarah dingin dan masih banyak rumor lain yang beredar. Meski banyak rumor yang beredar tentangnya hanya ada satu persamaan dalam rumor tersebut, dia adalah orang yang menyeramkan.

Naruto merasa tidak tenang dalam mengikuti pelajaran, beberapa kali matanya menatap jam dinding yang terletak di depan kelas seolah berharap waktu cepat berakhir. Beruntung dia tidak ketahuan oleh Hibiki-sensei, entah apa yang menimpanya jika dia ketahuan sedang melamun sambil melihat jam.

Ketika para murid sedang asyik, maaf ralat maksudnya terpaksa mencatat pelajaran yang dijelaskan oleh Hibiki-sensei tiba-tiba terdengar suara, "Papa!"

"Siapa itu yang memanggil PAPA!?" bentak Hibiki-sensei dengan wajah yang bisa dikatakan penuh amarah.

Seluruh kelas nampak hening atau lebih tepatnya terkejut mendengar suaran bentakan Hibiki-sensei yang menakutkan.

"JAWAB!" teriaknya lagi, namun para murid tetap diam sambil menundukkan wajah mereka.

Ketika Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dia bisa melihat Himeka tengah merangkak dari pintu kelas yang terbuka menuju mejanya membuat ekspresi panik di wajah Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Himeka?! Jangan kesini!" Naruto berusaha memberitahu Himeka agar tidak mendekat.

"Papa!" Himeka memanggil Naruto sekali lagi.

"Siapa itu?!" Hibiki bertanya sekali lagi.

Naruto tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya dan berkata, "I...itu aku sensei."

"Apa menurutmu ini lelucon Namikaze?!" ujar Hibiki sambil menghancurkan kapur yang dipegangnya.

GLEK! Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan tiba-tiba, dia merasa seperti akan diterkam oleh harimau yang sedang kelaparan. Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi menandakan waktu jam pelajaran Fisika telah berakhir dan saatnya istirahat tepat saat Hibiki berjalan mendekati meja Naruto.

"Kau beruntung kali ini Namikaze tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin apa yang terjadi besok," ucap Hibiki sambil meninggalkan kelas sementara Naruto sudah tergolek lemas di mejanya.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

"Sensei kenapa kau membiarkan Himeka ke kelasku?!" tanya Naruto pada Kakashi yang tengah tertidur di atas meja dengan novel icha-icha di tangannya.

"Bicara apa kau Naruto? Anak itu dari tadi berada di sini bersamaku, lihat ini," ujar Kakashi sambil menunjuk kursi kosong yang berada di sampingnya. "Loh kenapa kosong?"

"Sensei lebih baik memeriksakan matamu ke dokter mata secepatnya," sindir Naruto.

"Mataku masih sehat baka! Sudahlah aku mau ke ruang guru dulu sampai nanti."

BRAK! Wajah Kakashi dihantam oleh pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka, pelakunya tak lain tak bukan adalah Yamanaka Ino yang nampak histeris melihat Himeka yang berada di ruang klub.

"Kyaa Himeka-chan! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Onee-chan senang sekali melihatmu!" seru Ino bersemangat.

"Kalau kau senang melihatnya, kenapa tidak membawanya ke rumahmu?" Naruto menyindirnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Baka kalau bisa dia sudah kubawa kerumah, tapi nanti apa yang akan ayahku katakan jika tiba-tiba aku datang dengan seorang bayi? Kau mau bertanggung jawab?!" Ino langsung menghujani Naruto dengan ucapan yang beruntun itu.

"Aku kan cuma bercanda Ino, jangan dianggap serius."

"Yamanaka-san bukannya lebih baik jika kau membuka pintu pelan-pelan agar tidak memakan korban," ucap Kakashi sambil memegangi dahinya yang terhantam pintu.

"Ara, memangnya kenapa sensei?" tanya Ino dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Sudahlah! Aku pergi!"

"Kenapa dia Naruto?"

"Mana kutahu!"

"Ah sudahlah yang pentinga adalah saatnya bermain dengan onee-chan, iya kan Himeka-chan?" tanya Ino yang mendekati Himeka.

"Papa takut..." Himeka terlihat seperti akan menangis melihat Ino yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Jangan takut Himeka-chan onee-chan tidak akan...Tunggu dulu! Dia tadi memanggilmu papa?" Ino bertanya dengan eksperesi orang yang terkena serangan jantung.

"Iya dan juga dia memanggil Hinata mama, memangnya ada masalah?"

"Tentu saja iya bodoh! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Himekaku memanggilmu papa!"

"Hei! Hei! Sejak kapan Himeka itu milikmu? Himeka memanggilku dan Hinata seperti itu mungkin karena wajah kami mirip seperti kedua orangtuanya," jelas Naruto.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat memang mirip sih antara kau dan Himeka terutama dibagian rambut dan hidungnya tapi matanya dan mulutnya mirip Hinata. Naruto jangan-jangan Himeka..."

"Yang benar saja baka! Aku belum melakukan apa-apa dengan Hinata?! Mana mungkin bisa punya anak!" teriak Naruto memotong perkataan Ino.

"Oooh...jadi belum ya? Berarti di masa depan kau mau melakukannya?" goda Ino.

"I...itu...itu..."

Brak! Kali ini pintu kembali dibuka kasar tapi yang membuat heran karena yang membuka pintu adalah Hinata, tak biasanya dia membuka pintu dengan kasar. Biasanya Hinata melakukannya dengan pelan dan lemah lembut seperti membuat adonan kue.

"Naruto-kun kau bisa membantuku?!" tanya Hinata yang kedengarannya panik.

"Ya...ya bisa sih tapi membantu apa nih?"

"Tolong berpakaianlah seperti wanita!" pinta Hinata sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"EH?!" Naruto tak bisa mempercayai kata-kata Hinata yang didengarnya.

**Chapter 2 EnD**

Minna-san gimana kabarnya, udah pada karatan ya nunggu update fic ini? Hehe maklumin aja karena saya orang yang malas dan sibuk (kebanyakan malasnya sih :P). Kemarin pada banyak yang nanya muka Himeka ya? Tuh sudah saya berikan ciri-cirinya di atas kalau masih kurang lihat aja shion waktu kecil di movie naruto shippuden yang pertama. Sekian dulu chapter kali ini semoga menghibur reader semua dan jangan lupa reviewnya. See you in next chapter :D.

Thanks to...  
**Nurul Uzumaki****, ****Kurinesasoku, Arakida Amane, ****Natsu Hiru Chan****, ****Syeren****, ****Hina chan, fajar, al-afraa, ****Divine Emission****, ****Delfiana Days****, ****Putri Hyuuga Uzumaki, Hyuna toki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bokutachi no Akachan**

**Author: Lynhart Lanscard**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno**

**Chapter 3 : The Birth of Naruko-chan**

"EH?! Apa maksudmu Hinata?!" Naruto sepertinya sangat sangat terkejut mendengar permintaan Hinata barusan.

"I...iya aku mohon Naruto-kun! Ini permintaanku seumur hidup! Aku mohon!" pinta Hinata sekali lagi.

"Tunggu dulu kalian semua! Sebenarnya ada apa sih Hinata? Coba ceritakan padaku," kata Ino yang mulai tertarik alias penasaran tentang topik yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Be...begini ceritanya," Hinata mulai bercerita tentang kejadian 15 menit yang lalu

**Flashback 15 menit yang lalu**

"_Hinata!" suara seorang lelaki terdengar memanggil nama Hinata dari luar kelas._

"_Aah Neji Nii-san! Ada perlu apa sampai datang ke kelasku?"_

"_Aku dengar dari Kou-san kau tidak pulang semalam dan menginap di rumah temanmu, apa itu benar?" tanya Neji dengan pandangan menyelidik._

"_Be...benar, memangnya ada apa nii-san?"_

"_Kudengar namanya Namikaze, apa temanmu Namikaze Naruto murid yang bermasalah itu? Berarti kau menginap di rumahnya semalam?"_

"_Te...tentu saja bukan Nii-san! Namikaze-san itu perempuan bukan laki-laki! Namanya saja Namikaze Naruko dan dia adalah adik sepupu Naruto-kun," dusta Hinata._

"_Berarti kau semalaman dengan Naruto itu dan adiknya?! Itu sama saja Hinata!" suara Neji terdengar lebih keras._

"_Ti...tidak! Na...Naruto-kun kan menginap di rumah Sasuke-kun semalaman jadi tidak mungkinkan aku bersamanya."_

"_Baiklah kalau begitu perkenalkan aku pada Namikaze-san, aku ingin berterimakasih karen telah membiarkanmu menginap di rumahnya dan mengusir kakaknya si Naruto yang mesum itu menjauh darimu. Nanti aku akan datang ke ruang klubmu sepulang sekolah dan tolong beritahu Namikaze-san."_

"_Ba...baik Neji Nii-san," ucap Hinata cemas._

"_Kalau begitu sampai nanti Hinata," ucap Neji yang melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang kini siap pingsan._

**Present**

"Ja...jadi begitulah ceritanya teman-teman, kumohon bantu aku," Hinata memohon dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Jadi Neji-senpai ternyata siscon, fakta ini harus dicatat," kata Ino sambil tersenyum dan mengeluarkan buku catatan bahan gosipnya.

"Mengerikan," ucap Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Ah sampai dimana kita teman-teman?" ujar Ino sambil menaruh kembali buku catatanya ke dalam tasnya.

"Kalau dia tahu Naruto-kun itu sebenarnya laki-laki maka dia tidak akan memperbolehkanku ikut klub ini lagi," ucap Hinata sambil terisak.

"Ta...tapi a..aku..."

"Masa kau membiarkan Hinata keluar dari klub ini Naruto!? Apa kau tidak punya rasa kasihan?! Dasar tak punya hati! Kejam! Lebih rendah dari kotoran! Sampah! Mati sana!" maki Ino beruntun.

"Tolonglah Naruto-kun! Kau hanya harapanku satu-satunya!" Hinata kembali memohon, kali ini dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Naruto!"

"Papa!" (Himeka kenapa kamu ikutan?) (-_-)

Menghadapi 3 jurus _kitten eyes_ membuat Naruto tak berkutik akhirnya hatinya luluh dan sambil menahan tangis dia berkata, "Baiklah aku akan membantu...tapi apa kalian punya baju seragam yang sesuai ukuranku?"

"Aku punya berbagai model, tenang saja," sambar Ino.

"W...wig?"

"Aku punya berbagai macam warna dan jenis, tinggal pilih saja!"

"A...aku tidak bisa ma...make-up."

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya!" sambar Ino lagi.

"Terimakasih Ino kau sungguh membantu!"

"Tenang saja, aku melakukannya karena ingin melihat hal yang menarik...ah maksudku menolong Hinata."

"Ternyata kau memang punya maksud tertentu!"

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

"Apa kakakmu bisa ditipu dengan riasan seperti ini Hinata?" tanya Naruto tak yakin.

"Tenang saja! Riasanku itu nomor satu diseantero Konoha, bahkan Sakura pun akan terlihat seperti wanita dengan riasan dariku," sombong Ino.

"Itu karena dia memang wanita!" teriak Naruto yang mulai meragukan kemampuan Ino.

Sementara itu di tempat lain...

"Ha...Hachim! Pasti ada yang membicarakankanku nih!" ujar Sakura sambil mengelap hidungnya.

Kembali lagi di ruang klub...

"Ino-san, aku penasaran, kenapa Ino-san punya begitu banyak baju dan wig seperti ini?" tanya Hinata sambil membantu Ino merias Naruto.

"Napa?" Himeka ikutan sambil mengenakan wig berwarna biru.

"Itu karena aku suka sekali _cosplay_," kata Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Bohong! Itu karena kau senang mempermainkan orang lain!" jawab Naruto.

"Diam!" omel Ino sambil menyumpal mulut Naruto dengan bedak.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit yang menyiksa bagi Naruto karena mesti duduk diam selama proses merias pun terbayar. Naruto telah terlahir kembali sebagai gadis SMA yang cantik dengan wig rambut panjang yang bergaya _twin tail _dan memakai seragam biru muda.

"Nah mulai sekarang namamu Naruko-chan!" goda Ino yang sepertinya senang sekali melihat kejadian langka ini.

"Urusai!"

"Tapi kau benar-benar cocok _crossdressing_ kok Naruto, jangan-jangan ini bakat terpendammu?"

"Baka! Yang benar saja! Aku tidak mau punya bakat seperti ini!" Naruto langsung membantah.

"Permisi apa ada orang," terdengar suara orang memanggil dari balik pintu.

"Ya...ya si...silahkan masuk Nii-san," jawab Hinata gugup.

"Terimakasih Hinata, bisa kau kenalkan kedua temanmu ini?" ucap Neji sopan.

"Yang itu Naruko-san," jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk Naruto yang _nervous_ setengah mati. "Dan yang itu Ino-san."

"Bisa tinggalkan aku dan Namikaze-san sebentar, ada hal pribadi yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya."

"Te...tentu saja Nii-san!" segera Hinata berlari ke arah dapur klub bersama Ino sambil terus mengawasi pembicaraan Neji dan Naruto.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian, ijinkan aku memperkenalkan diri, namaku Hyuuga Neji. Aku adalah kakak sepupu Hinata, terimakasih telah menjaga adikku selama ini. Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf atas permintaanku yang egois karena telah memanggilmu Namikaze-san," Neji berbicara sangat sopan sampai membuat merinding orang yang mendengarnya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Hyuuga-kun, aku yang merasa senang karena bisa bertemu dengan kakak Hinata yang selama ini selalu dibicarakannya," jawab Naruto dengan nada bicara seorang wanita pada umumnya.

"Ah, aku yang harusnya merasa seperti itu, tapi untunglah kau benar-benar seorang perempuan. Kukira Hinata mengarang tentang semua itu," kata Neji sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Huh kukira dia orang yang mengerikan, ternyata Hinata hanya melebih-lebihkannya saja. Mungkin harusnya aku tidak usah menyamar saja," batin Naruto.

"Aku jadi tidak perlu menggunakan ini," Neji berkata sambil mengeluarkan sebuah senapan dari balik tas yang dibawanya tadi.

"A...aku yang harusnya berkata seperti itu BAKA!" batin Naruto yang hampir mati ketakutan melihat sebuah senjata yang dipegang Neji.

"Aah tidak usah takut Namikaze-san ini bukan senjata sungguhan kok, tapi jika kena tembak lumayan sakit sih," ujar Neji sambil mengelus senjatanya.

"Ini sih tidak tenang saja namanya," batin Naruto lagi.

"Hinata, kakakmu gawat sekali sih!" bisik Ino ke Hinata yang cemas melihat Naruto.

"Ni...nii-san memang seperti itu Ino-san," jawab Hinata gugup.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

"Namikaze-san, kau tinggi sekali untuk seorang perempuan, apa kau benar-benar seorang perempuan atau kau laki-laki yang sedang menyamar?" Neji bertanya sambil mengarahkan moncong senjatanya ke arah Naruto.

"Te...tentu sa...saja bukan Hyuuga-kun, a...aku memang dari dulu seperti ini," jawab Naruto gagap ketakutan melihat mocong senjata yang tepat diarahkan ke wajahnya.

Suasana hening masih meliputi ruang klub penelitian budaya, baik Neji maupun Naruto belum berkata apapun sejak tadi, tiba-tiba pintu ruang klub terbuka dan diikuti suara Sakura yang berteriak kencang.

"Hei kalian! Bagaimana kalau artikel bulanan klub kita _crossdressing_?" Sakura mendadak diam mematung melihat Naruto yang sedang _crossdressing _duduk bersama dengan Hyuuga Neji sang ketua OSIS Konoha Gakuen.

"KYAA! ADA YANG SEDANG CROSS..."

DUAK! Kepala Sakura langsung dibius lokal oleh Ino menggunakan wajan yang dilemparnya barusan dan dengan sigap dia menggendong Sakura ke dapur sambil tersenyum dan berkata,"Jangan khawatir dia memang seperti ini kok."

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji, suaranya terdengar cemas.

"Iya tak usah khawatir Neji-senpai, semuanya aman dan terkendali," sahut Ino yang kembali lagi ke dapur klub.

"Apa semuanya selalu seperti ini Namikaze-san?"

"Yah kadang-kadang sih," jawab Naruto asal.

"Baiklah, kembali lagi ke pembicaraan kita tadi..."

Glek! Naruto menelan ludahnya, sepertinya dia sangat gugup kali ini.

"Apa benar kau seorang..."

"Gomen, aku telat. Kalian sudah mulai menyusun berita untuk besok?" ternyata pemilik suara tersebut adalah Shimura Sai yang baru saja masuk ke ruang klub. Kenyataan yang sangat kejam dilihat mata kepalanya sendiri, wujud seorang Naruko-chan.

"Na...Naruto! Kenapa kau..." perkataannya terpotong oleh hantaman wajan yang lagi-lagi dilayangkan oleh Yamanaka Ino, Sai langsung pingsan seketika, semoga saja dia tidak menderita gegar otak.

"Yamanaka? Apa semua orang yang kaget harus dipukul seperti ini di sini? Sebenarnya ini klub apa sih?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting Senpai, lanjutkan saja pembicaraan kalian," sahut Ino yang kembali lagi ke dapur.

"I...Ino-san! Ini sudah kedua kalinya, apa nanti kau mau memukul Sasuke-kun juga?" Hinata terdengar panik dan kasihan melihat dua temannya yang pingsan dihajar Ino.

"Ini demi kau Hinata! Apa kau mau mereka membongkar penyamaran Naruto?"

"Maafkan aku teman-teman, karena aku yang egois kalian harus seperti ini," sesal Hinata.

"Takkan kubiarkan satu orangpun membongkar penyamaran Naruto! Aku bersumpah!" Ino sepertinya terlihat bersungguh-sungguh, bisa dilihat api yang membara sebagai latar belakangnya.

"Ino-san menakutkan!" kata Hinata sambil memeluk Himeka.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

"Hyuuga-kun, maaf kalau aku lancang, mengapa kau tidak membiarkan Hinata bebas memilih kawan-kawannya? Apa kau ini _siscon_?" tanya Naruto yang sengaja memelankan kata _siscon_.

"APA KATAMU?! Aku _siscon_? Aku hanya tak bisa membiarkan Hinata salah memlih teman, terutama dengan para lelaki itu! Semua laki-laki itu tak bisa dipercaya!" ujar Neji berang.

"Bukannya kau juga laki-laki, Neji," batin Naruto.

"Hinata itu masih terlalu polos dan lugu, aku tak mau dia disakiti oleh orang yang tak bertanggungjawab, terutama si Namikaze Naruto itu!"

"Hah?"

"Maaf Namikaze-san aku mengatakan hal yang buruk tentang saudaramu itu, tapi itulah kenyataannya! Dia itu murid paling buruk yang pernah dimiliki sekolah ini! Nilai-nilainya hancur, suka berbuat onar, bahkan kadang tidak hormat kepada guru! Aku heran kenapa sekolah tetap mempertahankan orang seperti itu! Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan Hinata bergaul dengan orang seperti itu! Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana orangtuanya mendidiknya," Neji sepertinya benar-benar mengeluarkan unek-uneknya tentang Naruto selama ini.

"Hah?! Kau boleh berkata apapun tentangku, tapi jangan sekali-kali menghina orangtuaku!?" sepertinya _switch_ Naruto benar-benar sudah diaktifkan, dia seperti EVA-01 mode _berserk _yang bisa mengamuk kapan saja. Tangannya sudah menggenggam kerah baju Neji, wignya terjatuh ke lantai.

"I...Ino-san sepertinya ini gawat," ujar Hinata cemas.

"Ini gawat! Setelah sekian lama aku bisa melihat Naruto dalam _Kyuubi_ mode lagi!"

"_Kyuubi_ mode? Apa itu?" tanya Hinata yang masih tak bisa melepaskan rasa cemasnya pada Naruto.

"Masa kau tidak tahu Hinata? Itu kan sangat terkenal!"

"Maka dari itu aku tanya Ino-san!" ujar Hinata kesal.

"Dulu, sewaktu kami SMP Naruto pernah menghajar sekelompok anak berandalan yang mengganggu adik sepupunya, Sara-chan. Dia benar-benar menghajar mereka semua, kalau tidak dihentikan Sasuke-kun, entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka semua, padahal jumlah mereka ada 10 orang tapi si Naruto hanya sendirian, benar-benar seperti _Kyuubi_ yang mengamuk," Ino menjelaskan.

"Tapi sepertinya menakutkan, aku tidak suka Naruto yang seperti itu. Rasanya dia seperti berubah seperti orang lain," Hinata masih menatap Naruto sambil menggenggam erat tangan mungil Himeka.

"Papa menakutkan!" Himeka bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Hinata.

"Hinata kita keluar! Jadi selama ini kau bergaul dengan orang-orang sampah seperti ini! Ingat Hinata statusmu itu lebih tinggi dari mereka, kau tidak pantas bergaul dengan orang gagal seperti mereka!" bentak Neji.

"Me...mereka bukan sampah Nii-san! Mereka adalah orang yang baik!" balas Hinata.

"Kau bahkan sudah berani membentakku! Orang-orang ini sudah meracuni pikiranmu, ayo lekas tinggalkan tempat ini dan jangan pernah kemari lagi!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala Hinata!" Neji benar-benar marah sekarang, tangannya terangkat hendak menampar wajah Hinata. Untung Naruto sigap segera menangkap tangan Neji.

"Kakak seperti apa yang mau menampar wajah adiknya sendiri hah!?" bentak Naruto.

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur Naruto, kau ini orang luar!" balas Neji sengit.

"Aku bukan orang luar! Aku adalah teman Hinata!" Duak! Neji terjatuh karena menerima pukulan dari Naruto.

"Kau baru mengenalnya, kau tahu apa tentang dia?!" Neji membalas pukulan Naruto.

"Itu benar, maka dari itu aku kesal padamu!" Naruto segera bangkit dari pukulan Neji.

"Apa maksudmu?"

""Kau yang lebih mengenalnya, sebagai kakaknya kau yang harusnya tahu lebih banyak tentangnya! Tapi kau terus menolak untuk memahaminya!" sekali lagi wajah Neji menerima pukulan demi pukulan yang Naruto layangkan padanya.

"Senyum, wajah senyum Hinata! Apa kau pernah melihatnya!?"

"Se...senyum...katamu! Kau tahu apa?! Dia selalu tersenyum untukku!"

"Itu adalah senyum palsu yang dia buat! Apa kau tahu perasaan tertekan yang Hinata alami karena perbuatanmu yang membatasi Hinata?!" Naruto kembali memukul wajah Neji.

"Be...berisik! Itu kulakukan karena aku peduli!" Neji yang tak mau kalah menangkis pukulan Naruto dan lalu membalasnya dengan tendangan.

"Berisik katamu! Membatasi adikmu itulah kesalahanmu, kasih sayangmu yang berlebihan telah menimbulkan tembok baja yang membatasi hidupnya! Dia selalu berjuang keras untuk menghancurkan tembok yang kau buat, tapi dia tak bisa selama kau terus membangun tembok itu kembali!" Naruto nampak terengah-engah, energinya benar-benar terkuras. Namun matanya masih memancarkan semangat.

"Tembok itulah yang diperlukan untuk menjauhkan Hinata dari orang sepertimu!" Neji berlari, tangannya bersiap melakukan pukulan terakhirnya ke Naruto.

"Aku...Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah pada orang yang tidak mau mengerti padanya!" Naruto berhasil menghidari pukulan Neji dengan menunduk dan melayangkan pukulannya ke arah dagu Neji. Neji langsung terjatuh tak bisa bangun kembali.

"Cukup! Hentikan Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun yang seperti ini bukanlah Naruto-kun yang kukenal!" Hinata menjerit sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Papa hentikan!" Himeka juga ikut berteriak.

"Kau kesini dulu Himeka-chan," Ino segera menarik kembali Himeka ke dapur.

"Hinata! Apa kau sadar, orang ini yang sudah membatasimu selama ini? Orang ini bahkan tidak pantas untuk kau sebut kakak Hinata!" mata Naruto masih memancarkan amarah yang luar biasa.

"Cukup Naruto-kun, meski begitu dia tetap Nii-san yang kusayangi. Dia seperti itu karena khawatir padaku. Jadi tolong maafkan dia Naruto-kun...maafkan," isak Hinata sambil memeluk tubuh Neji yang kini dipenuhi luka.

"Hinata..." Neji hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap Hinata yang terus menangis.

"Aku kalah, Hinata. Kau bebas melakukan apapun sesukamu, aku takkan melarangmu lagi," Neji segera bangun dan berjalan ke luar ruang klub.

"Nii-san..."

"Kau?!" Naruto masih tak bisa menerima Neji yang masih bersikap seperti itu pada Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, maafkan aku yang tak bisa mengerti dirimu," ucap Neji pelan. "Jika kau ada waktu kembalilah ke rumah, aku yakin Oji-san suatu saat nanti akan mengerti."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Neji langsung menghilang dari ruang klub meninggalkan Hinata yang terus menatapnya cemas dari balik punggungnya.

"Kau keren sekali tadi Naruto!" puji Ino sambil menepuk punggung Naruto.

"Papa keren!"

"Sakit Ino! Apa kau tidak tahu aku masih..."

Perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh pintu ruang klub yang kembali terbuka oleh Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja muncul, namun begitu dia melihat Naruto yang berpakaian wanita dia kembali menutup pintunya sambil berkata, "Maaf, sepertinya aku salah ruangan."

"Tu...tunggu Sasuke! Kau salah paham!"

**Chapter 3 EnD**

Yak sekian chapter kali ini, gimana cukup mengibur? Adegan saat Naruto berantem dengan Neji saya ambil dari Anime Kore wa Zombie loh ada yang tahu? Entah kenapa saya terus keingetan ama adegan itu. Apabila ada salah kata dan lama updatenya mohon dimaafkan, dan jangan lupa reviewnya. Matta ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**Bokutachi no Akachan**

**Author: Lynhart Lanscard**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno**

**Chapter 4 : Daijobu sa, ore wa sobani iru yo!**

"Ittai! Ino kau bisa pelan-pelan tidak sih!" jerit Naruto ketika Ino menempelkan sebuah plester untuk menutupi lebam di wajahnya.

"Ini aku sudah pelan-pelan BAKA! Kau sendiri yang berkelahi seperti orang gila, harusnya kau sendiri yang mengurus lukamu!" Ino kembali menempelkan plester, tapi kali ini dengan gaya seperti orang yang sedang menampar.

"Ittai! Ino, kau mau membunuhku ya?!" pekik Naruto kesakitan.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?" balas Ino sengit.

"Su...sudah Ino-san, Naruto-kun kan sudah berusaha keras tadi. Tak baik jika kita mengomelinya, sini biar aku saja yang mengurus lukanya," ujar Hinata sambil meraih kotak obat dari tangan Ino.

"Kau memang terlalu baik Hinata, sayang si bodoh ini tidak sadar-sadar. Kau terlalu baik untuknya," ujar Ino sambil menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Heh? Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"I...Ino-san!" teriak Hinata panik.

"Maaf Hinata aku keceplosan, tapi lebih baik si bodoh ini tahu sekalian daripada dia tidak pernah menyadarinya," sahut Ino.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Naruto, sebenarnya Hinata itu menyu..."

"Ino-saaan!" BWUSH! Kotak obat yang dipegang Hinata terlempar dan melayang indah ke arah wajah Naruto dan sukses membuatnya pingsan.

"Papa tidur," ucap Himeka geli melihat Naruto yang pingsan.

"Na...Naruto-kun! Gomenasai!"

"Aah, kurasa kalian akan jadi pasangan yang cocok," Ino berkata sambil mengambil obat dan perban yang berserakan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, para korban pingsan yang tadi tergeletak di lantai ruang klub akhirnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda siuman. Syukurlah ini hanya fiksi, kalau tidak mungkin mereka bertiga sudah menderita gegar otak yang parah. Sakura, Sai dan Naruto mulai membuka mata mereka.

"Aduh kepalaku sakit, rasanya tadi aku seperti baru bermimpi buruk," ujar Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Benar aku juga," sahut Sai.

"Apa mimpi kalian itu melihat Naruto yang _crossdresing_?" tanya Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Kok kau tahu Ino? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura.

"I...Ino! Awas kalau kau memberitahu mereka!" teriak Naruto panik.

"Tenang saja Naruto, cerita kerenmu itu akan kusimpan rapi dan berakhir di mading sekolah," goda Ino.

"Ino! Awas kau!" Naruto kini berlari sambil mengerjar Ino.

Meski Naruto berkata seperti itu, namun akhirnya mereka semua mengetahui kebenaran tentang Naruko-chan. Hasilnya Sakura dan Sai terbahak-bahak mendengar hal itu.

"Sudah hentikan tawa kalian yang menyakitkan itu!" Naruto sepertinya sangat kesal melihat respon teman-temannya. Namun dia tetap tidak bisa bergerak karena sedang diobati Hinata.

"Haha, gomen, gomen. Habisnya lucu sekali sih, aku tak menyangka saja kau mau _crossdresing_ demi Hinata," sahut Sakura.

"Sudah Sakura, jangan menggoda Naruko-chan," goda Ino yang malah menambah emosi Naruto.

"Tapi aku heran," kata Sai tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" balas Ino.

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh Yamanaka-san atau Sakura-san untuk menjadi Naruko-chan, bukannya lebih baik ya," kata Sai.

Tiba-tiba semua langsung berhenti tertawa dan keadaan menjadi sunyi senyap.

"Kadang-kadang laki-laki harus melakukan tugasnya Shimura-kun," ujar Ino pelan.

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak memikirkannya ya Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Ino! Awas...Ah ITTAI ITTAI! Hinata pelan-pelan dong!"

"Ah maaf Naruto-kun, sakit ya?"

"Ah tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit..."

"Heh, Papa dan Mamamu mesra sekali ya Himeka-chan?" goda Sakura sambil menggendong Himeka.

"Iya! Papa memang seperti itu, kemarin Papa dan Mama..." jawab Himeka yang terlihat senang.

"Himeka-chan, sst!" Hinata memberi isyarat agar Himeka diam.

"Oh aku mencium bau gosip baru nih, hehe," tawa Ino terdengar mengerikan.

"Papa, Himeka juga mau mengobati Papa, boleh?" tanya Himeka antusias.

"Kau memang anak yang baik Himeka-chan, tentu saja boleh," jawab Naruto.

"Himeka akan menyembuhkan Papa! Se~No!" Himeka sekuat tenaga menekan plester ke pipi Naruto yang lebam.

"GYAAA! ITTAI!" dan berakhirlah kegiatan klub pada hari itu

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

Setelah melewatkan hari yang melelahkan di ruang klub, akhirnya mereka pulang. Hinata memutuskan akan menginap lagi di rumah Naruto, karena tak tega melihat Himeka yang terus merengek kepadanya. Setelah membuatkan makan malam untuk mereka bertiga dan menidurkan Himeka, Hinata akhirnya punya waktu senggang. Dia memutuskan untuk membaca di ruang keluarga Namikaze yang cukup besar.

"Ini teh gandum untukmu," ujar Naruto sambil membawakan segelas teh gandum yang dingin.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun," Hinata menjawab sambil menerima teh tersebut.

"Rajin sekali kau belajar di waktu senggang, kalau aku sih lebih memilih bermain untuk mengisi waktu senggangku," canda Naruto.

"Ah! Aku bukan belajar kok, hanya sedang membaca buku cerita anak-anak," jawab Hinata sambil menunjukkan sampul novel yang tengah dibacanya.

"Hehe," Naruto tertawa pelan sambil melihat Hinata yang wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Ada yang salah kalau aku baca buku anak-anak!" raut wajah Hinata terlihat kesal saat dia mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Ah tidak, tapi kurasa anaeh saja. Kupikir kau bukan tipe yang membaca buku anak-anak, menurutku kau lebih cocok membaca buku eksak atau minimal novel dengan jalian cerita yang rumit," ujar Naruto mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Se...sebenarnya buku ini peninggalan dari Kaa-sanku, dulu Kaa-san sering sekali membacakan buku ini saat aku mau tidur, tapi kini aku hanya membacanya untuk mengingat masa lalu saja," jawab Hinata, wajahnya berubah menjadi muram.

"Gomen..., aku tak bermaksud mengingatkanmu pada Kaa-sanmu," sesal Naruto.

"Eem," Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata lagi, "Bukan salah Naruto-kun kok."

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku tahu cerita buku itu?"pinta Naruto.

"Tapi Naruto-kun janji tidak akan mentertawakannya ya?"

"Aku janji!"

"Ceritanya tentang seekor burung bul-bul yang dikurung terus untuk menyenangkan hati seorang kaisar dengan suara merdunya, meskipun diberi perawatan yang enak tetap saja sang burung tak nyaman karena terus dikurung di sangkar yang sempit. Sampai akhirnya suatu saat sang kaisar mendapatkan ganti si burung bul-bul, yaitu mesin berbentuk burung yang dapat bernyanyi dengan indah tak kalah merdunya dengan si burung, namun kelebihannya adalah tak kenal lelah. Akhirnya sang burung pun tergantikan, dia pergi dari sangkarnya pada suatu hari saat kandangnya dibersihkan."

"Dasar! Kaisar itu keterlaluan sekali! Hanya karena sudah mendapat barang yang bagus, si burung sudah dilupakan, padahal dia kan terus mengurungnya selama ini!" Naruto mengomel, spertinya dia terlalu terbawa cerita.

"Sabar Naruto-kun, ini kan hanya cerita," ujar Hinata menenangkan.

"Tapi tetap saja aku kesal pada kaisar bodoh itu! Ingin rasanya aku memukul kepalanya!" umapt Naruto kesal.

"Boleh kulanjutkan ceritanya?"

"Silahkan Hime, ah maksudku Hinata. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali memanggilmu Hime, mungkin kau dulu itu seorang puteri ya?" canda Naruto.

"Bi...bisa saja kau Naruto-kun, aah sampai di mana tadi? Oh iya, kaisar terus menghibur dirinya dengan si burung bulbul tiruan yang terbuat dari mesin, namun entah kenapa lama-lama tersa membosankan. Lagu yang dimainkan selalu sama, bahkan para pelayan pun hafal dengan lagu yang dimainkan burung tiruan tersebut. Lain halnya dengan nyanyian si burung bulbul yang selalu berbeda dan merdu. Suatu ketika saat mendengar burung bulbul melarikan diri, kaisar sangat sedih. Dia menjadi sakit-sakitan dan akhirnya hanya bisa terbaring di ranjangnya, menunggu maut datang menjemputnya. Namun, entah bagaimana datang si burung bulbul yang sudah lama pergi, dia menyanyikan lagu yang begitu indah yang tak pernah didengar sang kaisar sekalipun. Akhirnya perlahan-lahan sang kaisar pun sembuh dari sakitnya dan berterimakasih pada si burung bulbul. Sang kaisar memintanya kembali, namun Burung bulbul menolak dengan halus. Tapi dia berjanji akan selalu datang kepada kaisar untuk menyanyikan lagu untuknya," Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya dengan menutup buku yang dipegangnya.

"Ce...ceritanya sa...sangat mengharukan Hinata!" isak Naruto sambil mengelap air matanya yang terus menetes.

"I...Ini kan hanya dongeng Naruto-kun, kau tak perlu sampai menangis seperti itu."

"Ta...tapi, si burung itu benar-benar tulus menyayangi kaisar, meski dulu dia pernah menyakiti hatinya. Cintanya benar-benar tulus."

"Aku ingin menjadi seperti si burung bulbul," ujar Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Eh maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, ayahku sangat berharap padaku untuk menjadi penggantinya sebagai pemimpin klan Hyuuga, namun aku tak bisa menjadi seperti yang dia minta, aku tak mau," Hinata mulai menceritakan masalahnya.

"Sebagai pemimpin klan? Bukannya masih ada Neji, kakakmu?"

"Neji Nii-san bukanlah kakak kandungku, dia sebenarnya sepupuku. Lagi pula dia sebenarnya anak dari Hizazhi Ojii-san yang merupakan adik ayah. Menurut adat, yang menjadi penerus adalah keturunan anak pertama," jelas Hinata.

"Memangnya kenapa kau tak mau menjadi pemimpin klan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku...aku akan pergi dari Konoha, dan kecil kemungkinannya aku akan kembali," jawab Hinata.

"Tu...tunggu dulu! Kenapa harus pergi dari Konoha?!"

"Aku akan belajar di luar negeri..."

"Tapi setelah selesai bisa kembali kan?!"

"Tidak bisa Naruto-kun, setelah selesai aku akan dinikahkan dengan pemimpin klan Juuso untuk menguatkan kedudukan klan. Karena itu aku tak mau menjadi pemimpin klan, aku tak mau meninggalkan kota ini, aku tak bisa meninggalkan orang-orang yang kucintai...," Hinata kini menangis terisak dalam pelukan Naruto.

"A...aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa Naruto-kun! Tou-san mengusirku setelah aku menolak permintaanya, sekarang aku hanya menumpang di rumah keluarga Kou-san, salah seorang pelayanku. Aku seperti berada didalam sangkar yang Tou-san ciptakan Naruto-kun!"

_Ima watashi no negai koto ga_

_Kanau naraba tsubasa ga hoshii_

_Kono senaka ni tori no youni_

_Shiroi tsubasa tsukete wo kudasai_

_Kono oozora ni tsubasa wo hiroge_

_Tonde yukitai yo_

_Kanashimi no nai jiyuu no sora e_

_Tsubasa hatamekase yukitai_

"Apa kau tahu arti lagu itu Hinata?" tanya Naruto setelah menyanyikan sepenggal lagu tersebut.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Aku... aku yang akan memberimu sayap putih. Sayap putih untuk terbang menuju langit yang penuh kebebasan dan tanpa rasa sedih yang kau dambakan! Aku akan selalu bersamamu!" janji Naruto.

"Naruto-kun..." tangis Hinata akhirnya tak bisa terbendung lagi, dia menangis dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, karena itu jangan menangis lagi," ujar Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Hinata.

"Bisakah...untuk sebentar saja, biarkan aku seperti ini, dipelukanmu," pinta Hinata.

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto pelan.

Mereka berdua kini larut ke dalam suasana romantis yang mereka ciptakan, keduanya saling mengeratkan pelukan masing-masing sekaan tak mau saling melepaskan. Tapi tiba-tiba...

"Papa dan Mama sedang apa? Himeka juga mau!" pekik Himeka yang kini langsung berlari menuju ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Waa! Himeka-chan ini urusan orang dewasa!" ujar Naruto yang panik.

"Curang! Himeka juga mau pelukan bersama Papa dan Mama!" jawab Himeka yang langsung menghambur ke arah mereka berdua.

"Mungkin inilah yang kuinginkan sebenarnya, kebahagiaanku adalah bersamamu Naruto-kun. Arigatou...," batin Hinata yang kini tersenyum bersama keluarga yang selama ini didambakannya.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

Keesokan harinya di ruang klub berjalan seperti biasa, Naruto yang sibuk bermain dengan console game kesayangannya, Sai yang asik membaca buku tentang seni, Sasuke yang tidur siang, Sakura yang mengamati Sasuke tidur siang, dan Hinata dan Ino yang asyik bermain dengan Himeka. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pengumuman dari speaker yang terpasang di dinding klub.

"Perhatian! Namikaze Naruto harap melapor ke ruang guru sekarang juga!" sepertinya suara Hibiki Sensei yang memanggil Naruto barusan. Naruto yang baru saja mendengarnya wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah pucat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kali ini Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Sumpah! Aku belum melakukan apapun Sakura-chan! Mana kutahu sebabku dipanggil!" sahut Naruto.

"Tabah saja menerima siksaanmu itu Naruto, kudengar si Hibiki itu suka menyiksa orang. Mungkin saja nanti kau digantung sambil dikuliti," timpal Ino asal.

"Wah itu bisa menjadi inspirasi untuk karyaku yang berikutnya, berjuanglah Naruto-kun!" ujar Sai memberi semangat.

"Semangat kepalamu! Aku mau mati nih!"

"Mama, apa itu dikuliti?" tanya Himeka.

"Pembicaraan ini terlalu dewasa untukmu Himeka-chan, ayo kita main saja," Hinata berusaha mengalihkan Himeka.

"Hinata kalau aku lama, kau pergi saja dulu untuk membeli perlengkapan Himeka di supermarket ya," kata Naruto sebelum dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang klub.

"Eeh, sejak kapan kalian menjadi begitu akrab hah?" tanya Ino dengan pandangan menyelidiki.

"Ka...kami memang berjanji untuk berbelanja bersama kok, Ino-san," bantah Hinata dengan wajah yang tersipu malu.

"Kau sudah mengatakan perasaanmu padanya belum?" tanya Sakura.

"Belum, tapi tadi malam..." ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh ketukan kecil di pintu.

"Sumimasen, apa Hinata ada?" tanya Neji sopan.

"Aah! Ada apa Nii-san?" sahut Hinata.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, mungkin ini agak lama tapi ini penting. Kau bisa?" tanya Neji, sementara wajah Hinata nampak bingung karena memikirkan Himeka.

"Sudah pergi saja, urusan Himeka biar aku dan Sakura yang mengatasinya," kata Ino penuh percaya diri.

"Gomenasai! Kalau aku lama bisa kalian gantikan aku untuk membeli perlengkapan Himeka dan mengantarnya ke rumah Naruto-kun? Daftarnya akan kuberikan," pinta Hinata.

"Serahkan saja pada kami!"

Akhirnya Hinata dengan berat hati pergi meninggalkan ruang klub, untung Himeka mengerti. Dia tak lagi merengek ketika Hinata pergi dari sisinya. Kini dia sibuk menyusun puzzle yang Ino berikan untuknya.

"Nah Himeka-chan, asyik kan permainan yang Onee-chan berikan?" tanya Ino yang tak melepas perhatiannya pada Himeka.

"Em!" Himeka menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan yang bersemangat.

Tok! Tok! Kali ini pintu kembali diketuk dari luar, namun yang mucul bukanlah salah seorang murid ataupun guru dari Konoha Gakuen, melainkan seorang pemuda berumur 20-an. Dia memakai almamater Konoha Daigaku, salah satu kampus elit di Konoha yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang pintar dan orang kaya.

"Sumimasen, Sasuke ada?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Itachi-san? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sedang mencari Sasuke, Haruno-chan, apa dia ada?" tanya Itachi satu-satunya kakak lelaki Uchiha Sasuke.

"Di..dia sedang tidur," jawab Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Dasar anak itu! Padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya cepat pulang! Sasuke bangun kau! kita pulang sekarang!" Itachi yang marah berteriak sambil menarik paksa Sasuke.

"Hah!? Kenapa Nii-san ada di sini!?"

"Berisik! Kau kan sudah janji akan membuat makan malam hari ini! Jangan lari dari tugasmu hari ini Sasuke!"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Selama Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak ada, akulah penguasa di rumah! Jadi turuti perintahku!" potong Itachi sambil menyeret Sasuke.

"Jangan Nii-san! Aku anti kekerasan! Aku tidak mau pulang!" teriak Sasuke membahana.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku ikut. Gomen Ino, masalah Himeka kuserahkan padamu dan Sai-kun ya," ujar Sakura yang berlari mengejar pasangan bersaudara itu. Ino hanya terdiam dan selang beberapa detik kemudia dia berteriak.

"Celaka! Jangan tinggalkan aku Sakuraaaaa!"

**Chapter 4 EnD**

**Yo, it's showtime! Gimana minna-san chapter kali ini apa sudah membuat kalian puas? Kalau belum silhakan baca ulang sampai puas :P. Haha bercanda kok, maksudnya silahkan tunggu di chapter depan. Oh iya, jangan lupa reviewnya. Matta ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bokutachi no Akachan**

**Author: Lynhart Lanscard**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno**

**Chapter 5 : Toori sugari no Kamen Rider da, Oboitoke!**

"Tunggu Sakura! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian!" teriak Ino memenuhi ruang klub membuat Himeka dan Sai terheran-heran. Ino yang biasanya tenang dan sering menggoda teman-temannya terlihat panik seperti itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau berdua denganku? Maaf saja ya, tapi aku bukan tipe lelaki mesum seperti Naruto-kun asal kau tahu," ujar Sai memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

"Go-gomen! Aku tak bermaksud mengataimu seperti itu, aku hanya..."

"Hanya apa?" sela Sai tak sabar.

"Hanya belum pernah berbelanja sendirian," jawab Ino pelan.

"Hah?"

"Hah? Hah?" Himeka mengikuti Sai sambil memainkan puzzlenya.

"Ke-kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Ino tergagap.

"Aneh saja, bukannya kau selalu berbelanja keperluan klub? Kenapa harus takut?" Sai bertanya balik.

"Itu karena ada Hinata dan Sakura!" seru Ino.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" Sai meletakkan kuasnya dan menghampiri Ino.

"Tentu saja harus ikut denganku membeli perlengkapan untuk Himeka! Mana mungkin aku membawanya sendirian kan?!"

"Heh? Jadi tugasku cuma jadi pengangkut barang?"

"Ya, bukan begitu juga sih, tapi bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat yang ingin menculik Himeka? Aku kan tidak bisa menghadapinya sendirian," sahut Ino tak mau kalah.

"Himeka tidak takut dengan penculik!" seru Himeka

"Jadi tolong Shimura-kun, antarkan aku! Onegai!" pinta Ino dengan wajah memelas.

"Onegai!" Himeka juga tak mau kalah.

"Apa boleh buat, ayo," jawab Sai malas-malasan.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

Akhirnya setelah melakukan perjalanan dengan kereta selama hampir 30 menit mereka akhirnya sampai di pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Konoha, Konoha Great Mall. Sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang terdiri dari 5 lantai dan berisi hampir semua kebutuhan orang-orang di Konoha baik itu menengah ke bawah maupun ke atas.

"Wah besarnya! Rumah yang besar!" seru Himeka sambil melihat atap Konoha Great Mall yang luas dan dihiasi dengan lukisan langit biru dan tak lupa awan putihnya.

"Sepertinya Himeka senang sekali berada di sini," ujar Ino pada Sai yang terlihat agak kesal.

"Kenapa mukamu jadi seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak melihat aku sedang kesal, Himeka lebih menyukai lukisan itu daripada lukisanku. Dia bilang lukisanku seperti benang kusut, " gerutu Sai.

"Namanya juga anak kecil, kau ini ada-ada saja Shimura-kun," jawab Ino sambil tertawa.

"Yah aku kan hanya bercanda Yamanaka-san, untuk membuatmu tertawa. Habis mukamu dari tadi tegang sekali, persis seperti lukisan abstrak yang kulihat kemarin di pameran," Sai tersenyum sambil melontarkan candaanya.

"Dasar kau ini!"

"Onii-chan! Onee-chan! Cepat kemari!" teriak Himeka tak sabar.

"Ya! Kami akan segera datang Himeka-chan! Ayo ke sana Shimura-kun," Ino segera meraih lengan Sai dan membawanya menuju Himeka

Dan Sai hanya bisa mengikuti sambil berkata,"Ya, ya."

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

Ino yang terlalu bersemangat dalam berbelanja dengan Himeka terus saja menarik lengan Sai kesana kemari tanpa henti, sementara Sai hanya bisa pasrah diseret-seret seperti itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa pasang mata tertuju ke arah mereka, mengawasi tingkah laku mereka yang lucu.

"Hei lihat pasangan kekasih muda itu. Sungguh lucu ya, mengingatkanku saat masih muda dulu," ucap seorang ibu-ibu yang sudah agak berumur.

"Ya memang pasangan yang cocok, tapi seingatku kau kan ikut perjodohan orangtuamu, mana sempat kau pacaran seperti itu," balas ibu lainnya yang membuat wajah ibu tersebut merah padam.

Ino yang mendengar perkataan kedua ibu tersebut hanya tersenyum kepada mereka berdua dan dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu segera melepaskan pegangannya pada Sai.

"Go-gomen! Aku tidak sadar kalau sudah menyeretmu seperti itu," Ino berkata dengan wajah merah karena menahan malu, sungguh kejadian yang jarang terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku malah beruntung bisa mendapat kesempatan yang langka ini."

"Maksudmu digandeng oleh gadis tercantik di Konoha Gakuen begitu?" sombong Ino.

"Tidak, aku bisa melihat ekspresi malu-malu dari seorang Yamanaka Ino-san, sang ratu gosip Konoha Gakuen," canda Sai sambil menunjukkan potret wajah Ino yang tadi difotonya diam-diam.

"Kau! Hapus fotonya sekarang!" bentak Ino.

"Tidak akan, ini akan berakhir di mading sekolah besok," ujar Sai sambil menaruh ponselnya.

"Shimura-kun! Kesinikan HP-nya!" teriak Ino kesal.

"Tidak akan, iya kan Himeka-chan?" tanyanya pada Himeka yang ikut berlari.

"Iya!" jawab Himeka yang terus berlari.

Tak kenal lelah Ino terus mengejar Sai yang berlari sambil membawa HP yang ditaruh di sakunya, tampaknya Sai yang bertubuh atletis dan ramping itu mempunyai stamina lumayan yang tak mampu Ino imbangi. Ino nampak sudah kelelahan, melihat hal itu Sai malah terus memanas-manasinya.

"Ayo, apa itu semua sudah kemampuanmu, Yamanaka-san?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Pa tu kemamampuanmu?" ulang Himeka dengan perkataan yang berbelit-belit.

"Bukan itu Himeka-chan, yang benar 'ke-mam-puan'," Sai menoleh ke arah Himeka di sampingnya.

"Kesempatan!" teriak Ino bersemangat ssambil menerjang ke arah Sai, namun sayang refleks Sai yang terlalu cepat mampu membuatnya menghindar dan Ino menabrak tumpukan makanan kaleng yang disusun menjadi piramida.

"AAAH! Apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap piramida makanan kalengku!?" teriak seorang lelaki yang nampaknya manajer dari Mall tersebut.

"Ma...maaf pak kami tidak sengaja," ujar Ino panik.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kalian harus mengganti kerugian ini!" bentak lelaki itu.

"Ca...caranya?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Bentuk kembali seperti piramida dalam waktu 20 menit! Kalau tidak kalian akan mengepel seluruh ruangan ini! Mengerti kalian?!" bentaknya.

"Ya! Kami mengerti pak!" jawab mereka kompak.

"Siap!" Himeka mengikuti.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

"Ehm Shimura-kun, maaf ya. Kau jadi terlibat seperti ini, aku benar-benar menyesal," sesal Ino.

"Tak apa, lagipula aku senang kok," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu senang?" Ino bertanya dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Senang bisa melihatmu menabrak tumpukan kaleng itu, kalau saja kau melihat rekamannya pasti kau tertawa. Wajah bodohmu terlihat jelas, iya kan Himeka-chan?"

"Wajah bodoh! Hahaha!" tawa Himeka lepas.

"Dasar kau ini! Shimura-kun no baka!" teriak Ino sambil melepar kaleng yang ada di genggamannya. Untung saja Sai bisa menghindar kalau tidak dia bisa menjadi sasaran empuk dari kaleng Ino, tapi lemparannya mengarah ke tumpukan barang lain dan akhirnya malah membuat tambah berantakan.

"Kalian! Cepat pulang sana!" teriak manajer itu.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

"Aah, aku sudah tidak bisa berbelanja lagi di sana seumur hidupku," keluh Ino sambil menarik nafas panjang.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya itu tempat yang menyenangkan, iya kan Himeka-chan? Kita bisa melihat hal-hal yang menarik, seperti wajah Yamanaka-san saat dimarahi manajer, lalu saat menabrak tumpukan kaleng itu," jawab Sai.

"Cerewet, diam kau! Ayo Himeka-chan, Onee-chan akan mengantarmu ke tempat Papa dan Mama!" Ino langsung menggandeng tangan Himeka.

"Ah, tunggu Yamanaka-san! Aku kan cuma bercanda tadi," Sai segera mengejar Ino yang tengah marah. Sepertinya dia merasa bercandanya keterlaluan kali ini.

"Onee-chan, kenapa kita bersama Onii-chan lagi? Apa Onee-chan sedang marah?" tanya Himeka.

"Sst diam Himeka-chan, Onee-chan akan membalas mengerjai Onii-chan. Ayo kita bersembunyi darinya, biar dia kebingungan mencari kita!"

"Jadi kita sedang bermain petak umpet dengan Sai Onii-chan!?" tanya Himeka bersemangat.

"Tentu saja! Jadi sekarang sembunyi dan jangan sampai ketahuan ya, ayo!" Ino menggandeng tangan Himeka lalu berlari menuju gang kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

Namun karena tidak hati-hati mereka menabrak sekumpulan orang yang sedang berkumpul di gang tersebut, nampaknya mereka semua adalah para _yankee_ yang tengah berdiskusi. Sungguh buruk nasib Ino kali ini.

"Oi Teme! Sakit tahu!" bentak salah satu _yankee _yang ditabrak Ino barusan.

"Go-gomenasai! A-aku tidak sengaja," ujar Ino gugup.

"Pasti kau sengaja kan?! Kau mau membuat patah tulang kan?! Kau harus ganti rugi!" bentaknya lagi.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, masa patah tulang hanya karena tabrakan kecil?" bela Ino.

"Cerewet! Kau harus membayarnya atau paling tidak bayar dengan tubuhmu itu, hehe," tawa mesum keluar dari salah satu _yankee _yang mencoba mendekati Ino.

"TIDAK! Jauh-jauh dariku!" Ino mendorong _yankee_ itu hingga terjerembap di tanah.

"Oi kawan-kawan, dia ini cari gara-gara! Pegangi dia!" seru _yankee_ tersebut.

Dalam sekejap Ino sudah dikepung oleh _yankee _yang berjumlah 10 orang, mereka mengelilingnya seperti kumpulan hewan buas yang sedang menyergap mangsanya. Ino memeluk Himeka ketakutan, tak tahu apa yang akan tejadi berikutnya.

Dalam hitungan detik, para _yankee_ tersebut sudah mengunci gerakan Ino, salah satu _yankee _hendak mencium Ino namun Himeka mendorongnya.

"Pergi sana! Jangan dekati Ino Nee-chan!" seru Himeka marah.

"Cerewet! Anak kecil minggir sana!" dia membalasnya dengan mendorong Himeka hingga jatuh.

"Himeka-chan! Kumohon jangan sakiti dia! Aku akan melakukan apapun!" pinta Ino memelas.

"Baik, adikmu akan selamat karena permintaan Onee-channya, sungguh menyentuh. Aku jadi ingin menangis, iya kan kawan-kawan?" ejek _yankee_ yang memegangi tangan Ino.

"Benar, sungguh menyentuh sekali. HAHA!" para _yankee_ itu tertawa lepas mengejek Ino.

"Tapi simpan tangisan kalian anak-anak, karena saatnya kita gembira sekarang! Hahaha! Nah, sekarang ijinkan aku menciummu, Ojou-san," ujar _yankee_ tersebut dengan wajah yang menjijikan.

"Satu-satunya yang kau cium adalah pukulanku, Hentai no Onii-san!" Buak! Pukulan yang keras baru saja dilayangkan Sai ke wajah pimpinan _yankee_ yang memegangi Ino barusan.

"Teme! Siapa kau yang berani mengganggu kesenanganku?!" bentaknya kasar.

"Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, hanya _Kamen Rider_ yang kebetulan lewat saja, ingat itu," sahut Sai santai.

"_Kamen Rider_?! Jangan bercanda denganku brengsek!" pemimpin _yankee_ itu bangkit dan hendak menghajar Sai, namun dengan gerakan yang gesit diam mampu menghindarinya.

"Aku tidak bercanda kok, aku memang _Kamen Rider _yang akan menghukum orang-orang jahat seperti kalian, iya kan Himeka-chan?" Sai tersenyum pada Himeka yang tadi hampir saja menangis karena perbuatan para _yankee_ barusan.

"Sai Nii-chan kakoi!" seru Himeka yang terpesona oleh kerennya penampilan Sai barusan.

"Jangan sok pahlawan kau brengsek!" salah satu _yankee_ menyerang Sai dengan pisau ditangannya.

"Oops, itu bahaya, kan?" Sai nampak santai, menikmati pertarungan ini. Padahal jumlahnya tidak seimbang, satu melawan sepuluh.

"Cerewet! Makan ini!" serunya sambil menyerang Sai dengan pisaunya, namun Sai malah maju menghampirinya, mencengkram lehernya dan membantingnya ke tanah dalam hitungan detik.

"Ayo, siapa lagi yang mau maju?" tanyanya dengan wajah tersenyum "akan kupastikan kalian pulang dengan cedera parah."

Satu persatu para _yankee _itu melarikan diri dari Sai, sepertinya mereka lebih sayang terhadap nyawa mereka daripada harga diri mereka. Semuanya lari tunggang langgang, berebut menyelamatkan leher mereka.

"Ara ara, kenapa lari? Padahal aku baru saja akan memulai hal yang seru..."

"Jangan bergerak atau nyawa gadis melayang!" ancam pimpinan para _yankee_ tersebut yang melingkarkan sebuah pisau di leher Ino, sepertinya dia baru saja pulih akibat pukulan Sai barusan.

"Shimura-kun..." Ino menangis ketakutan.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu darinya!" suara Sai terdengar serius, sepertinya dia tidak main-main kali ini.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak pimpinan _yankee_ itu panik, namun Sai masih saja mendekat.

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, lepaskan atau kau mati," ancamannya terdengar serius.

"Sekali lagi kau mendekat akan kusayat lehernya!"

"Jangan sakiti Ino Nee-chan!" teriak Himeka sambil menggigit kaki _yankee_ tersebut sampai dia menjerit kesakitan.

"Ah ITTAI! Dasar brengsek kau bocah! Akan kubunuh kau!" makinya kasar.

"Coba saja kalau kau berani!" Sai langsung mengambil kesempatan saat yankee tersebut lengah dan melayangkan pukulan telak ke wajahnya, namun sayang wajah Sai terkena sayatan pisau akibat melindungi Ino dari sayatan yang dilayangkan _yankee_ tersebut ketika dia terjatuh akibat pukulan tadi. Setelah Ino aman, Sai segera berlari dan melayangkan tendangan mautnya ke arah perut _yankee_ yang sudah babak belur tersebut, dia menabrak dinding dan pingsan seketika.

"Wah sugoi! _Rider Kick_ Sai Onii-chan sugoi!" Himeka menjerit kesenangan.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya Himeka-chan," balas Sai sambil tersenyum ramah, wajah marahnya yang tadi hilang seketika, berganti dengan wajahnya yang selalu senyum seperti biasa.

"A...arigatou Shimura-kun, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi kalau kau tak ada barusan, a...aku...aku..."

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau dan Himeka-chan selamat kan?" sela Sai.

"Tapi karena aku kau jadi terlibat hal seperti ini, kau bahkan terluka...aku sungguh bodoh!" Ino terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas insiden barusan.

"Yamanaka-san, kau memang bodoh!" ujar Sai sambil memegang pundak Ino.

Ino hanya bisa diam tertegun mendengar perkataan Sai barusan, Sai baru saja mengakui kalau dia itu bodoh. Apa kupingnya salah dengar atau bagaimana, Ino segera menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap wajah Sai.

"Kau bodoh karena terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, apa kau menganggapku sebagai umpan, agar kau bisa menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Sai dan Ino hanya menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Apa aku terluka karena kau memaksaku berkelahi dengan mereka?" kembali Sai bertanya dan Ino menjawabnya lagi dengan hanya gelengan.

"Kalau begitu dimana letak kesalahanmu Yamanaka-san? Kalau kau terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri tentang yang terjadi barusan berarti kau memang seorang yang bodoh, apa kau puas sekarang?" kembali Sai tersenyum pada Ino, namun anehnya sekarang Ino merasa berdebar akibat senyuman barusan dan wajahnya pun memerah. Apa dia menyukai Shimura Sai? Apa dia sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya?

"Wah muka Ino Onee-chan memerah seperti Mama saat dipuji Papa!" seru Himeka mengagetkan mereka berdua.

Wajah mereka berdua langsung memerah, Sai segera melepaskan pegangannya pada pundak Ino dan mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah go-gomen! Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah atau sedih!" Sai langsung berubah canggung, sepertinya dia merasa tidak enak hati karena perbuatannya barusan.

"A..aku tidak merasa marah atau sedih kok, aku merasa senang," kini malah Ino yang tersenyum, jujur senyuman Ino adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah dilihat oleh Sai.

"Wah seperti di dorama-dorama saja! Asyik! Pasti sebentar lagi ciuman!" Himeka bersorak gembira melihat kedua pasangan itu. Sementara mereka berdua sudah berubah seperti kepiting rebus karena malunya.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

Setelah melewati kecanggungan yang mereka buat tadi, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Sai menawari untuk mengantar Ino sampai rumahnya karena takut hal yang serupa terulang. Selama perjalanan mereka berdua terdiam, hanya Himeka yang terus menyanyi riang tanpa henti.

"Nee, kenapa Onii-chan dan Onee-chan diam saja dari tadi? Himeka kan kesepian, seperti jalan dengan patung saja!" Himeka cemberut sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ah maaf Himeka-chan, karena tidak ada topik bagus jadi kami berdua diam saja, iya kan Yamanaka-san?" jawab Sai yang segera melemparkan tanggung jawab ke arah Ino.

"Be-benar Himeka-chan!" jawab Ino.

"Hontou ni?" tanya Himeka tak percaya.

"Hontou desu! Oh iya bagaimana jika nanti Onee-chan masakan kare untukmu? Kamu suka kare kan?" tanya Ino yang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Himeka.

"Aku suka! Sangat suka! Kedua setelah ramen!" ujarnya bersemangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu akan kumasakkan untukmu sebagai balasan karena menolongku tadi, Himeka-chan arigatou," puji Ino sambil mengelus kepala Himeka yang membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

Setelah berjalan melewati beberapa blok akhirnya mereka sampai ke rumah Ino atau lebih tepatnya Yamanaka Flower Shop. Keluarga Ino telah menjalankan toko ini selama beberapa generasi, jadi wajar saja kalau toko ini sangat terkenal. Kecintaan Ino pada bunga juga diturunkan dari keluarganya.

"Akhirnya sampai rumah juga, kau mau masuk sebentar Shimura-kun?" tawar Ino.

"Ah tidak, lebih baik kau pulang saja..."

"Tidak boleh! Aku harus mengobati lukamu, kalau dibiarkan bisa infeksi!" potong Ino.

"Tapi lebih baik..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Ini harus segera diobati!" potong Ino lagi yang kini langsung menyeret Sai menuju rumahnya.

"Tadaima!" Ino mengucapkan salam saat membuka pintu masuk kediaman Yamanaka, pintu tersebut terletak di samping toko bunga.

"Ojamasimasu," ucap Sai malu-malu, sepertinya dia baru sekali ini berada di kediaman seorang gadis.

"Wah rumahnya besar dan wangi bunga! Rasanya seperti taman bunga disini!" ujar Himeka sambil melompat-lompat.

"Tentu saja Himeka-chan, ini kan toko bunga jadi wajar saja kalau wangi bunga. Kau mau melihat bunga-bunga yang sedang berkembang?" ajakan Ino langsung disambut anggukan cepat dari Himeka.

"Ano...Yamanaka-san, orangtuamu dimana?" tanya Sai yang nampak _nervous_ sekali dari tadi, keringatnya terus mengucur deras.

"Ah! Go-gomen karena mengacuhkanmu, orangtuaku sedang pergi mungkin besok sore baru kembali. Oh iya tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilkan kotak obat untuk mengobati lukamu, Himeka-chan tunggu sebentar ya," ujar Ino yang segera berlari mengambi kotak obat meninggalkan Himeka yang kembali cemberut sambil menggerutu dan Sai yang masih _nervous_.

"Ini gawat! Ini benar-benar gawat! Menurut buku yang kubaca jika seorang gadis mengundang seorang pria ke rumahnya saat orangtuanya tidak ada, itu berarti akan terjadi hal xxx...Tidak! Tidak! Apa sih yang sedang kupikirkan!?" teriak Sai panik, apa sih buku yang kau baca Sai sampai pikiranmu itu berjalan jauh ke sana?

"Aku harus menghentikan ini sebelum semuanya terlambat! Aku akan pulang setelah menerima Yamanaka-san mengobatiku! Ya, itu ide yang bagus!" ucapnya menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Huh, semuanya ga asik! Onee-chan tidak mau menunjukkan bunganya padaku sedangkan Onii-chan berteriak kayak orang gila!" gerutu Himeka.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

Selagi menunggu Ino mengambilkan kotak obat, Sai terus berupaya menghilangkan nervousnya dan mencoba rileks namun sayangnya itu malah membuatnya tambah parah. Detak jantungnya malah bertambah semakin cepat tak menentu.

"Maaf menunggu lama, aku memasak air dulu tadi. Shimura-kun bisa kau tunjukkan lukamu itu?" pinta Ino sambil membasuhkan kain ke air hangat untuk membersihkan luka sayatan tadi.

Dengan gemetar Ino membersihkan luka Sai, setelah itu dia mulai memberi antiseptik pada lukanya dan terakhir menutupnya dengan perban. Beruntung dia tidak melakukan hal yang sama saat mengobati Naruto. Sementara Himeka terus menutup matanya sampai selesai, tidak tahan melihat luka Sai.

"Su...sudah selesai Shimura-kun," ujar Ino sambil membereskan isi kotak obat.

"A..arigatou Yamanaka-san, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," pamit Sai seperti yang sudah direncanakannya barusan.

"Apa kau tidak tinggal untuk makan malam dulu? Atau sampai Hinata dan Naruto datang kemari?" tawar Ino.

"Tidak terimakasih, aku harus segera pulang atau nanti kakekku marah. Beliau orang yang sangat disiplin tentang waktu, kalau begitu aku permisi," tolak Sai halus, dia baru melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu depan namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara rintik hujan.

"Ah gerimis rupanya, apa kau tidak tinggal sebentar menunggu hujan reda?"

"Iya itu benar Onii-chan! Lebih baik menonton TV saja dengan Himeka," timpal Himeka yang asyik menonton acara TV.

"Gerimis saja kok, lagipula rumahku tidak jauh. Aku pulang dulu!" begitu Sai membuka pintu tiba-tiba hujan badai dan membuatnya basah kuyup seketika, sungguh mustahil pulang ditenga cuaca yang berbadai seperti ini.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku menunggu hingga badai reda saja deh," Sai kembali masuk dengan pakaiannya yang basah.

"Akan kuambilkan handuk untukmu," segera Ino berlari ke dalam untuk mengambil handuk.

"Sial apa takdir sedang mempermainkanku atau bagaimana!? Baiklah akan kutunggu hingga badai reda!" batin Sai kesal.

Tiba-tiba acara anak-anak yang ditonton Himeka berganti dengan breaking news,"Maaf menyela acara anda, tim kami melaporkan bahwa hujan badai yang sedang menerjang Konoha saat ini akan berlangsung sampai pagi. Oleh karena itu kami menyarankan anda untuk tetap dirumah dan jnagan pergi kemanapun. Sekian breaking news kali ini."

"Tidak!" Benar Shimura Sai, takdir sedang mempermainkanmu.

******Yankee = Preman**

**Chapter 5 EnD**

**Author's Note**

Hai Minna-san, maaf karena update yang lama karena saya sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini. Masih setia dengan fanfic yang satu ini? Yah moga-moga chapter kali ini bisa menghibur kalian semua. Oh iya, saya masukin quote Kamen Rider Decade, ada yang tahu? Alah kenapa jadi ngelantur gini sih! Udah dulu deh, jangan lupa reviewnya ya, matta nee! (^^)


	6. Chapter 6

**Bokutachi no Akachan**

**Author: Lynhart Lanscard**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno**

**Chapter 6 : Suki desu!**

Hujan badai masih terus mengamuk di luar menerbangkan segala yang ada, mulai dari kertas, kaleng, pot, bahkan papan reklame. Sungguh beruntung orang-orang yang berada di dalam rumah mereka, bersantai dengan tenang dibawah kotatsu yang hangat menunggu badai yang mengerikan lewat. Are? Rupanya ada orang yang tidak senang karena terjebak di dalam rumah, orang itu adalah Shimura Sai. Dia sedari tadi terus mengutuk dan menyumpahi hujan badai yang tengah berlangsung ini. Karena hujan badai inilah dia jadi terperangkap dalam situasi yang rumit.

"Ara, ada apa dengan wajahmu Shimura-kun? Kau kelihatan kesal sekali," tanya Ino yang baru saja kembali dari mengambilkan handuk.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok Yamanaka-san," jawab Sai berbohong.

"Bohong, Oni-chan dari tadi terus...Mpfh!" mulut Himeka langsung disumpal oleh tangan Sai.

"Himeka-chan, kalau kamu bisa diam sebentar saja Onii-chan akan membelikanmu coklat," bisik Sai yang sogokannya langsung disambut anggukan oleh Himeka. Sai pun akhirmya melepaskan bekapannya.

"Kenapa dengan kalian berdua? Oh aku mengerti, kalian berdua sedang membicarakan hal yang buruk tentangku ya?" Ino menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan.

"Bu-bukan kok Yamanaka-san! Iya kan Himeka-chan?" Sai kembali menoleh ke arah Himeka, tapi Himeka masih diam duaribu bahasa.

"Tuh kan, mencurigakan," ujar Ino sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada.

"Ti-tidak kok, a-aku..."

"Aku hanya bercanda kok, jangan dibawa serius. Ini handuknya Shimura-kun," ujar Ino sambil menyerahkan handuk berwarna biru muda.

"A-arigatou," sahut Sai gugup.

"Lebih baik kau mandi daripada masuk angin, airnya sudah kupanaskan jadi kau tinggal mandi saja. Kamar mandinya ada di ujung lorong ya."

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Aku kan hanya tamu, laki-laki lagi, lebih baik kau dan Himeka-chan saja yang mandi terlebih dahulu," jawab Sai.

"Eh? Jangan-jangan kau tipe maniak yang suka dengan bekas rendaman gadis cantik ya?"

"Ti-tidak! Aku hanya..."

"Aku bercanda kok, kenapa kau serius sekali sih? Sudahlah badanmu kan basah kuyup seperti itu, aku khawatir kau sakit," tutur Ino.

"Ta-tapi!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Ayo ke kamar mandi! Himeka bantu Onee-chan!"

"Hai!"

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

Dengan paksaan kasar dari Ino, akhirnya Sai berada dalam kamar mandi kediaman Yamanaka, tepatnya di bak untuk berendam. Sai kini hanya berendam sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ini kamar mandi yang sering dipakai Yamanaka-san, ini bak mandi yang sering dipakainya untuk berendam, di sini tempat Yamanaka-san berendam, tanpa busana..." BLUSH! Wajah Sai langsung memerah seperti kepiting yang baru saja matang dari rebusan di panci.

"Baka! Baka! Apa sih yang kupikirkan?! Ini mungkin karena aku terlalu dekat dengan Naruto-kun yang mesum jadi aku berpikir seperti ini, ya pasti begitu. AKU BUKAN ORANG MESUM!" teriak Sai berusaha meyakinkan dirinya, tak sadar bahwa dia sedang berada di rumah orang lain.

"Shimura-kun, ada apa sampai kau berteriak seperti itu?" suara Ino terdengar sedikit panik mendengar teriakan Sai barusan.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok, aku...aku hanya sedang berlatih drama!" jawab Sai yang juga panik, tak menyangka suara teriakannya terdengar ke seluruh rumah. Beruntung otaknya cukup cerda memikirkan sebuah alasan, entah alasan apa yang akan dilontarkannya kalau dia memiliki otak seperti Naruto.

"Oh begitu, tapi sekarang sudah malam, lebih baik kau berlatih besok saja. Aku takut para tetangga marah."

"Ya...aku mengerti Yamanaka-san," jawab Sai terdengar lesu.

Sekarang dalam hening, Sai kembali memikirkan akibat dari tindakan konyolnya barusan. Sungguh sangat tidak keren bagi seorang pemuda normal yang berumur 16 tahun berteriak di dalam kamar mandi seorang gadis yang berbaik hati memperbolehkannya menginap di rumahnya.

"Pasti dia mengira aku orang mesum yang memiliki khayalan yang aneh," pikir Sai. Tapi tenang saja Sai, dia mungkin akan berpikir seperti itu dalam keadaan normal, tapi dia tidak akan berpikir seperti itu setelah kau menyelamatkannya dengan keren.

"Ah lebih baik aku keluar sekarang," Sai dengan gontai mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk dan betapa terkejutnya dia mengetahui seragamnya sudah tidak ada, melainkan berganti dengan sepasang pakaian yang tak dikenalnya.

"Ya-Yamanaka-san, kenapa seragamku tidak ada?" tanya Sai, terdengar kesan panik di dalam perkataanya.

"Ah bajumu kucuci karena basah, besok mungkin sudah kering. Untuk sementara pakailah baju ayahku terlebih dahulu," sahut Ino dari ruang keluarga.

"Celaka! Ini benar-benar persis seperti buku yang kubaca, selanjutnya pasti xxx akan terjadi! Tidaaak! Apa sih yang kupikirkan!?" sepertinya Sai harus sedikit menjauh dari Naruto, atau paling tidak menyingkirkan buku-buku yang sering dibacanya bersama Kakashi-sensei.

"Nah ayo Himeka-chan, saatnya kita mandi!" seru Ino bersemangat.

"Tidak, Himeka tidak mau! Himeka mau mandi bersama Mama!" Himeka memberontak.

"Tapi Himeka harus mandi, kalau tidak nanti Himeka bau dan kuman-kuman menyerang loh," ujar Ino menakut-nakuti.

"Himeka tidak peduli dengan kuman dan bau! Pokoknya Himeka tidak akan mandi selain dengan Mama!" Himeka menyilangkan tangannya di dada tanda dia bersikeras.

"Shimura-kun tolong aku," bisik Ino pada Sai.

"Himeka-chan, kalau kau tidak mandi kau tidak akan mendapat jatah kare yang enak buatan Ino Nee-chan dan nanti Mama dan Papa tidak akan kemari loh. Mereka pasti mengira Himeka-chan anak yang nakal karena tidak mau menurut pada Ino Nee-chan, Himeka mau seperti itu?" bujukan Sai sepertinya berhasil, Himeka mulai terlihat melunak.

"Ho-Hontou? Apa Himeka nanti akan dimarahi oleh Papa dan Mama?" tanya Himeka.

"Nah kalau tidak mau seperti itu mandi bersama Ino Nee-chan sekarang, Himeka anak yang baik kan?" Sai tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Himeka.

"Iya! Ayo Ino Nee-chan ke kamar mandi sekarang!" seru Himeka bersemangat sambil berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Himeka-chan tunggu! Shimura-kun, ternyata kau pintar membujuk anak kecil ya. Aku tak menyangka kau punya sisi lembut juga," puji Ini tulus.

"Yamanaka-san, yang tadi itu pujian atau sindiran?"

"Keduanya! Hahaa!" Ino kembali berlari menyusul Himeka.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

Saat mereka berdua berada di kamar mandi, jantung Sai tidak bisa berhenti berdebar kencang. Wajahnya berubah merah, dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Mari kita dengar percakapan Ino dan Himeka saat di dalam kamar mandi.

"Wah punya Ino Nee-chan besar juga tidak kalah dengan punya Mama!" seru Himeka

"Tentu saja punya Onee-chan besar kan?" sahut Ino.

"Wah kelihatannya empuk, Himeka boleh memegangnya?"

"Boleh saja."

Brush! Teh yang sedang diminum Sai langsung berhamburan, menyembur ke luar.

"Sial aku juga ingin kalau begitu, aku jadi iri dengan Himeka-chan!"

"Wah Onee-chan Himeka boleh memilikinya?"

"Nanti kau juga akan punya Himeka-chan, sabarlah sedikit! Yamanaka-san juga tidak boleh memberikan aset berhargamu!"

"Boleh saja, lagipula Onee-chan sudah lama memilikinya. Ini bebek karet yang Onee-chan punya sejak TK."

Duak! Kepala Sai langsung membentur meja kotatsu, rupanya hanya bebek karet. Sepertinya hari ini Sai terlalu banyak berkhayal yang tidak-tidak.

"Bebek karet? Aku pasti sudah tercemar pikiran kotor dari Naruto-kun sehingga berpikir yang tidak-tidak seperti ini!"

"Hi...Himeka-chan, jangan sentuh disitu...Onee-chan geli...," Ino tiba-tiba merintih dengan suara yang sangat seksi.

"Ah tapi kulit Onee-chan halus sekali, Himeka mau punya yang seperti ini," jawab Himeka.

"Sial! Sial! Aku malah jadi penasaran! Apakah aku harus mengintip? Tidak-tidak! Itu perbuatan yang keji! Tapi rasa ingin tahuku sebagai lelaki tidak bisa menahannya, aku harus bagaimana?" batin Sai terasa bergejolak, dia berada dianatar dua pilihan yang sulit, memenuhi hasratnya sebagai lelaki normal atau menjalankan sebuah etika.

Buak! Sekali lagi dia menghantamkan kepalanya ke arah kotatsu sambil berkata,"Tenanglah Sai! Kau pasti bisa mengatasi semua godaan ini! Kau itu bukan manusia rendahan yang suka mengintip gadis yang tengah mandi!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, tiba-tiba dirinya dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan dari Ino dari arah kamar mandi. Sai segera bangkit dan berlari dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah sumber teriakan dan dengan secepat kilat membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Ada apa Yamanaka-san...," dirinya tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi setelah melihat sebuah surga yang tengah terpampang jelas di depannya.

"Kyaa! Echi! Sukebe! Hentai!" teriakan Ino sangat keras sambil melempar semua peralatan mandi yang berada didekatnya, entah apa yang dilemparnya terakhir kali. Yang jelas itu telak mengenai wajah Sai dan membuatnya pingsan dengan luka memar di dahinya.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sai telah tersadar dari pingsannya, sungguh tidak menyenangkan dilempar dengan peralatan mandi hanya karena bermaksud menolong Ino. Begitu dia membuka matanya yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah Ino yang khawatir dan cemas, Himeka juga ikut menjaga Sai.

"Apa yang ter...Ittai! Kepalaku sakit sekali," rintih Sai saat mencoba bangun tapi kembali ditahab oleh Ino.

"Jangan bergerak dulu nanti kompresnya jatuh. Maafkan aku sudah melempar berbagai macam peralatan mandi padamu ya, aku benar-benar reflek tadi," Ino tampak menyesal sekali karena perbuatannya barusan.

"Sudahlah, itu kan tidak sengaja. Lagipula, apa sih yang membuatmu teriak begitu kencang tadi?" tanya sai penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Ehm...itu...anoo...eetoo..." Ino hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"Yasudah kalau kau tak mau memberitahuku...EH?!" tiba-tiba Sai berteriak dan tersadar akan posisinya saat ini.

"Ka-kau kenapa Shimura-kun? Membuatku kaget saja, lihat Himeka juga sampai terkejut begitu. Kemari Himeka-chan," Ino menjulurkan tangannya pada Himeka yang sedang berada di pojok ruangan karena teriakan Sai barusan.

"Ke-kenapa aku di pangkuanmu, Yamanaka-san?" tanya Sai bingung.

"Ya, ka-karena tidak ada bantal lagi. A-apa kau tidak suka?" Ino balik bertanya.

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja..." Sai tak bisa kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, wajahnya memerah. Ino pun sama, dia tak bisa memandang wajah Sai yang membuatnya berdebar-debar. Keduanya kembali menciptakan keheningan, Ino menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya, sepertinya momen romantis akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

KRIUK...! Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi perut yang menganggu momen romantis mereka berdua

"Onee-chan, Himeka lapar. Karenya belum siap?" Himeka bertanya sambil memegangi perutnya, sepertinya dia sangat lapar.

"Go-gomen Himeka-chan sudah membuatmu menunggu seperti itu, Onee-chan akan membawakannya untukmu, duduk yang manis ya. Shimura-kun, kau sudah baikan?" Ino bertanya pada Sai yang masih berada di pangkuannya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah bisa bangun sekarang, arigatou Yamanaka-san," Sai sudah beranjak bangun dan membiarkan Ino ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan kare buatannya yang sudah matang.

Dalam beberapa menit kare yang lezat sudah tersaji di atas meja, aroma lezat pun mulai tercium, membuat Himeka ingin segera menyantapnya. Wajahnya kelihatan sudah tak sabar lagi.

"Nee Onee-chan! Himeka boleh memakan ini semua?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Onee-chan kan membuatnya khusus untukmu. Lagipula di belakang masih ada kok, jadi jangan sungkan untuk tambah ya. Shimura-kun, ayo kau juga makan," suara Ino terdengar manis sekali saat menyuruhnya makan.

"I-iya," Sai tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan, tak terasa air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ino yang tak sengaja melihatnya menjadi khawatir dan memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Apa kau menangis Shimura-kun? Apa karenya tidak enak?" Ino bertanya dengan hati-hati, takut melukai perasaan Sai.

"Ah... tidak kok! Karenya sangat enak, iya kan Himeka-chan?"

"Em!" sahut Himeka sambil mengunyah karenya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis? Apa ini mengingatkanmu tentang sesuatu yang menyedihkan?" Ino kembali bertanya.

"Yah, aku hanya rindu momen-momen seperti ini. Biasanya Kaa-san selalu memasak kare ketika akhir pekan dan Tou-san yang libur esok harinya, selalu menjanjikan berkreasi. Kakakku dan aku selalu bertengkar tentang tempat yang kami kunjungi," sesudah mengatakan hal itu Sai kembali menyeka air matanya.

"Shimura-kun..."

"Sudahlah, aku malah membuat atmosfirnya jadi tidak enak. Ayo kita habiskan kare lezat ini Himeka-chan!" seru sai bersemangat, namun kesedihan tetap terpancar dari wajahnya sebaik apapun dia menyembunyikannya dan Ino menyadari akan hal itu.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

Waktu sudah semakin malam dan saatnya bagi Himeka untuk tidur, namun anak ini masih bersikeras tidak tidur. Sedari tadi dia hanya menanyakan tentang Naruto dan Hinata yang tak kunjung menjemputnya.

"Nee Onee-chan! Kenapa Papa dan Mama tidak kesini? Kapan mereka kesini?" tanya Himeka kesekian kalinya.

"Sabar Himeka-chan, lagipula di luar masih hujan badai. Wajar saja bila Papa dan Mamamu kesulitan kesini. Lebih baik Himeka-chan tidur dulu nanti akan Onee-chan bangunkan kalau Papa dan Mama sudah datang," janji Ino.

"Tidak! Himeka tidak akan tidur sampai bertemu Papa dan Mama!" Himeka masih saja bersikeras, Ino dibuat bingung melihat sikap keras kepala Himeka, dia hanya menatap Sai mengaharapkan bantuan.

"Himeka-chan, kalau Papa dan Mama melihatmu masih bangun jam segini nanti apa yang mereka katakan? Mereka pasti khawatir kan? Himeka-chan mau membuat Papa dan Mama khawatir?" Sai mencoba membujuk Himeka.

"Tidak, Himeka hanya mau melihat Papa dan Mama! Himeka tidak mau jadi anak nakal!" isak Himeka.

"Nah, kalau begitu jadi anak baik Himeka-chan. Himeka tidak mau membuat Papa dan Mama khawatir kan?"

"Iya, Himeka akan tidur sekarang, tapi biasanya Himeka dibacakan cerita oleh Mama baru bisa tidur. Onii-chan dan Onee-chan bisa bacakan?" pinta Himeka dengan wajahnya yang sangat imut sampai mereka berdua tidak bisa menolak permintaan malaikat kecil itu.

"Baiklah, akan Onii-chan ceritakan kisah terseru yang bisa membuatmu bermimpi indah!" seru Sai bersemangat.

Akhirnya setelah melalui perjuangan keras selama 30 menit, mereka berdua bisa membuat Himeka tertidur nyenyak. Setelah mengecup dahi Himeka dengan lembut dan menutupinya dengan selimut mereka berdua meninggalkan Himeka yang kini sudah tertidur, tak lupa sebelumnya mengucapkan selamat malam.

"Akhirnya anak itu tidur juga, susah sekali membuatnya tertidur," tutur Sai sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Kau saja yang aneh, kalau kau tidak menceritakan kisah tentang _Kuchisake no Onna _padanya pasti dia sudah tidur dari tadi. Kasihan sekali Himeka-chan, dia ketakutan tadi," sahut Ino geli.

"Yah, aku kan tidak tahu cerita anak-anak. Kebetulan aku sedang membaca buku cerita seram jadi kuceritakan salah satu kisahnya," jawab Sai tak mau kalah.

"Darimana bisa bermimpi indah kalau ceritanya seseram itu, Shimura-kun? Kau ini aneh sekali, tapi ngomong-ngomong kau hebat sekali, seharian ini bisa membujuk Himeka-chan. Kau hebat sekali dalam mengurus anak kecil," Ino memuji dengan tulus, namun wajah Sai langsung berubah murung.

"Aku...hanya teringat saat aku kecil dulu..."

"Kalau kau tak mau menceritakannya tak apa, lagipula sepertinya menyakitkan untukmu..." belum selesai Ino berbicara Sai sudah menyelanya.

"Ah itu bukan sesuatu yang begitu menyedihkan kok, Yamanaka-san mau mendengarnya?"

"Kalau kau berkenan, lebih baik kita bicara disana aku takut Himeka-chan terbangun saat kita mengobrol," Ino menunjuk ke arah ruang keluarga.

Mereka berdua duduk sambil menghangatkan diri di dalam kotatsu, sambil menarik nafas panjang Sai memulai ceritanya,"Aku kehilangan keluargaku pada saataku duduk di kelas 4."

"Shimura-kun...lebih baik..."

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil dan dari kecelakaan itu hanya aku yang selamat. Ketika ditemukan, jasad Kaa-san sedang memeluk erat diriku dan Tou-san berusaha melindungi kami berdua. Aku yang saat itu masih belum mengerti terus bertanya pada Jii-san tentang orangtuaku, seperti kemana mereka pergi atau kapan mereka kembali."

"Pasti berat saat itu ya?" Ino berusaha sedikit meringankan beban Sai saat bercerita.

"Ya begitulah, aku tidak ingin menceritakannya pada Jii-san karena takut membuatnya khawatir. Dulu sepulang sekolah aku selalu duduk di pinggir sungai menanti Kaa-san memanggilku dan pulang menyantap makan malam. Namun sampai akhir tidak ada seorangpun yang memanggilku. Semua temanku saat itu hanya bisa berbisik dan memandangku penuh dengan rasa iba saat itu."

Tak bisa berkata apa-apa, Ino hanya bisa tertegun mendengar cerita Sai yang begitu sedihnya. Kehilangan orangtua dan saudara begitu cepat di saat dirinya masih kecil, ditambah perlakuan dari teman-temanyanya itu. Ingin sekali Ino menghibur lelaki malang yang di depannya ini.

"Saat itu aku juga hampir menyerah dengan melukis, karena melukis hanya mengingatkanku pada keluargaku. Kaa-san yang mengajarkanku melukis, Tou-san yang memberikanku buku sketsa dan Nii-san yang memberikan seperangkat alat melukis dari tabungannya, ketika akan melukis tanganku menjadi berat, air mataku terus mengalir mengingat mereka. Aku pernah berniat membuang semua kenangan mereka, untung saja saat itu ada seseorang yang mencegahku," wajah Sai tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cerah dan tersenyum ke arah Ino.

"Si...siapa orang itu?" tanya Ino penasaran, dia ingin tahu siapa orang yang bisa membuat Sai tersenyum seperti ini, sedikit rasa cemburu membakar dirinya.

"Orang itu...Yamanaka-san sendiri, ketika aku membuang semua benda kenangan itu kau menghentikanku," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Aku? Kapan aku melakukannya Shimura-kun?" sepertinya ingatan Sai yang salah atau Ino yang benar-benar lupa.

"Waktu itu, ketika aku mau membuangnya kau mengatakan itu adalah kenangan dari keluargaku, jika aku membuangnya berari aku juga ikut membuang mereka."

"Etoo...ehmm," kelihatannya Ino berpikir keras, mencoba mengingat sesuatu,"Ah! Aku ingat! Kau bocah pelukis yang waktu itu ya!" seru Ino tiba-tiba.

"Bocah pelukis? Jadi kau memangggilku seperti itu? Aneh sekali," komentar Sai.

"Ha-habis aku tidak tahu namamu saat itu. Lalu bagaimana kau tahu kalau itu aku? Coba ceritakan?"

"Saat melihatmu pada upacara penerimaan murid baru aku langsung sadar kalau itu kau, aku mencoba mendekatimu tapi karena kau selalu bersama teman-temanmu aku jadai susah. Jadi kuputuskan untuk bergabung di klub yang sama denganmu, meski begitu aku memang tak bisa langsung akrab. Begitu aku mencoba untuk berbicara yang terlontar malah kata-kata ejekan. Sebenarnya aku...aku..."

"Aku...apa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Aah sudahlah, lupakan saja!"

"Kau malah membuat penasaran kalau begitu! Ayo katakan saja, aku tidak akan mentertawakanmu walau itu memalukan!" desak Ino.

"Aku...aku...AKU MENYUKAI YAMANAKA-SAN!" teriak Sai.

"E...EH!" wajah Ino berubah menjadi merah, perasaannya bercampur aduk antara bingung, kaget dan senang.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, yang jelas aku sudah mengutarakan perasaanku padamu. Soal dibalas atau tidak itu urusan nanti, jadi santai saja, bersikap seperti biasa saja."

"Aku...aku hanya bingung...tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa," ucap Ino terbata-bata, kegugupan masih menguasai hatinya.

"Ya...lebih baik kita tidur saja sekarang aku mengantuk. Aku tidur duluan Yamanaka-san," Sai berdiri dan melangkah melalui Ino ke kamar tamu, namun tiba-tiba Ino memeganginya.

"Tunggu, aku akan memberikan jawabannya padamu sekarang," Ino memantapkan diri, dia tiba-tiba berdiri memeluk Sai dan mencium bibirnya.

"Ya-Yamanaka-san?"

"Inilah jawaban dariku, Sai-kun!" ujar Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Yamanaka-san...aku..."

"Bukan Yamanaka-san lagi, tapi panggil aku Ino," Ino mengatakannya dengan kalimat termanis yang pernah didengar oleh Sai.

"Ino-san..."

"Onee-chan dan Onii-chan sedang apa malam-malam begini?" tanya Himeka yang sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Anoo...etoo...kami...sedang...merayakan kalau kami sudah menjadi teman dekat," tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide telintas di benak Sai. Beruntung bel tiba-tiba berbunyi, menyelamatkan mereka berdua.

"Ino-san, apa kau masih bangun?" terdengar suara Hinata memanggil mereka dari luar, suara badai tak terdengar lagi hanya hujan rintik yang terdengar.

"Mama! Itu suara Mama!" seru Himeka senang, dia langsung berlari ke pintu depan.

"Masuk saja Hinata, pintunya tidak dikunci kok," balas Ino yang juga berlari meyusul Himeka tak lupa menggandeng Sai yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Himeka, kau tidak membuat repot Sai dan Ino kan?" tanya Naruto pada Himeka yang kini berada dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak dong, malah Himeka membantu Onii-chan dan Onee-chan menjadi teman dekat," jawab Himeka sambil memamerkan giginya.

"Teman dekat? Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan lebih baik kalian pulang saja," sahut Ino.

"Mencurigakan, sejak kapan kalian menjadi dekat? Bergandengan tangan lagi, ini aneh?" komentar Naruto membuat mereka langsung bersikap aneh.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, Himeka kelihatannya capek, ayo pulang," ajak Hinata yang sudah menggandeng lengan Naruto.

"Tapi Hinata..."

"Sudahlah, ayo!" Hinata mulai agak memaksa.

Setelah Naruto, Hinata dan Himeka pulang keadaan kembali menjadi sunyi senyap, tak ada kata-kata lagi yang terlontar dari mulut mereka. Namun mereka tahu bahwa hati mereka telah terhubung dan telah terjalin suatu hubungan yang baru diantara mereka. Di tengah dinginnya malam, Sai kembali mengecup bibir Ino dengan lembut.

**Chapter 6 End**

**Omake**

"Echi, sukebe, Hentai!" maki Ino sambil terus melempari Sai dengan semua peralatan mandi di dekatnya, bahkan ember pun ikut melayang ke arah kepala Sai dan sukses membuatnya pingsan.

"Onii-chan pingsan, bagaimana ini Onee-chan?" tanya Himeka kebingungan.

"Ke-kenapa bisa pingsan ya? Padahal aku hanya melemparnya dengan sampo, sabun dan...ember?! Pantas saja dia pingsan," Ino baru saja menyadari kesalahannya yang telah melempar ember kayu ke kepala Sai yang malang. Semoga Sai tidak pernah menyadari kekhilafan Ino yang telah melemparnya dengan sebuah ember.

**Author Note**

Konnichiwa minna-san, bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? Apa sudah memuaskan kalian semua? Hehe, berikutnya mungkin giliran SasuSaku yang tampil atau mungkin NaruHina lagi. Ya pokoknya nantikan sajalah. Yasudah sampai jumpa di next chapter, jangan lupa reviewnya! Matta nee!


	7. Chapter 7

**Bokutachi no Akachan**

**Author: Lynhart Lanscard**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno**

**Chapter 7 : Sakura's Feeling**

Sudah sehari berlalu sejak kejadian pengakuan cinta Sai pada Ino, namun entah kenapa Ino masih enggan membeberkan hubungan rahasia mereka. Dia masih ingin merahasiakan hubungan spesial mereka, bahkan teman-teman satu klub pun tidak ada yang tahu, termasuk Sakura sahabat Ino. Sedari tadi Sakura terus memperhatikan wajah Ino yang terus tersenyum berseri-seri dalam perjalanan ke sekolah. Tentu saja Sakura merasa curiga, apakah temannya ini sedang jatuh cinta atau otaknya sedang korslet.

"Hei Ino, daritadi aku memperhatikan kau terus saja tersenyum. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Sakura dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Ti-tidak ada kok Sakura! Mana mungkin aku tersenyum-senyum begitu? Memangnya aku sudah gila apa?" bantah Ino.

"Tapi aku benar-benar melihatmu tersenyum, ayolah katakan rahasiamu padaku! Kita sahabat yang tak pernah ada rahasia kan, kita selalu berbagi suka dan duka bersama kan?" pinta Sakura dengan wajah memelas.

"Aah gomen, benar tidak ada apa-apa kok," elak Ino lagi. Bukannya Ino tidak ingin merahasiakan sesuatu dari Sakura, hanya saja ia tidak mau membuat sahabatnya itu bertambah depresi karena dia dan Hinata sudah maju jauh melangkahi Sakura yang belum ada perkembangan dengan Sasuke.

"Pelit," ejek Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ohayou, Ino-san, Sakura-san," ujar Sai yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang mereka, khas dengan senyumannya.

"Ohayou Sai-kun," jawab Ino malu-malu, terlihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Heh...sejak kapan kalian saling memanggil nama depan seperti itu, aku kok tidak tahu," Sakura melirik mereka dengan tatapan curiga.

"Sudah lama kok, iya kan?" tanya Ino pada Sai.

"Be-benar, lagipula kita kan sudah lama berteman, mau sampai kapan memanggil nama keluarga seperti itu," jawab Sai yang terdengar natural sekali.

Sakura yang tak puas demgan jawaban itu hanya diam saja, dia memperlambat jalannya sampai dia berada di belakang mereka dan terus mengawasi mereka dengan pandangan curiga.

"Mencurigakan," ucapnya.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

Di kelas 1-3 telah terjadi perbincangan hebat antara Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, dan Shikamaru, mereka sungguh terpesona dengan kelihaian Naruto yang mampu menghindari hukuman maut dari Hibiki Sensei. Mereka semua duduk melingkar di dekat meja Naruto sambil mendengar tentang penjelasannya.

"Hebat kau Naruto! Bisa selamat dari hukuman itu, setahuku sih cuma kau saja sih yang setelah dipanggil oleh Hibiki masih segar bugar seperti ini," ujar Kiba bersemangat.

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa menghindari itu Naruto? Beritahu kami," desak Chouji sambil terus mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

"Bagaimana yah, aku sendiri juga terkejut dengan diriku sendiri kemarin," sombong Naruto.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara, lebih baik cerita atau tidak sama sekali. Mendokusai," kata Shikmaru seperti biasa.

"Baik, baik, akan kuceritakan," ujar Naruto sambil menaruh roti Yakisoba yang sedang dimakannya.

_**Flashback **_

Di ruang guru terasa menyeramkan, walaupun sudah terbiasa berada di sini tapi tetap saja, berdiri di depan Hibiki Sensei salah satu guru tergalak yang dimiliki Konoha Gakuen benar-benar menyeramkan. Matanya yang memandang dengan tatapan yang tajam seperti binatang buas yang hendak menerkam mangsanya. Naruto sedari tadi hanya menelan ludahnya, tak berani menatap wajah Sensei yang memanggilnya seraya mengutuki kebodohan dirinya tadi.

"Jadi Namikaze, ceritakan, kenapa kau berani membuat gaduh di kelasku tadi?" ujarnya datar namun disertai pandangan yang mencekam.

"E...a-apa maksud Sensei? A-aku tak mengerti," jawab Naruto dengan wajah polos tak berdosa.

"JANGAN BERCANDA DENGANKU NAMIKAZE!" BRAK! Dia berteriak sambil memukulkan tangannya ke meja yang berada di depannya. Naruto langsung berubah ciut dan pucat, persis seperti pasien kanker yang diberi tahu akan mati hari ini.

"Hi-Hibiki Sensei, mohon jangan kasar dengan murid. Bagaimana nanti kalau dia stress?" suara lemah lembut milik Shizune Sensei mengingatkan.

"Nice timing Shizune Nee-chan!" batin Naruto girang.

"Apa hakmu menceramahiku Shizune Sensei? Asal kau tahu, Namikaze ini sudah membuat begitu banyak masalah di sekolah ini!" balas Hibiki.

"Ta-tapi bagaimanapun juga..."

"Anda terlalu memanjakannya, lihat akibatnya, dia berbuat keonaran sesukanya! Saya paham tindakan anda sebagai walinya di sekolah tapi tolong berbuat bijak! Anda membiarkannya terlalu bebas, kalau saya yang jadi wali kelasnya pasti dia sudah berubah 100 kali lebih baik dari pada ini!" Hibiki kini berbalik menceramahi Shizune, kini wajah Shizune mulai berurai air mata.

"Nah Shizune-sensei, ada yang ingin kutanyakan tentang laporan ini. Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" ujar Kakashi Sensei yang langsung menarik tangannya meninggalkan Naruto dan Hibiki berdua.

"Kakashi Sensei, Shizune Nee-chan! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" jerit Naruto putus asa dalam hatinya.

"Jadi Namikaze-kun, sampai mana kita tadi?" Hibiki tersenyum menyeramkan.

Naruto benar-benar berpikir keras saat itu untuk menghindari hukuman gila ini, baru kali ini dia merasa beruntung mempunyai otak yang bisa dipakainya. Dia melihat sekeliling, berusaha mengingat apapun, sampai akhirnya sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

"Se-sensei, boleh aku bicara sebentar," ujar Naruto dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Silahkan, aku tak melarang perkataan terakhirmu...ups maksudku penyesalanmu," jawab Hibiki Morino masih dengan wajah sangarnya.

"Sensei memang pantas menghukumku karena perbuatanku yang membuat kelas ribut, aku memang pantas mendapatkannya. Namun, saat itu aku sangat rindu dengan sosok ayahku yang aku sangat jarang melihatnya. Beliau orang yang sangat sibuk, setiap hari selalu pulang tengah malam, bahkan di hari libur pun bekerja. Aku jarang mendapat kesempatan untuk bersamanya, jadi..." Naruto sengaja menghentikan perkataannya sambil menunggu reaksi dari Hibiki.

"Jadi kenapa? Lanjutkan Namikaze," ini hanya perasaan Naruto saja atau Hibiki mulai menangis.

"Jadi saat aku menatap keluar jendela, aku melihat seorang anak lelaki bersama ayahnya yang tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tanpa sadar aku menyebut ayah, aku benar-benar...Sensei! Hukumlah aku! Hukum murid bodohmu ini yang membuat keributan di kelas hanya karena menyebut ayahnya! Hukum aku Sensei!" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan isak tangis buatan.

"Na-Namikaze-kun, aku tak menyangka ceritamu begitu menyentuh. Sebenarnya aku juga dulu seperti itu, karena itu Namikaze-kun janganlah ragu untuk bercerita tentang masalahmu padaku. Sensei akan selalu mendengarkan masalahmu!" Hibiki benar-benar terharu dengan cerita buatan Naruto.

"Sensei..." Naruto memeluk Hibiki dan akhirnya hukumannya pada hari itu pun dibatalkan, happy ending.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Wah kau lumayan juga Naruto, tumben otakmu itu encer," puji Kiba.

"Hehe, otakku memang selalu encer. Kau saja yang tidak pernah menyadarinya Kiba," balas Naruto menyombongkan dirinya.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau si buas Hibiki itu ternyata sentimental juga," timpal Chouji.

"Itu artinya, jangan menilai orang dari luarnya saja Chouji. Lihat saja si bodoh ini, meski di luar dia nampak bodoh tak ada yang menyangka dia punya ide brilian seperti itu," sahut Shikamaru.

"Jangan mengejekku Shikamaru! Aku ini orang yang hebat tahu!" balas Naruto sengit.

"Haha, kau ini bergurau atau apa sih? Sejak kapan kau jadi orang yang hebat begitu Naruto?" gurau Kiba.

Saat asyik-asyiknya bergurau, tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan munculah orang yang sedang dibicarakan, Hibiki Sensei dengan wajah garangnya yang biasa membuat semua murid menelan ludah mereka.

"Naruto-kun! Aku sudah lama mencarimu, sekarang biarkan Sensei mendegarkan suara hatimu yang terluka itu! Sensei akan mendengarkan semua ceritamu Naruto-kun!" ujar Hibiki dengan gayanya yang berlebihan.

"Se-Sensei!?" Naruto nampak kebingungan.

"Ayo! Jangan malu-malu Naruto-kun! Menangislah di dada Sensei!" sepertinya Guy Sensei punya saingan baru.

"Aku tidak akan malu, tapi...huek!" leher Naruto sudah dicengkaram Hibiki yang entah mau membawanya ke arah mana.

"Sensei tolong jaga Naruto," ujar Shikamaru.

"Aku serahkan kepadamu Sensei," sahut Chouji juga.

"Biarakan jiwanya tenang di alam sana," timpal Kiba.

"Brengsek kalian semua! Kalian pikir aku sudah mati apa!? Tidak!" teriakan Naruto makin lama makin menjauh seiring dengan jauhnya Hibiki membawanya.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

Sementara itu di ruang klub terdengar ramai seperti biasa oleh suara Himeka yang sibuk bertanya ini itu dan bermain dengan semuanya, kecuali Sasuke yang tengah tertidur di sofa ruang klub, entah apa yang diimpikannya.

"Aku sudah tak kuat lagi, gantikan aku Sakura," ujar Ino sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam karena lelah diajak bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Himeka.

"Uuh...Tidak seru, masa Ino Nee-chan sudah capek? Kita kan baru bermain sebentar," Himeka langsung memasang wajah cemberutnya, khas anak kecil yang tidak dituruti.

"Jangan begitu Himeka-chan, kasihan kan Ino Nee-chan. Ayo main dengan Onee-chan yuk," bujuk Sakura.

"Nggak! Himeka Cuma mau main dengan Ino Nee-chan, so...soalnya O...Onee-chan sudah janji," Himeka mulai menangis terisak.

"Cup...cup, Himeka-chan main bareng Mama saja. Kasihan Ino Nee-chan sudah menemani dari tadi," kali ini Hinata yang membujuknya dan rupanya langsung berhasil, Himeka langsung melompat ke arah Hinata dan tidak jadi menangis.

"Kau benar-benar seperti Mamanya Hinata, sugoi," puji Sakura terjagum-kagum.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ino-san, sepertinya kau kelelahan sekali. Ini minum dulu," Sai menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada Ino.

"Arigatou Sai-kun," Ino segera meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Mencurigakan, kenapa tindakan kalian seperti sepasang kekasih begitu? Sudah begitu saling memanggil nama kecil lagi. Hayoo mengaku, pasti ada sesuatu di antara kalian kan?!" teriak Sakura menghakimi.

"Ti-tidak kok, ka-kami tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Ino gugup.

"Jangan bohong!"

Brak! Pintu ruang klub terbuka dengan kasar dan munculah Naruto dengan nafas yang terengah-engah layaknya seorang pelari yang baru saja menyelesaikan marathon.

"Yey! Papa datang!" teriak Himeka senang.

"Sembunyikan aku cepat! Dan kalau Hibiki datang, bilang aku tidak ada," Naruto langsung bersembunyi di bawah meja dambil memberi isyarat agar Himeka tetap diam.

Brak! Kali ini Hibiki yang membuka pintu, dan persis yang dikatakan Naruto tadi, dia langsung menanyakan keberadaan Naruto.

"Dimana Naruto-kun?" tanyanya.

"Kami tidak tahu Sensei, dari tadi dia tidak kemari," jawab mereka serempak dan membuat Hibiki langsung mencarinya di tempat lain.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun," tanya Hinata cemas dan menyodorkannya segelas air putih.

"Ti...tidak...aku...baik...saja..." jawabannya masih terengah-engah, sepertinya kelelahan belum pergi dari dirinya.

"Papa habis main petak umpet ya?" tanya Himeka polos.

"Bukan!"

Melihat suasana kehangatan masing-masing pasangan membuat Sakura tak enak, kedua sahabatnya kini sudah mendapatkan pria yang mereka inginkan, sementara dia sedikitpun tak bisa membuat Sasuke berpaling ke arahnya. Hanya dia yang tak ada kemajuan, itu membuat dirinya terus murung.

Sepulang sekolah, Ino memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Sakura, tak enak melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini murung terus.

"Yo Sakura! Kau ini murung terus, kenapa sih? Ceria dong seperti biasa, nanti Sasuke tak mau mendekatimu loh," canda Ino.

"Sudahlah Ino tak usah menyemangatiku, aku sudah tahu kau dan Sai pacaran. Jujur saja, aku takkan marah kok," sahut Sakura.

"Kau sudah tahu ya?"

"Terlihat jelas dari sikap kalian tahu, mulai kapan?"

"Baru saja kemarin."

"Wah selamat ya, aku senang selain Hinata kau juga mendapatkan pria yang kau suka sedangkan aku tak bergerak sedikitpun. Nee Ino, apa aku lebih baik melupakan Sasuke-kun saja ya?"

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa Sakura? Bukankah kau sudah menyukai Sasuke-kun sejak lama, kenapa malah baru menyerah sekarang?"

"Tapi, sedikitpun dia tidak melirikku. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, semua caraku tak berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin benar yang kau bilang waktu itu, Sasuke-kun memang bukan pasanganku."

"Ta-tapi waktu itu aku kan cuma bercanda, jangan terlalu serius ah. Mungkin di dalam hatinya dia menyukaimu. Jangan menyerah Sakura," Ino terus memberi semangat.

"Tapi..."

"Begini saja aku punya rencana bagus untukmu dan Sasuke-kun, jika ini tidak berhasil juga kau boleh melakukaan apapun setelahnya. Setidaknya kita sudah mencoba, bagaimana?" tawar Ino.

"Boleh juga," sahut Sakura terdengar ceria seperti biasa.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

Keesokan harinya, sang idola Konoha Gakuen, Sasuke Uchiha tengah berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk dan selembar roti tawar yang dibawanya sebagai sarapan dia memulai harinya di sekolah. Satu tangannya diletakkan di dalam saku celananya, gaya khas seorang Uchiha. Sekali dua kali mulutnya menguap, walaupun dia tidur cukup semalam entah mengapa dia masih saja mengantuk. Deg! Tiba-tiba dia merasakan hawa yang tak enak dari sekitarnya, benar saja Haruno Sakura, salah satu gadis yang tergila-gila olehnya dan teman satu klubnya tengah menghampiri sambil berlari dari arah belakang.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun," sapa Sakura sambil menepuk punggungnya.

"Eh?" reaksi Sasuke karena ternyata tindakan Sakura jauh dari salamnya yang biasa. Biasanya Sakura memeluknya dari belakang dan melakukan _german supplex _kepadanya.

"Hei, kenapa tidak membalas salamku? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku heran kau ini tidak seperti biasanya," Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Ah masa? Eh itu Naruto dan Hinata! Hei Naruto! Hinata! Ohayou!" Sakura langsung menghampiri mereka berdua meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terheran-heran. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sakura, apa dia benar-benar ingin melupakan Sasuke? Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh Ino?

**Chapter 7 End**

Yo minna bagaimana kabar kalian, masih setiakah menunggu updatenya fic ini? Hehehe, maaf ya minna kalau updatenya lama. Terimakasih atas penantiannya, semoga puas dengan chapter kali ini. Oh iya, yang lagi kena banjir sabar ya, dan sambil nunggu airnya surut mending baca fic ini, hehe. Jangan lupa reviewnya, matta ne!

Note:

_german supplex : sebuah gerakan gulat yang terkenal dan sering diperlihatkan di anime dan dorama jepang. Caranya dengan memeluk tubuh lawan dari belakang dan lalu membantingnya (don't try this! :D)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bokutachi no Akachan**

**Author: Lynhart Lanscard**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno**

**Chapter 8 : Tori? Ore wa Tori Janai! (Ayam? Aku bukan ayam!)**

Sakura benar-benar menjadi orang yang berbeda sekarang, dia tidak terlihat terlalu menempel lagi dengan Sasuke, baik itu di kelas maupun di ruang klub. Kalau saja Sakura terus seperti ini, sudah pasti dia akan menjadi incaran para siswa di Konoha Gakuen. Tapi kita kesampingkan itu, pasti ada yang bertanya-tanya apa penyebab perubahan sifat Sakura kan? Kita lihat _flashback_nya

_**Flashback **_

"_Nee Ino, apa kau yakin ide ini akan berhasil?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu._

"_Ya kita coba saja, setidaknya kalau gagal kita telah mencoba. Aku akan sebut rencana kali ini 'Operasi Pendekatan Cewek Cuek', bagaimana?" seru Ino berapi-api._

"_Tapi apa akan berhasil pada Sasuke?"_

"_Sakura dengarkan aku, cowok itu tidak suka dengan wanita yang terlalu menempel padanya, kesannya terlalu menjual. Kita harus menjaga image kita dihadapan para cowok dengan agak cuek padanya yang nanti akan membuat rasa penasaran pada si target dan hasilnya dia akan mengejar kita kembali. Cewek itu harus sedikit misterius dan punya harga diri!" ujar Ino sok tahu._

"_Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuat kesan misterius itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran._

"_Jaga jarak dengannya! Usahakan seminimal mungkin bertemu dengannya, dan jika menyapa ucapkan 'hai' saja jangan berlebihan seperti reaksimu yang biasanya," besok aku akan jadi pemantaumu agar kau konsisten dalam rencana ini, mengerti?" perintah Ino layaknya seorang jendral perang dunia dua._

"_Ba-baik!" jawab Sakura gugup._

_Tiba-tiba telepon genggam Ino berdering di tengah pembahasan rencana pendekatan Sasuke, wajahnya yang semula cemberut karena terganggu dengan bunyi teleponnya langsung berubah cerah layaknya bunga yang baru saja disiram setelah seharian menerima terik matahari._

"_Ara Sai-kun, ada apa? Apa kau mau kencan minggu ini? Serius? Lalu dimana tempatnya dan bla...bla...bla..." Ino langsung tenggelam dalam pembicaraannya dengan kekasihnya membuatnya lupa diri dan yang lebih parahnya lagi melupakan masalah Sakura yang tengah dihadapannya._

"_Mana kata-kata 'kita harus menjaga image kita dihadapan para cowok'? Dasar Ino!" gerutu Sakura kesal. _

"_Ah maaf Sakura, aku harus segera pulang untuk menentukan jadwal kencan dnegan Sai-kun. Pokoknya ingat kata-kataku, cuek. Bye-bye!" Ino segera pamit pulang meninggalkan Sakura yang kesal, untung dia cepat kalau tidak bantal sudah mendarat di kepalanya._

**Present**

Sejauh ini Sakura berhasil melakukan seperti yang Ino sarankan padanya, meskipun dirinya harus menenangkan diri dengan menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok atau menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam wastafel yang penuh air untuk menyadarkan dirinya, namun sampai saat kisah ini ditulis, Sasuke masih belum menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda ketertarikkan pada Sakura, minat untuk menyapa pun tidak ada.

"Nee Ino, sepertinya rencana kali ini juga gagal deh," keluh Sakura sambil membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Sabar Sakura, baru saja sehari mana mungkin langsung menunjukkan hasilnya!" sahut Ino sambil menyingkirkan beberapa sayuran yang tak ia suka dari kotak bekalnya.

"Rencana apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Hinata yang baru saja bergabung.

"Loh Hinata, kau tidak sedang menjaga Himeka-chan?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Tidak, aku dan Naruto-kun memutuskan untuk menitipkan Himeka ke penitipan anak milik kerabat Naruto-kun. Himeka juga terlihat senang di sana, banyak teman-teman sebayanya yang mengajaknya bermain. Dia bahkan tak terlihat rewel saat aku dan Naruto-kun meninggalkannya," tutur Hinata, air mukanya terlihat bahagia layaknya seorang ibu yang baru saja menyaksikan anaknya bersekolah untuk pertama kalinya.

"Sungguh? Wah bagus dong, kalian jadi tak perlu repot untuk membawa Himeka ke sekolah. Tapi kenapa tidak dari kemarin saja melakukan hal itu?" Ino kembali bertanya.

"Itu...itu...gara-gara Naruto-kun lupa, dia bahkan baru ingat ketika kerabatnya itu menelpon malam tadi," jawab Hinata dengan rona merah di pipinya, malu akan kecerobohan orang yang ditaksirnya.

"Dasar dia itu memang bodoh, aku heran kau bisa suka dengan orang seceroboh Naruto. Ok, cukup membahas kecerobohan Naruto, sekarang kita kembali ke rencana pendekatan Sakura dengan Sasuke."

"Kalian merencanakan sesuatu lagi? Kali ini bagaimana?" tanya Hinata, dari nada bicaranya sepertinya dia tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Kali ini aku mencoba sesuatu yang bertolak belakang Hinata, aku mencoba untuk mengeluarkan sisi misterius Sakura untuk melakukan pendekatan pada Sasuke," jawab Ino penuh percaya diri.

"E...maksudnya?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kita akan coba menjadikan Sakura menjadi cewek yang misterius sehingga nanti Sasuke menjadi tertarik kepadanya, seperti yang ada di _manga_ ini," Ino mengeluarkan sebuah _manga_ yang berjudul _Nazo no Kanojo X_, covernya bergambar seorang gadis berambut pendek yang mengarahkan sebuah gunting kepada seorang lelaki.

"Me-menurutku yang seperti itu tidak akan berhasil pada Sasuke-kun, dia kan kadar kecuekannya melebihi batas normal. Mana mungkin memperhatikan orang yang sama-sama cuek," komentar Hinata.

"Sial kau Ino! Jadi kau menyuruhku melakukan hal yang sia-sia atas nama eksperimen gila dari _manga _yang kaubaca Ino?!" geram Sakura.

"Sa-sabar dulu Sakura, aku tidak menjadikanmu eksperimen kok. Semua yang ada di sini benar-benar mirip dengan yang ada di dunia nyata kok," balas Ino tak mau kalah.

"Apanya yang mirip? Lihat adegan ini! Mana ada sepasang kekasih yang merekatkan hubungan mereka dengan bertukar air liur seperti itu! Kau mau menyuruhku melakukan hal yang abnormal seperti itu dengan Sasuke-kun? Bisa-bisa aku tambah dibencinya!" omel Sakura dengan kesal menujukkan adegan yang ada di komik itu ke wajah Ino dekat-dekat.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sakura-san! A-aku punya ide yang lebih masuk akal!" Hinata berusaha menghentikannya dengan memeluk tubuh Sakura. Sakura kini berubah menjadi lebih tenang tak seperti anjing galak yang kelaparan lagi.

"Benarkah itu Hinata? Kau tak bohong kan?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang penuh harap, dirinya menjadi lebih tenang dan aura ganasnya menghilang

"I-iya," jawab Hinata.

"Jadi apa rencanamu Hinata-sensei?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Begini, nanti sepulang sekolah kalian menjemput Himeka dan menjaganya sampai nanti Naruto-kun dan aku menjemputnya. Nah, gunakan kesempatan berdua itu untuk mempererat hubungan kalian, bagaimana?" Hinata memaparkan rencananya.

"Yah, kurasa itu akan berhasil. Cara itu soalnya berhasil untukku dan Sai-kun, mungkin juga begitu denganmu dan Sasuke-kun," komentar Ino.

"Boleh juga, jadi apa yang akan kulakukan nanti ketika berdua dengan Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya ampun Sakura, masa begitu saja harus diberitahu! Kau ini bodoh juga ya, lakukan seperti yang pasangan normal lakukan seperti belanja makan malam bersama atau menidurkan Himeka, seperti itu!" omel Ino kesal melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi itu yang kau lakukan bersama Sai, Ino? Kau sudah dewasa ya rupanya, tidur bersama..." tukas Sakura dengan nada datar, namun wajahnya...

"Heh?! Kenapa kalian malah melirikku dengan tatapan seperti itu?! Aku kan hanya berbagi pengalaman saja!"seru Ino, terlihat mukanya yang merah menahan malu.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

Soal menyusun rencana dan melaksanakannya adalah hal yang berbeda, Sakura juga tahu tentang hal itu. Sekarang dia sedang berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar bisa mengajak Sasuke untuk menjemput Himeka. Apa dia akan memakai cara kekerasan seperti yang biasa dia lakukan atau dengan kelembutan? Dengan langkah yang gugup dia mendekati Sasuke yang tengah bersantai sambil membaca _manga_ di sofa.

"Nee Sasuke-kun, kau ada waktu sepulang sekolah nanti?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa? Kau mau mengajakku ke suatu tempat?" balas Sasuke.

"Eh, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hanya menebak, jadi kemana?"

"Menemaniku menjemput Himeka-chan di tempat penitipan anak, tepatnya di dekat distrik perbelanjaan, kau mau?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Tentu saja, nanti kita ketemu di gerbang sekolah."

"Eh? Tumben kau menyanggupinya, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku hanya tidak mau disuruh-suruh Itachi, kalau aku pulang cepat pasti dia menyuruhku membuatkan makan malam dan kebetulan ada yang ingin aku beli di sekitar situ," jawab Sasuke dingin seperti biasa, lalu ia melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa melihat wajah Sakura yang berubah kecewa.

"Ternyata bukan untukku ya," gumam Sakura pelan.

"Eh, kau bilang sesuatu Sakura?"

"Ti-tidak! Itu...itu hanya perasaanmu mungkin!" Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan ruang klub sementara Sasuke hanya bisa melongo melihat satu lagi keanehan Sakura.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

Di sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya terdiam, tak satupun kata-kata meluncur dari mulut mereka. Sebenarnya Sakura sendiri sangat gugup, karena ini pertama kalianya dia berjalan dengan Sasuke.

"Nee..." tanpa disadari mereka berdua bicara secara bersamaan.

"Kau duluan saja..." lagi-lagi mereka timing bicara mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Sasuke-kun saja duluan," ujar Sakura menyudahi acara yang konyol ini.

"Ehem, begini sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya padamu. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi padamu, kalau kuperhatikan kau tidak seperti biasanya, apa ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke, terdengar sedikit kegugupan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Eh? Memangnya aku berubah ya?" wajah Sakura langsung berubah merah.

"Ya, kau jadi sedikit agak pendiam sekarang, padahal dulu kau aktif sekali seperti Naruto apalagi jika bertemu denganku."

"Apa kau suka dengan aku yang dulu atau yang sekarang?"

"Aku...aku...Ah lihat itu tempatnya!" ujar Sasuke menunjuk sebuah tempat penitipan anak dengan papan nama yang bertuliskan "Penitipan Anak Himawari".

Sampai di tempat yang dituju, mereka langsung disambut oleh pria dengan rambut merah sebahu, wanita berambut biru yang anggun dan pria lain dengan warna rambut jingga yang mencolok, semuanya tersenyum ramah pada mereka.

"_Ko-konnichiwa_, kami mau menjemput Himeka-chan," sapa Sakura terdengar gugup.

"Oh, Himeka-chan ya? Kenapa bukan Naruto-kun dan Hinata-san sendiri yang datang menjemput," tanya wanita berambut biru tersebut.

"Me-mereka sedang ada perlu di ruang klub, ja-jadi kami disuruh menjaga Himeka-chan sampai mereka menjemutnya," jawab Sakura.

"Tak usah tegang begitu, _ojou-san_. Kami tidak akan menggigit kok. Oh iya perkenalkan, namaku Yahiko, dan wanita cantik disampingku ini bernama Konan, dan yang berambut merah itu Nagato?" ujar si pria dengan warna jingga sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Dasar si Naruto itu, masa dia tidak perhatian pada anak asuhnya sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong kalian siapanya Naruto?" tanya pria berambut merah yang ternyata bernama Nagato.

"Kami teman sekolahnya, namaku Haruno Sakura dan dia Uchiha Sasuke, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu."_

"Sudahlah Nagato, namanya juga anak muda. Pasti ada saatnya mereka ingin berdua saja tanpa diganggu siapapun kan?" ujar Yahiko sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Nagato.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, kau dan Konan kan juga sama," balas Nagato yang kali ini membuat Konan tersipu-sipu.

"A-aku akan ke dalam memanggil Himeka-chan," langkahnya terlihat terburu-buru, sepertinya dia menahan malu.

"Kau ini! Jangan menggoda kami dihadapan anak-anak yang masih polos!"

"Ya, ya. aku mengerti."

"Kalian berdua juga begitu kan? Pasti tidak ingin ditanyai tentang hubungan kalian, ya kan?" sambung Yahiko lagi yang sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah, sementara Sasuke langsung memalingkan mukanya.

"Ka-kami tidak seperti itu kok, ka-kami bukan pasangan...hanya...teman dekat," jawab Sakura dengan wajah tersipu-sipu, "meskipun ingin sih," gumamnya pelan.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Nagato.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak bilang apa-apa!" bantah Sakura, masih dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya sang bintang kecil kita akhirnya datang juga, Himeka berjalan keluar sambil bersenandung kecil, senyum merekah lebar di mulutnya yang mungil.

"Halo Himeka-chan, Onee-chan dan Onii-chan datang menjemputmu," sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Loh kok yang datang Saku Onee-chan dan Tori no Onii-chan? Mana Papa dan Mama?" tanya Himeka yang wajahnya langsung berubah cemberut. Sementara Sasuke langsung shok berat karena mendengar anak kecil memanggilnya _tori_.

"Papa dan Mama sedang sibuk jadi kami yang menjemput, lagipula nanti mereka juga akan menjemputmu kok. Papa dan Mama sedang menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial buat Himeka-chan," ujar Sakura.

"_Hontou_?! _Yatta_!" seru Himeka dengan gembira sambil melonjak-lonjak riang.

"Syukurlah Himeka-chan, kamu pasti senang ya?" kata Konan sambil berjongkok di sisinya.

"Tentu saja Konan-Sensei! Himeka sangat super senang!"

"Apa dia merepotkan selama di sini?" tanya Sakura

"Tidak kok, dia anak yang pintar dan penurut, meskipun sedikit terlalu aktif sih. Bahkan dia memberi julukan kepada teman-temannya, yah dia anak yang baik kok," ujar Nagato sambil mengelus-elus kepala Himeka.

"Tentu saja! Himeka kan anak Papa dan Mama!" ucapnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ya kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, ayo Himeka ucapkan salam pada sensei semua," ujar Sakura.

"Selamat tinggal Sensei! Sampai jumpa besok!" seru Himeka bersemangat, bahkan dia terus melambaikan tangan sampai "Penitipan Anak Himawari" tak terlihat lagi.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

"Hei bocah! Aku mau bertanya kepadamu, kenapa kau memanggilku _tori_?!" tegur Sasuke sambil berjalan disampingnya.

"Eh? Memangnya tidak boleh ya menjuluki orang dari penampilannya, Saku Onee-chan?" tanya Himeka polos.

"Tidak boleh Himeka-chan, itu tidak sopan," jawab Sakura sambil terkikik geli.

"Kenapa kau memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan "Saku Onee-chan" sedangkan aku dapat panggilan seperti itu?!" seru Sasuke lagi.

"Habis rambut Onii-chan seperti buntut ayam sih, Onii-chan suka dengan ayam ya? Terus potong rambutnya dimana, supaya mirip kayak gitu?" Himeka terkikik geli.

"BUKAN! Gaya rambutku dari lahir memang seperti ini! Bukan meniru ayam!" bentak Sasuke.

"Hihi! Onii-chan kalau marah nanti bisa berubah menjadi monyet besar seperti Goku-san di _Dragon Ball_ loh, tapi kalau bisa mengendalikannya pasti bisa jadi _Super Saiyajin,"_ tutur Himeka yang masih belum berhenti dari tawanya.

"Hei bocah, kau tahu tentang _Dragon Ball_ juga ya?" tanya Sasuke yang tertarik.

"Iya, setiap malam Papa dan aku selalu menontonnya. Tapi sayang Mama kurang suka, padahal itu kan _anime_ yang seru," ujar Himeka bersemangat.

"Iya benar, apalagi saat pertarungan di Planet Namek, aku rasa itu bagian yang paling seru!" balas Sasuke tak kalah bersemangat.

"Kalau aku suka saat pertarungan Goku-san melawan Vegeta-san! _Kakkoi_! Aku sampai tidak mengedipkan mata karena terlalu kerennya!"

"Ke-kenapa jadi perbincangan antar _otaku_ seperti ini sih? Kalau begini aku kan jadi tidak bisa bergabung, tapi tak apalah, senang bisa melihat Sasuke-kun dan Himeka-chan sudah akrab," batin Sakura senang, sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

Mereka berdua berbicara dengan semangat tentang _anime _kesukaan mereka, membahas ini dan itu. Sasuke bahkan bisa tertawa lepas, tawa yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya pada siapapun, Sakura tentu saja merasa senang karena bisa melihat sosok Sasuke yang lain. Entah kenapa sosok Sasuke yang dingin seperti biasanya, berganti menjadi sosok yang hangat.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari arah belakang terlihat sebuah mobil yang tengah melaju kencang, entah karena pengemudinya mabuk atau apa, yang jelas laju mobil itu terlihat ugal-ugalan. Mobil itu semakin mendekati mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi, bahkan menembus pembatas jalan dan naik ke arah trotoar. Beruntung Sasuke yang saat itu kebetulan menoleh ke belakang, menyadari kehadiran mobil tersebut. Dengan sebuah gerakan yang gesit, ia segera mendorong Himeka dan Sakura menjauhi trotoar. Namun sayang dirinya sendiri tidak sempat menghindari tabrakan maut tersebut. Tubuhnya terlempar keras ke tanah, sementara pengendara yang panik itu langsung melarikan diri begitu mengatahui mereka menabrak seseorang.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura panik, dia langsung menghampiri wajah Sasuke yang berlumuran darah, tak sadarkan diri.

"Onii-chan...bangun...katanya mau mengajak Himeka nonton..." isak Himeka sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Siapa saja tolong panggilkan ambulans! Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura histeris.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Akankah nyawa Sasuke terselamatkan? Saksikan si chapter depan ya!

**Chapter 8 End**

Yohoho, iseng-iseng di waktu luang. Daripada gak ada kerjaan lebih baik update chapter baru. Oh iya, ini pengetahuan buat para reader, manga yang dibawa Ino itu beneran ada loh. Menurut saya bakalan seru kalo ada anime atau manga yang jadi bahan referensi di fic ini. Akhir kata, maafkan apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan yang kurang berkenan. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan dan jangan lupa reviewnya.

**_Note_**

_Tori:_ bahasa Jepang untuk unggas.

_Konnichiwa_: selamat siang.

_Otaku_: sebutan bagi para penggemar berat _anime/manga._


	9. Chapter 9

**Bokutachi no Akachan**

**Author: Lynhart Lanscard**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno**

**Chapter 9 : 1...2...3...I will Kiss You!**

Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya, penglihatannya yang rabun lama-lama semakin jelas. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah atap putih yang luas, serta aroma obat yang khas tercium dengan jelas. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing, dia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya tadi. Yang diingatnya terakhir kali adalah dia mendorong Sakura dan Himeka agar tak tertabrak mobil, sementara dirinya sendiri akhirnya menjadi korban tabrakan.

"Dimana aku? Apa ini rumah sakit ya?" ujarnya sambil melihat sekeliling, namun pandangannya tiba-tiba berhenti pada pinggir ranjangnya dimana seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah tertidur pulas di sana.

"Sa...Sakura?! Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?" Sasuke terus bertanya-tanya, tanpa sadar dia menggerakkan kakinya yang membuat Sakura akhirnya terbangun.

"Ara Sasuke-kun, kau sudah bangun rupanya? Apa ada masalah? Dokter bilang kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu, kau masih dalam tahap pemulihan," ujar Sakura yang nampak lega melihat Sasuke yang sudah siuman.

"Apa kau dan Himeka tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku dan Himeka tidak apa-apa kok. Himeka sedari tadi bersikeras menjagamu loh, bahkan sampai dia ketiduran," jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk Himeka yang tengah tertidur sambil memeluk tas beruang miliknya.

"Aah syukurlah kalian apa-apa," ucap Sasuke lega.

"Daripada kami Sasuke-kun, yang harusnya dicemaskan itu kamu sendiri tahu! Kau tahu mobil itu menabrakmu dengan sangat keras, membuat pendarahan ringan di kepalamu. Beruntung seorang dokter wanita lewat dan mengantar kita sampai ke rumah sakit Konoha. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu...aku...aku.." Sakura terisak pelan.

"Baka, yang penting aku selamat kan? Lagipula, kata ibuku ini aku dilahirkan di naungan bintang keberuntungan. Buktinya saja ada yang lewat menolong, dokter pula, jadi jangan cemas lagi. Hehe," ujar Sasuke tertawa, entah kenapa perasaan Sakura menjadi tenang setelah melihat tawa itu.

Pintu kamar perawatan dibuka tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura dan Sasuke terkejut. Setelah itu muncul seorang dokter wanita yang kira-kira berumur 50 tahun, rambutnya berwarna pirang dan dikepang dua.

"Yare, yare, dasar anak muda. Ini rumah sakit bukan taman untuk bermesraan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum pada pasangan muda-mudi tersebut.

"Tsunade-Sensei! Sudah kubilang dia bukan pacarku kan! Kami ini hanya teman!" seru Sakura, rona merah terlihat jelas dari pipinya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tadi itu hanya bercanda kok, jangan dianggap serius. Lagipula, kalau berteriak terlalu keras bisa membangunkan gadis kecil yang disana loh," tukasnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Himeka yang tertidur pulas.

"Go-gomenasai," permintaan maaf Sakura terdengar gugup.

"Tak apa. Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu Sasuke-kun? Apa kau merasa sedikit aneh?" suara Tsunade terdengar ramah dan menyenangkan, sepertinya dia dokter yang cukup pengertian pada pasiennya.

"Tidak, hanya merasa sedikit pusing saja Sensei. Ngomong-ngomong, seberapa parah luka yang diderita saya?"

"Tidak ada yang terlalu parah kok, kepalamu cuma butuh beberapa jahitan dan sedikit darah pengganti. Tapi...itu tadi kejadian yang mengejutkan, gadis ini tiba-tiba saja memberhentikan mobilku dan memaksaku untuk mengantarmu ke rumah sakit. Ia bahkan tidak mau keluar kamar sampai kau sadar. Berterimakasihlah padanya," ujar Tsunade, Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

"Sensei!" Sakura wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Te-terimakasih Sakura," kegagapan menguasai Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sebagai tambahan, jadikanlah dia seorang istri. Kalau tidak cepat, nanti dia direbut orang. Sayang gadis semanis dia pergi begitu saja dari hidupmu, kan?" goda Tsunade.

Blush! Wajah keduanya sudah bukan memerah lagi, melainkan terbakar karena rasa malu yang sudah _overload_.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

"Sakura, kau sudah menghubungi keluarganya?" tanya Tsunade setelah memberikan perawatan pada Sasuke.

"Sudah Sensei, kakaknya sudah kuhubungi dan teman-teman juga sudah kuberitahu. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka sampai di sini," jawab Sakura sambil mengupas apel.

Baru saja Sakura berkata seperti itu, tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibuka dengan kasar disusul teriakan seseorang yang cukup mengangganggu. Apa orang idiot itu tidak tahu ini rumah sakit?

"Oi Sasuke! Awas kalau Himeka sampai kenapa-kenapa akan kupatahkan lehermu!" suara Naruto ternyata yang berteriak mengganggu itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun! Jangan teriak seperti itu, ini kan di rumah sakit. Bagaimana jika nanti para pasien terganggu dan dokternya marah padamu," Hinata memperingatkan.

"Oi bocah dungu! Pelankan suaramu, kau mengganggu yang lain! Kau pikir tempat ini arena gulat apa! Ini rumah sakit idiot!" bentak Tsunade yang kesal melihat tingkah Naruto. Tak hanya dibentak, dia juga memperoleh bonus berupa _lariat_ yang disarangkan ke lehernya.

Baru saja Naruto ingin membentak sang penyerang, namun langsung diam dan terkejut begitu menyadari siapa sang penyerang yang sebenarnya.

"O-Obaa-chan!? Kenapa bisa ada di sini? Bukannya hari ini jadwal untuk libur?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Itu terserah aku bocah! Siapa kau yang berani memerintah kapan aku harus bekerja atau tidak?!" balas Tsunade.

"Nee Sakura, siapa dokter kasar ini? Apa kau yakin dia bisa mengobati Sasuke-kun dengan benar?" tanya Ino sambil berbisik.

"Tentu saja nona! Kau pikir aku ini siapa hah? Aku, Namikaze Tsunade, dokter terhebat di seluruh dunia dan Konoha!" sombong Tsunade.

"Padahal itu sebutan untuk dirinya sendiri," ejek Naruto.

Bletak! Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Naruto, untung saja ini rumah sakit jika tidak kan susah kalau dia tiba-tiba terluka.

"Aduh kejam sekali kau pada cucumu sendiri, Baa-chan," rintih Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan.

"EH? Cucu?" semuanya langsung berteriak serempak seperti paduan suara.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalian kaget nenek sihir jelek seperti ini punya cucu setampan diriku!" kali ini Naruto yang menyombongkan dirinya.

"Cucu kurang ajar! Berani menyebut nenekmu sendiri nenek sihir jelek, akan kuhajar sampai kau tidak berbentuk lagi! Setelah itu baru kukirim kau ke UGD!" kali ini benar-benar tiada ampun bagi Naruto, dia sudah dihajar babak belur oleh neneknya sendiri.

"Em...ada apa sih berisik sekali, Himeka kan jadi tidak bisa tidur," Himeka berkata sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya, dia juga menguap lebar tanda ia masih mengantuk.

"Tuh kan dia jadi bangun! Gara-gara kau teriak sih!" bentak Tsunade.

"Apaan sih! Baa-chan juga teriak tadi!" balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

Himeka langsung menoleh ke arah pemilik suara yang dikenalnya itu, berlari dan segera memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Papa! Himeka kangen sekali dengan Papa! Kok tadi Papa tidak jemput sih?" ujar Himeka dengan mulut cemberutnya yang biasa.

"Eh, Papa? Naruto ini Papamu Ojou-chan? Lalu Mamamu mana?" tanya Tsunade yang terdengar panik.

"Iya, Papa adalah Papaku dan Mama adalah Mamaku!" Himeka langsung menunjuk Hinata yang berada di samping Naruto, mukanya memerah seperti biasa. Sementara Tsunade, wajahnya terdengar retak saat mendengar cucunya itu mempunya seorang anak perempuan yang manis.

"Aku...punya...cicit...haha...haha," Tsunade sepertinya langsung shok berat.

"Obaa-chan tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa BAKA!? Apa yang harus kubilang pada Minato dan Kushina nanti ketika mereka tahu kau punya anak!? Apa saja yang kau lakukan pada gadis malang itu sehingga dia mau menjadi ibu dari anakmu?! Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat gadis manis ini punya ayah yang idiot sepertimu!? Berpikirlah sebelum bertindak NARUTO!" omelan Tsunade yang panjang lebar itu membuat Naruto benar-benar tuli, belum lagi setiap tamparan yang menghias indah di tiap kata omelan tersebut yang membuat pipi Naruto menjadi tembem.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

Setelah penjelasan panjang lebar dari Hinata dan kawan-kawan yang bersusah payah menjelaskan tentang Himeka, akhirnya Tsunade bisa mengerti keadaannya dan dia sudah bisa memaklumi tindakan mereka. Sekarang dia hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum dan meminta maaf pada Naruto.

"Gomen, gomen. Aku tidak tahu Naruto, lagipula itu reaksi yang wajar bila seorang nenek mendengar cucunya yang masih di bawah umur punya anak," ucap Tsunade tanpa rasa penyesalan sama sekali.

"Apwanya ywang wajwar!? Wjawhku jadwi hancwur swpertwi inwi! Maknywa berpwikwir sebwelum bertwindwak!" ucapan Naruto terdengar tidak jelas karena wajahnya yang sudah babak belur akibat tamparan Tsunade tadi.

"Heh, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas. Bicaralah layaknya manusia," komentar Tsunade dingin yang membuat Naruto langsung marah-marah tak karuan.

"Jadi Sensei, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-kun? Berapa hari dia harus dirawat di sini?" tanya Sai.

"Tidak terlalu parah kok, mungkin besok siang sudah bisa keluar..."

Pintu ruangan kembali dibuka, yang muncul kali ini adalah Uchiha Itachi. Pakainnya terlihat sangat modis, dengan baju hitam dan celana panjang dengan warna yang serasi.

"Ara Tsunade Sensei, _hisashiburi desu_! Jadi anda yang merawat Sasuke? Terimakasih telah merawat adikku yang bodoh ini," sapa Itachi sambil bersalaman dengan Tsunade.

"Ah Itachi-kun! Sudah besar kau rupanya... Eh! Tunggu dulu, kalau kau kakaknya...berarti dia ini Uchiha Sasuke-kun? Anak kedua dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto?"

"Sensei, aku rasa anda tidak usah terkejut sampai heboh begitu," ujar Itachi _sweatdrop._

"Jadi Baa-chan kenal dengan keluarga Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, tapi aku masih tidak percaya Sasu-kun yang dulu cengeng dan tukang ngompol itu sudah menjadi laki-laki yang tampan, bahkan sudah menjadi idaman seorang gadis," goda Tsunade sambil melirik Sakura dan Sasuke yang mukanya memerah.

"Haha! Sasuke mengompol! Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak mendengar kisah konyol itu!" tawa Naruto terbahak-bahak.

"Diam kau!" seru Sasuke sambil melempar bantal ke arah Naruto.

"Sensei anda berlebihan memuji, sekarangpun dia masih bertindak kekanak-kanakan kok," sahut Itachi.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke sudah benar-benar marah sekarang, dia tank ingin sang kakak membocorkan semua rahasaianya.

"Jadi, kapan dia keluar dari sini Sensei?" suara Itachi terdengar serius dan agak khawatir.

"Kau merisaukan biayanya? Tak usah repot-repot memikirkan itu, semuanya aku yang menanggung. Apa yang akan kukatakan pada Mikoto dan Fugaku bila aku menarik biaya dari pengobatan anak mereka?" Tsunade sepertinya bisa membaca pemikiran Itachi.

"Tapi anda..."

"Sudah cukup Itachi-kun!" potong Tsunade tegas lalu kemudian tersenyum dan menepuk kepalanya sambil berkata "Sudah kubilang serahkan saja pada Obaa-san, kan?"

"Baik Obaa-san!" jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Wah aku tak menyangka Obaa-chan bisa bersikap baik seperti itu, coba saja terus bersikap seperti itu pasti aku takkan bilang Obaa-chan mirip nenek sihir," ujar Naruto berkelakar.

Bletak!

"Istirahatkan dirimu Sasuke-kun, jika tak ada halangan apapun kau bisa keluar besok siang," ujar Tsunade sambil melangkah keluar kamar setelah meninggalkan bekas benjol besar di kepala Naruto.

"Sasuke _gomen_, aku tidak bisa menemanimu malam ini karena harus jaga rumah," ujar Itachi

"Tak apa, lagipula kalau ada kau nanti tambah ramai dan merepotkan," sahut Sasuke dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Aku tahu kau tak ingin diganggu saat berduaan dengan Haruno-chan," goda Itachi.

"Nii-san! Cepat pulang sana!" teriak Sasuke sambil melempar bantal ke arah Itachi yang sudah melarikan diri.

"Kalian kenapa masih di sini juga? Pulang sana!" bentak Sasuke kesal.

"Jangan begitu Sasuke, kita kan teman. Mana ada teman yang meninggalkan temannya di saat sakit, kita semua akan menginap di sini untuk menemanimu, iya kan?" tanya Naruto pada seluruh anggota klub yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh mereka semua.

"Terserah kalian sajalah!" Sasuke memalingkan mukanya, takut terlihat air mukanya yang terharu akibat perbuatan teman-temannya itu.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Sasuke memang terharu dengan perbuatan teman-temannya itu, namun sekarang dia menyesali perkataannya yang membiarkan teman-temannya tinggal disini. Suasana tenang yang harusnya ia nikmati malah berubah menjadi kacau balau tak karuan. Naruto dan Himeka terus-terusan mengganggu ketenangannya, mulai dari tertawa keras-keras, bermain balon, sampai kejar-kejaran menangkap pesawat. Semuanya membuatnya gila.

"Ayo Hime-chan, tangkap pesawat Papa!" seru Naruto sambil menerbangkan pesawat kertas buatannya yang sialnya mengarah ke ranjang Sasuke.

"Himeka siap!" Himeka berlari dengan bersemangat mengejar pesawat itu, tak terasa dirinya telah sampai ke ranjang dan...menginjak perut Sasuke.

"Naruto...kau ingin membunuhku pelan-pelan ya?" rintih Sasuke kesakitan.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

Dengan alasan mengganggu ketenangan pasien akhirnya mereka berlima dikeluarkan dari rumah sakit. Sai dan Ino berpisah jalan di persimpangan menuju rumah mereka meninggalkan keluarga kecil Naruto dan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, aku ada permintaan boleh?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Ya tentu saja, katakan Mama Hinata," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum, akhir-akhir ini Naruto terus memanggilnya seperti itu untuk menggodanya.

"Ke-kenapa masih memanggilku seperti itu?" tanya Hinata tergagap, lengkap dengan rona merah sebagai hiasan di pipinya.

"Kau ini, kita kan orangtua Himeka. Jadi wajar saja bila saling memanggil seperti itu, lagipula ini kan latihan kalau kita sudah menikah nanti dan punya anak sungguhan,"jawab Naruto terus terang, semenjak mereka jadian Naruto terus saja menggoda Hinata seperti ini.

"Mou Naruto-kun! Jangan menggodaku terus!"

"Siapa yang menggodamu? Sudah katakan saja permintaanmu tadi Hinata."

"Begini, aku ingin pulang sebentar ke apartemenku. Kurasa aku meninggalkannya cukup lama, jadi aku ingin beres-beres dan mengambil beberapa barang, bisa kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku juga ingin melihat seperti apa apartemenmu. Himeka juga begitu kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Himeka juga mau!" jawab Himeka bersemangat.

Apartemen Hinata ternyata cukup dekat, hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk mencapainya. Apartemennya tidak bisa dibilang mewah, tapi cukup bersih dan nyaman untuk ditinggali seorang gadis muda. Cat temboknya berwarna lavender, begitu juga dengan hampir seluruh perabotan, Hinata ternyata sangat menyukai warna itu.

"Kalian duduk saja dulu, nanti akan kubuatkan teh," Hinata mempersilahkan para tamunya duduk, mereka sedang mengagumi keindahan apartemen yang dihuni seorang gadis muda.

"Wah apartemen yang cantik, kau mengurus ini seorang diri?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, sesekali dibantu Inami-san dan Kou-san untuk bersih-bersih dan menyiapkan makanan."

"Siapa mereka?"

"Mereka adalah _maid _dan _buttler_ yang bekerja di rumahku, aku sudah bersama mereka semenjak aku masih kecil," tukas Hinata sambil terus mengaduk teh buatannya.

"Wah, kau punya yang seperti itu di rumahmu? Kau benar-benar seperti _ojou-sama_ di _dorama-dorama _yang di televisi saja," puji Naruto.

"Yah, tapi aku merasa tidak bahagia tinggal di rumah seperti itu. Rasanya seperti tinggal di dalam sangkar," air muka Hinata berubah sedih.

"Tak usah berwajah seperti itu, sudah kubilang kan? Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, menjadi sayap yang siap mengantarkanmu terbang bebas kemanapun kau mau," tukas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Semenjak Naruto di sisinya dia kini tak terlalu memikirkan lagi soal masalahnya. Ya, asal Naruto ada di sampingnya, ia merasa mampu mengatasi semua masalahnya.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun, ini teh dan kuenya siap," Hinata merasa beruntung dengan kehadiran Himeka dan Naruto yang membawa kecerahan pada hidupnya.

"Wah asyik kue!" Himeka langsung saja menyerobot kue, membuat tangan Hinata menjadi tak seimbang dan akhirnya menumpahkan teh panas ke arah Naruto yang membuatnya kelabakan sambil berteriak kesakitan.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

Sasuke baru saja bangun dari tidur singkatnya, sepertinya dia memang tak cocok tinggal di rumah sakit. Suasananya yang suram dan aroma obat yang tercium dimana-mana membuatnya sulit untuk tertidur lelap. Untunglah besok ia bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Matanya yang tajam terus memperhatikan kamar rawat inapnya, memandang ke seluruh ruangan. Ia terkejut saat melihat Sakura yang masih terbangun sambil mengerjakan _origami _bangau yang dibuatnya dari tadi.

"Sakura, kau masih terjaga?" suara Sasuke yang terdengar tiba-tiba mengejutkan Sakura, ia menjatuhkan beberapa _origami _yang telah dibuatnya.

"Ah... maaf gara-gara aku mengganggumu kau bangun ya? Aku akan segera mematikan lampunya."

"Tidak usah, lagipula aku memang tidak bisa tidur di rumah sakit. Kau sedang membuat apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Ini,_origami _ seribu bangau. Kata orang kalau membuat seribu _origami _bangau maka nanti permintaan kita akan terkabul, maka dari itu aku ingin membuatnya untuk kesembuhanmu Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura, wajahnya yang kelelahan sangat kontras dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Aku boleh membantu," tanya Sasuke.

"Eh, tidak usah. Ini kan untuk kesembuhanmu, mana boleh kau ikut membantu. Nanti jadi tidak manjur," Sakura masih bisa mengeluarkan candaanya.

Perkataan Tsunade Sensei dan Itachi benar-benar terngiang di telinganya sekarang, apa dia rela kehilangan gadis sebaik Sakura? Perhatiannya yang tulus, kepeduliannya, dan masih banyak hal lain yang Sakura tunjukkan pada dirinya, membuat hati Sasuke menjadi luluh. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah perasaan bernama cinta telah tumbuh di hatinya.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak kecelakaan yang menimpa Sasuke, kini dia siap kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa, walau sebenarnya dia lebih senang bermalas-malasan di tempat tidurnya. Tetapi ada satu hal yang menjadi pikirannya, sejak dia keluar dari rumah sakit dan pulang kembali ke rumah, ia sama sekali belum bertemu Sakura. Padahal saat di rumah sakit, dia selalu menunjukkan perhatiannya merawat Sasuke. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menanyainya saat di sekolah nanti.

Begitu kembali masuk sekolah, tempat duduknya langsung ramai oleh para fansnya yang sibuk berbasa-basi seperti menanyai keadaannya, bagaimana kronologi kecelakaannya, atau hanya sekadar memberi ucapan semoga cepat sembuh dan lain-lain. Semuanya itu membuatnya dirinya muak, tapi entah kenapa sosok Sakura tidak ada bersama para fansnya itu. Biasanya Sakura selalu menjadi yang nomor satu dalam hal ini, apa telah terjadi sesuatu padanya?

"Nee Sasuke-kun, bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Karin, yang menyebut dirinya sendiri ketua fans club Sasuke.

"Baik-baik saja, ngomong-ngomong apa kau tidak melihat Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak menghiraukan perhatian Karin.

"Cih, kenapa malah mencari si Haruno itu sih? Dia kan yang membuatmu celaka, buat apa kau berurusan dengan gadis pembawa sial seperti dirinya? Kalau terlalu sering berada di dekatnya kau bisa celaka loh, lebih baik keluar dari klub aneh itu dan bergabung saja dengan klub milikku," celotehnya dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu!" Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, persis seperti elang yang mengincar mangsanya.

"Eh? Ke...kenapa? Memang benar kan, kalau si Haruno itu gadis pembawa sial. Buktinya saja..."

Sasuke langsung mencengkram kerah seragam Karin, menatapnya dengan tatapan emosi yang luar biasa.

"Sekali lagi kudengar kau menjelek-jelekkan Sakura, aku tak segan menutup mulutmu yang cerewet itu! Kau mengerti?!" Sasuke lengsung melepaskan cengkramannya dan beranjak pergi ke luar kelas, sementara Karin hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah Sasuke yang seperti itu.

Saat hendak pergi ke ruang klub dia berpapasan dengan pasangan Ino dan Sai yang baru saja kembali dari ruang melukis. Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung meminta informasi mengenai Sakura.

"Yamanaka! Kau lihat Sakura?" tanya Sasuke terengah-engah karena kelelahan berlari.

"Ya, dia ada di atap kalau kau mencarinya..." belum selesai Ino mengucapkan kalimatnya Sasuke langsung berlari menuju atap sekolah.

"Kenapa dia? Salah makan obat?" tanya Sai setengah bercanda.

"Masa kau tidak tahu Sai-kun, itu mata orang yang sedang jatuh cinta! Lihat saja sebentar lagi pasti akan ada pernyataan cinta!" jawab Ino bersemangat.

"Kurasa kamu terlalu banyak membaca _shoujo manga_ dan nonton _dorama _romatis Ino-san, lebih baik besok kita nonton film ber_genre_ _action_ saja," goda Sai.

"Sai-kun pelit! Kalau aku tidak romantis begitu nanti kau yang susah sendiri!" ancam Ino.

"Bercanda, lagipula aku menykai sifatmu yang seperti itu kok," pujian Sai sukses membuat Ino memerah karena menahan malu.

Kita tinggalkan pasangany yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu dan beralih pada Sasuke yang kini sedang berusaha mengejar cintanya sampai ke atap sekolah. Sasuke langsung saja membuka pintu yang menuju atap dan matanya langsung mencari keberadaan sosok Sakura. Begitu dia melihat targetnya dan sasaran telah dikunci, rudal cinta Sasuke langsung maju mengarah ke sasaran dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke dari kejauhan.

"Sssa-Sas-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura terkejut melihat sang pujaan hatinya datang, dengan gerakan refleks dia segera berlari...menjauhi Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau berlari baka!" teriak Sasuke yang masih setia mengejarnya.

"Karena kau mengejarku!" balas Sakura.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa detik barulah keduanya menyadari tindakan tolol mereka yang hampir meniru adegan-adengan romantis seperti film India. Keduanya masih terdiam malu mengingat atas hal bodoh yang mereka lakukan. Tak ingin berlama-lama seperti ini, akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan diri mengucapkan beberapa patah kata.

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak menjengukku saat aku keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Aku ingin tapi aku tidak mau menimbulkan kesialan lagi bagimu, jadi aku..."

"Baka, jangan bilang kau percaya dengan perkataan anak-anak perempuan di kelas."

"Tapi memang benar kan? Selama aku berada di sisimu aku selalu menimbulkan hal-hal buruk padamu? Karena kau melindungiku kau tertabrak seperti itu, kalau aku terus bersamamu aku takut kejadian yang lebih buruk akan menimpamu! Aku tidak..." bibir Sakura langsung dibungkam tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah berhenti berada di sisiku Sakura, aku mohon. Karena justru saat berada di sisimulah aku merasa aman dan nyaman."

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Coba pikirkan lagi, kalau kau tak ada siapa yang akan menghentikan mobil Tsunade-sensei dan membawaku ke rumah sakit? Himeka? Jangan konyol Sakura."

"Tapi...mereka..."

"Kau lebih percaya pada perkataan mereka atau aku? Aku mohon jangan menjauh dari kehidupanku Sakura, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu."

"Eh? Ma...maksudmu?" eksperesi Sakura langsung berubah.

"Mak-maksudku...aku...aku...ingin bilang...kalau...aku...su...su..." Sasuke tak bisa lagi meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Su, apa?"

"Su-su-suka padamu!" teriak Sasuke keras-keras.

"Kau bercanda kan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura yang tak percaya.

"Apa mataku ini kelihatan seperti bercanda? Apa kau tak menyadari keseriusanku saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu?!" Sasuke terlihat kesal, melihat keraguan Sakura.

"Aku masih belum percaya kalau kau belum menciumku," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum girang.

"Ba-baiklah! Akan kubuktikan keseriusanku dalam hal ini! Tutup matamu dan dalam hitungan ketiga aku akan menciummu!"

"Baiklah, aku tunggu," Sakura menutup matanya.

"Sa-satu...Du-dua...T-Tiga...Aku akan me-menciummu sekarang!" Sasuke memajukan bibirnya ke arah bibir Sakura, bersiap melakukan _first kiss_ mereka.

Brak! Pintu atap dibuka tiba-tiba, mengagetkan pasangan kita yang baru saja hendak melakukan _first kiss_ mereka yang sakral. Siapakah orang idiot yang tidak tahu malu ini?

"_Omeideto_! Sasuke! Sakura-chan! Selamat menempuh hidup baru!" teriak Naruto memberi ucapan selamat. Tidak hanya Naruto, tetapi Hinata, Ino dan Sai juga ada di sana sambil memberi ucapan selamat dan tepuk tangan.

"Siapa yang memberitahu kami sudah jadian?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ino," dengan tanpa dosa Naruto menunjuk Ino yang di sampingnya melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya kalian tidak jadian?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Memang! Tapi gara-gara kau ada hal yang terganggu! Dasar sial kau Naruto! Sini kau, biar kuhajar dan kulempar kau!" teriak Sasuke yang sepertinya benar-benar akan melaksanakan ancamannya.

"EH! Apa salahku! Aku kan hanya memberi ucapan selamat!" Naruto berlari menyelamatkan dirinya.

**Chapter 9 End**

Hehe, bagaimana dengan chapter spesial yang lumayan lebih panjang dari biasanya readers? **#Readers : Biasa aja! Apanya yang spesial!?**

Mudah-mudahan aja suka (^^). Sebenernya ga ada yang spesial sih, cuma ga kerasa aja udah beraktivitas selama setahun di FF ini. Oh iya nanti ada chapter spesial loh, penasaran? Tungguin aja (^^). Yosh! Segitu aja, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_ Jangan lupa reviewnya! Matta ne!

_**Note**__:_

_Overload : keadaan dimana mesin sudah mencapai batasnya._

_Lariat : suatu gerakan gulat, dimana sang penyerang menghantamkan lengannya ke leher lawan (sekali lagi, don't try this!)_

_Hisashiburi : Lama tidak bertemu_

_Ojou-sama : panggilan untuk nona kaya_

_Ojou-chan : panggilan untuk anak kecil (perempuan)_

_Shoujo manga : komik dengan cerita yang dikhususkan untuk pembaca wanita_


	10. Chapter 9,5

**Bokutachi no Akachan**

**Author: Lynhart Lanscard**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno**

**Chapter 9.5 : First Date**

Waktu pulang sekolah biasanya dimanfaatkan oleh para pasangan muda untuk merencanakan waktu-waktu bersama mereka, alias berkencan. Tak terkecuali pasangan muda kita yang baru saja jadian, Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata yang kini tengah sibuk untuk membicarakan _first date_ mereka sebagai perayaan kecil atas jadian mereka. Beruntung, si kecil himeka sedang tidak ada karena saat ini adalah jadwal dari pasangan Ino dan Sai yang menjaganya. Karena itu menurut Naruto, ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk melakukan kencan pertama mereka. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi ke halaman belakang sekolah agar tak terlihat para murid lain, menurut Naruto, dirinya nanti bisa dijadikan bahan ejekan jika ketahuan.

Naruto dengan gugup menggenggam tangan Hinata, dan menariknya menuju pohon besar di halaman belakang. Hinata sendiri juga gugup setengah mati dan hampir pingsan saat tangannya digandeng Naruto, keringat dingin mengucur cukup deras di tubuhnya. Benar-benar pasangan yang lucu, kan?

"Nee Hinata-chan, kau tidak apa-apa? Tanganmu kok dingin sekali?" tanya Naruto yang merasakan kedinginan tangan Hinata.

"Ma-masa sih? A-aku kok bi-biasa saja ya?" jawab Hinata berbohong agar tidak ketahuan gugup, padalah sekali lihat juga sudah tahu kok.

"Ehm...yasudah kalau begitu. Be-begini a-aku ingin membicarakan hal penting, kau ada waktu?" kegugupan kembali menguasai diri Naruto.

"Naruto-kun kan tadi sudah bilang begitu saat mengajakku kesini tadi," Hinata memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Oh! Aku s-sudah bilang begitu ya? Haha! Aku ini pelupa sekali ya, Hinata?" Naruto tertawa untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. "Sial! Dia pasti menganggap aku aneh sekarang!" batin Naruto.

"Ja-jadi, apa yang mau Naruto-kun katakan?" sepertinya Hinata sudah tidak sabaran, cepatlah katakan Naruto _no baka._

"Be-begini, a-apa kau punya waktu luang pada hari Sabtu? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat untuk perayaan kita, ya secara kecil-kecilan saja. Tapi kalau kau tak ada waktu tidak apa-apa, kita..."

"Aku bisa! Kapan dan dimana kita bisa bertemu?" jawab Hinata memotong, sepertinya dia sudah menanti Naruto untuk mengatakan hal ini.

"Eh!? Benarkah? Hah, aku senang mendengarnya. Yosh! Baiklah kalau begitu besok Sabtu pagi jam 08.00 aku akan menunggumu di taman di depan stasiun. Jangan lupa, Hinata-chan!" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum girang.

"Ya, aku akan menantikannya!" Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang bersama, rasanya aku senang sekali hari ini! aku bahkan bisa menghabiskan sepuluh mangkuk ramen _Ichiraku!"_

"Mou Naruto-kun, ada-ada saja. Ayo pulang," Hinata menggandeng lengan kekasihnya itu dan tersenyum puas sambil membayangkan kencan indah pertama mereka.

**~First Date~**

Weker sudah berdering berkali-kali, namun sayangnya sang pemilik belum bangun juga dari tidurnya. Dia masih asyik memeluk guling dan tidur dengan air liur yang terus menetes dari mulutnya. Entah mimpi indah seperti apa yang menghalangi Uzumaki Naruto untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Shizune yang ditugasi untuk mengawasi Naruto kesal melihat tingkahnya itu masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya segera mengambil seember air, lalu dengan penuh amarah disiramkannya ke arah Naruto.

"Bangun pemalas! Ini sudah pagi!" teriaknya.

"Hah! Ada banjir besar ya? Ayo Nee-chan, kita harus mengungsi sekarang!" igaunya.

"Jangan mengigau bodoh! Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa? Cepat bangun atau kau tidak akan dapat sarapan!" omel Shizune.

"Nee-chan, kenapa bisa masuk?" tanya Naruto yang masih setengah tertidur.

"Baka, aku kan disuruh mengawasimu oleh Minato-san dan Kushina-san! Apa yang akan mereka berdua katakan kalau masih melihat putra mereka masih asyik di tempat tidurnya!?" omel Shizune lagi.

"Memangnya ini jam berapa sih?" tanya Naruto masih dengan mata yang mengantuk.

"Masih tanya lagi, ini sudah 07.30!" bentak Shizune lagi.

"Apa?! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku daritadi? Aku harus buru-buru!" Naruto segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi dengan secepat mungkin meninggalkan Shizune yang masih terbengong-bengong melihat tingkahnya itu.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu tapi, Naruto masih belum memutuskan pakaian yang akan dipakainya untuk kencan. Dia masih terus saja memandangi pakaian yang masih tergantung rapi di lemarinya sambil menggumam tak jelas.

"Yosh! Aku akan_ janken_ saja, kalau tangan kanan yang menang aku akan pakai yang ini dan kalau tangan kiri yang menang aku akan pakai yang itu!" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Walau sudah berkali-kali _janken_, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa memutuskan pakaian yang dipakainya karena hasilnya selalu berakhir seri. Tanpa sadar dia menengok ke arah jam wekernya yang masih tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.50

Tanpa ambil pusing lagi, dia langsung mengambil beberapa pasang pakaian acak dari lemarinya , memakainya dan bergegas pergi ke tempat yang dijanjikannya tanpa pamitan kepada Shizune.

"Bocah itu kenapa sih? Dari tadi tingkahnya aneh terus!" gumam Shizune kesal, padahal dia sudah susah-susah memasakkan masakan untuk Naruto, tapi bocah itu malah tidak menyentuhnya sedikitpun dan malah berlari seperti Usain Bolt entah kemana.

"Ya sudahlah, lebih baik kumakan sendiri setelah itu pergi kencan!" serunya riang sambil melahap roti bakarnya.

**~First Date~**

Naruto yang sudah berlari mati-matian meniru Usain Bolt akhirnya mampu mencapai garis finishnya, taman kota, di depan stasiun, tempat janjiannya dengan Hinata. Dia langsung menuju patung kodok yang berada di tengah taman sambil melihat ke arah jam yang tengah dipakainya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.20, telat 20 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan, wajah Naruto berubah cemas. Bagaimana kalau Hinata sudah pulang dan kecewa terhadap dirinya, hubungannya yang masih seumur jagung itu sudah kandas ditelan badai kehidupan. Dia langsung berjongkok terpuruk meratapi kehidupannya. Tak sadar seseorang mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Kamu sedang apa di situ Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata pelan hampir sepeerti berbisik.

"Hinata! Aku senang sekali melihatmu! Aku sangka kamu sudah pulang sedari tadi! Maafkan aku yang telat pada hari pertama kencan kita!" Naruto langsung mencerocos tak karuan.

"Na-Naruto-kun, malu dilihat banyak orang," bisik Hinata pada kekasihnya.

"Ara,ara manisnya pasangan ini," ujar salah seorang ibu muda yang lewat.

"Jangan kecewakan pacarmu nak, masa telat di kencan pertama," sambung seorang bapak.

"Suit! Suit! Mesranya!" teriak beberapa anak tak mau kalah.

Sorak sorai riuh dari para penonton yang tak lelah menggoda pasangan muda yang serasi ini, Hinata sudah memerah mukanya menahan malu sedangkan Naruto hanya senyum-senyum sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya persis seperti orang idiot. Hinata yang tak kuat lagi, langsung menariknya ke arah kafe yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Ojou-chan! Jangan terlalu keras pada kekasihmu itu ya!" itulah godaan terakhir yang didengar Hinata.

**~First Date~**

"Nee Naruto-kun bagaimana sih? Katanya aku disuruh menunggu pukul 08.00, tapi kenapa malah telat? Hampir saja aku pulang!" omel Hinata kesal.

"Gomen, gomen! Aku takkan mengulanginya lagi kok," ujar Naruto dengan tatapan memelas.

"Hmph! Bohong! Aku tak percaya!"

"Baik, baik! Nah sekarang sebagai permintaan maafnya, bagaimana kalau kamu yang memilih tempat kencannya?" tawar Naruto.

"Begitu saja?"

"Baik, aku mengerti! Bagaimana kalau makan siangnya di restoran favoritmu?"

"Mau menyogok ya?" tanya Hinata dengan tatapan yang menusuk.

"Eh? Tidak kok, aku jujur menawarkan hal ini padamu!"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan dengan permintaan maafmu yang tidak tulus barusan!"

"Baiklah! Aku akan menuruti segala permintaanmu, Hime-sama!"

"Nah, begitu baru bagus! Aku maafkan, tapi jangan telat lagi ya."

"Ternyata kau ini orang yang sadis ya Hinata."

"Eh, apa katamu barusan?"

"Ma-Maksudku, kemana kita pergi sekarang sayang?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman yang dibuat-buat.

"Bagaimana kalau ke toko buku? Aku ingin membeli beberapa buku dan bacaan untuk Himeka-chan," jawab Hinata.

"Hah? Masa kencan ke toko buku? Lebih baik ke bioskop atau...

"Katanya mau menuruti perintahku, ternyata hanya bohongan ya?" potong Hinata dengan nada pura-pura sedih.

"Baiklah Hime-sama, Naruto akan mengantarmu kemana saja!"

**~First Date~**

Hanya beberapa menit di toko buku sudah membuat Naruto menguap beberapa kali, sepertinya atmosfer di sini sangat tidak cocok untuknya. Namun, apaboleh buat, demi menyenangkan hati sang pacar walaupun medan perang akan tetap di tempuhnya. Di lain pihak, Hinata sangat menikmati kencannya ini, dia sibuk melihat tumpukan buku anak-anak, sesekali berbicara pada Naruto tentang bagus tidaknya buku tersebut yang membuat Naruto bosan setengah mati. Ketika tengah menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dia tak sengaja melihat Sai, Ino dan juga Himeka yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Tak ingin kencannya diganggu, Naruto langsung berlari menarik tangan Hinata.

"A-ada apa sih Naruto-kun? A-aku belum selesai memilih buku..."

"Nanti saja penjelasannya! Aku sudah tidak tahan, temani aku ke _Ichiraku_!" potong Naruto yang tentu saja menambah kebingungan Hinata.

"Sial! Kenapa ada mereka sih? Mengganggu kencanku saja!" batin Naruto kesal.

Hinata masih menarik nafas akibat dipaksa berlari Naruto, mungkin inilah lari marathon pertama sepanjang hidupnya. Naruto sendiri masih mengamati di sekitar toko, takut ada gangguan lain yang berpotensi merusak kencan mereka.

"Mou! Naruto-kun kenapa sih menarikku seperti itu? Padahal kan jam makan siang masih lama, lagipula aku masih belum memilih buku yang akan kubeli," protes Hinata.

"Aah, gomen, gomen. Aku habisnya kelaparan sih, lagipula nanti kita bisa mampir lagi ke toko buku. Teuchi Ji-chan, pesan _tonkotsu ramen _ya!" seru Naruto.

"A-aku _miso ramen_," ucap Hinata .

"Siap! Pesanan akan matang dalam beberapa menit, silahkan tunggu para pasangan muda, hehe," goda Teuchi.

"Kau beruntung Naruto-kun, bisa mendapatkan gadis semanis Hinata-chan. kau harus menjaganya baik-baik loh," Ayame tak mau kalah.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya pesanan mereka pun tiba, bau kuah ramen yang nikmat menyebar di seluruh ruangan membuat tak sabar untuk dicicipi. Air liur Naruto pun sudah menetes dari tadi, tak sabar menyantap semangkuk ramen yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ittadakimasu!" seru Naruto yang langsung melahap ramen yang di hadapannya.

"I-Ittadakimasu," Hinata meminum kuah sup ramen terlebih dahulu, baru memakan mienya.

"Kakashi-san, kenapa malah ke _Ichiraku_? Saat kau bilang akan mentraktirku, kukira tempatnya di restoran bintang 5 atau restoran perancis. Dasar payah!" suara seorang perempuan muda terdengar kesal dari luar kedai.

"Aah Shizune, kau tahu kan? Gajiku bulan ini hampir habis, lagipula aku sudah bersusah payah mengajakmu kemari tapi kau malah protes seperti ini," balas suara lain yang terdengar seperti suara laki-laki.

"Huh, kalau begitu tak usah janji mengajakku makan di restoran berkelas dan jangan boros menggunakan gajimu!"

"Maaf, maaf. Lain kali deh," balas suara satunya

Rasanya Naruto sudah familiar dengan suara tersebut, dan lagi namanya juga familiar. Tidak mungkin kan Shizune dan Kakashi berkencan lalu makan di _Ichiraku_? Begitu isi pikiran Naruto, namun begitu pasangan itu masuk ramen yang ada di mulutnya keluar. Ternyata benar seperti dugaan Naruto, ternyata kedua orang itu yang muncul.

"Eh, kenapa ada Naruto dan Hyuuga-san? Kalian sedang berken..." belum selesai Kakashi menucapkan kalimatnya Naruto langsung menarik lengan Hinata dan membawanya kabur sambil berkata

"Maaf, kalian salah orang!"

"Hoi tunggu Naruto! Kau belum bayar ramennya!" teriak Teuchi.

**~First Date~**

"Kali ini apalagi sih Naruto-kun!?" tanya Hinata kesal, dirinya ditarik kesana kemari tanpa ada penjelasan yang jelas dari kekasihnya itu.

"Anoo...etoo...a-aku juga tidak tahu..."

"Kenapa tidak jujur saja? Katakan padaku, aku tidak akan marah atau benci kok. Aku..." omongan Hinata terhenti oleh bunyi HP Naruto.

"Moshi-moshi," jawab Naruto.

"Oi Naruto, ini aku, Kiba! Kalau tidak ada urusan bagaimana kalau menemaniku bermain game di rumahku? Kutunggu ya!" seru Kiba dari telepon.

"Gomen Kiba, aku sedang ada urusan. Lain kali mungkin," jawab Naruto langsung menutup telpon. Belum lama, telponnya berdering kembali.

"Urusan apa? Sok sibuk sekali kau ini, padahal aku sudah susah payah mengajakmu!"

"Cerewet ini urusan yang penting!" sahut Naruto sambil menutup telponnya lagi. Lagi-lagi teleponnya berdering.

"Jangan-jangan kau sedang kencan ya? Dengan siapa?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Cerewet kubunuh kau kalau bertanya lagi!" lagi, Naruto menutup telponnya dan kembali telponnya berdering.

"Kubunuh kau!" lalu Naruto menutup dan mematikan telponnya tanpa mengetahui identitas si penelpon yang tak lain adalah Sara.

"Okaa-san, Naruto Nii-san ingin membunuhku. Apa aku begitu semenyebalkannya?" tanya Sara dengan wajah sedih.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, Hinata mengawasi kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan cemas. Dia memutuskan untuk bertanya sekali lagi.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa selama ini bertingkah aneh? Apa sebenarnya kamu tidak berminat pada kencan ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Ah, maksudku bukan begitu Hinata!" seru Naruto gugup.

"La-lalu."

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu kencan kita, makanya aku dari tadi menarikmu ke sana ke mari agar tidak ada orang yang mengganggu. Tapi hasilnya, kencan kita malah berantakan, aku minta maaf Hinata. Aku benar-benar pacar yang bodoh!" sesal Naruto.

"Hehehe, benar-benar bodoh, ya? Kamu pikir aku akan merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran orang lain? Tentu saja tidak, aku merasa senang apa adanya kok dengan dirimu. Kamu tak perlu melakukan apapun untuk membuatku senang, karena hanya bersama dirimu saja aku sudah merasa senang. Arigatou Naruto-kun," Hinata mengecup dahi Naruto.

"Hinata...gomen,"

"Sudah ah minta maafnya, ayo lanjutkan kencannya," ajak Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo," Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata kembali.

**Chapter 9.5 ****The End**

Yoo Minna, maafnya updatenya lama. Soalnya kemarin lagi sibuk sama UTS sih, gomen-gomen. Selanjutnya saya akan usahakan update cepat deh. Maaf ya, nikmati saja chapter spesial ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya . Jaa!


	11. Chapter 10

**Bokutachi no Akachan**

**Author: Lynhart Lanscard**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno**

**Chapter 10 : Momotaro in Starwars**

Siang itu giliran Hinata dan Naruto yang menjemput Himeka dari penitipan anak Himawari, tentu saja Himeka senang bisa melihat Papa dan Mama yang menjemputnya. Dia langsung melompat dan menggandeng tangan mereka berdua, di lain pihak justru Nagato yang malah murung.

"Nagato-san, kenapa wajahmu murung seperti itu? Nanti anak-anak pasti akan bermimpi buruk kalau melihat wajah murungmu, cerialah," hibur Naruto atau malah mengejek.

"Kurang ajar kau Naruto, menghibur setengah hati seperti itu. Asal kau tahu saja aku ini sedang bingung tahu!" jawab Nagato.

"Ada masalah apa memangnya?" tanya Hinata sambil menggendong Himeka.

"Begini, seminggu lagi harusnya ada pertunjukan boneka untuk anak-anak tapi sepertinya akan batal. Orang yang biasa melakukan pertunjukan itu tangannya terkilir dan baru akan sembuh 2 minggu kemudian. Aku, Konan dan Yahiko berusaha mencari penggantinya, namun sampai saat ini belum ketemu juga. Kalau sampai besok tidak ketemu terpaksa kami akan ganti dengan acara lain," jelas Nagato dengan nada kecewa.

"Tapi kasihan kan anak-anak itu, mereka pasti sudah menantikannya," sahut Hinata.

"Apa boleh buat, tak ada jalan lain Hinata-chan..." Nagato nampak sedih.

"Yosh! Begini saja Nagato-san, biar aku dan kawan-kawan yang akan menggantikan orang itu, kami akan membuatnya semenarik mungkin untuk menghibur anak-anak. Jadi, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya meminjam peralatan orang itu, dan kami yang akan menyelesaikannya!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Apa kau yakin bisa melakukannya Naruto?" tanya Nagato tak yakin.

"Serahkan saja padaku, akan kubuat pertunjukan yang tidak pernah ada sebelumnya!" janji Naruto.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

"Nah, jadi kenapa di hari libur seperti ini kau memanggilku? Apa kau punya sebuah alasan yang pantas untuk menggangguku di hari libur seperti ini Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah dingin.

"Kau harus punya alasan yang bagus Naruto!" timpal Sakura.

"Kalau kau tidak punya alasan yang bagus, siap-siap saja kau!" sambung Ino.

"Aku harap, aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan _shinai_ yang kupinjam dari Ojii-san!" ujar Sai sambil melirik tajam.

"Sa-sabar minna, semuanya akan kujelaskan!" Naruto sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Setelah penjelasan panjang dari Naruto, ditimpali oleh Hinata dan juga Himeka yang antusias menceritakan tentang kemalangan yang menimpa penitipan anak Himawari. Mendadak wajah beringas mereka berempat menjadi luluh dan berubah menjadi wajah dengan penuh rasa simpati dan prihatin.

"Nah jadi begitu ceritanya, aku punya alasan yang bagus kan?"

"Beruntung alasanmu itu bagus dan masuk akal Naruto," jawab Sasuke dengan mendengus kesal.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membuat pertunjukkan boneka? Aku belum pernah melakukannya jadi tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan," ucap Sai.

"Hehehe, serahkan saja padaku. Aku sudah membuat pembagian tugas untuk semuanya, pertama Sai dan Ino akan mengurus dekorasi dan latar panggungnya. Kedua, Sakura-chan dan Sasuke membuat bonekanya. Ketiga, aku, dan Hinata yang akan membuat jalan ceritanya, bagaimana cerdas kan?"

"Tunggu! Kenapa harus kau yang membuat jalan ceritanya, sedangkan aku yang membuat boneka! Ini tidak adil!" bantah Sasuke.

"Jadi kau mau bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita buat undian! Jangan ada yang menyesal!" balas Sasuke.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pembagian tugas melalui undian, enam buah kertas yang telah ditandai sudah disiapkan dan akan menetukan nasib mereka selanjutnya. Satu per satu mereka berenam mengambil kertas undian pada tempat yang telah disediakan. Setelah itu mereka membuka hasil undian dan membacakan hasilnya. Hasilnya adalah, Sai dan Ino mengurus dekorasi dan latar belakang, Hinata dan Sakura yang membuat bonekanya dan Naruto dan Sasuke yang membuat dialog dan ceritanya.

"Begini baru benar," Sasuke kini tertawa puas.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

Meski baru pertama kali mengerjakan, hasil kerja mereka tidak boleh diremehkan. Dekorasi dari Ino dan Sai nampak bagus sekali, panggung boneka dihias dengan berbagai macam gambar yang menarik dan juga tempelan bunga-bunga berwarna cerah yang membuatnya makin cantik. Sakura dan Hinata sendiri juga terampil dalam membuat boneka-boneka yang hendak dipakai, sulaman dan jahitannya terlihat sangat bagus dan nyata. Lain halnya dengan bagian skenario yang nampaknya belum menunjukkan kemajuan hasil dari tadi. Duo sutradara ini masih berdebat dalam menentukan judul cerita. Naruto memutuskan untuk memakai cerita _SF_, sementara Sasuke berniat memasukkan unsur samurai dengan motif balas dendam. Keduanya terus berdebat sepanjang hari tanpa ada jalan keluar.

"Kita harus memakai unsur _SF_ agar anak-anak itu tertarik!" Naruto memulai debatnya lagi.

"_Baka_! Mana ada anak kecil mengerti hal seperti itu! Yang terbaik adalah jaman samurai dan cerita dengan latar belakang yang gelap seperti balas dendam!" Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Kau harus memakai ideku!"

"Tidak ideku!"

"Hentikan kalian berdua! Kalau seperti ini, kita tidak akan pernah selesai. Tolong kalian jangan bertengkar lagi, pikirkan anak-anak Himawari yang sudah menunggu pertunjukkan kita," lerai Sakura.

"I-iya kami mengerti, kami akan ke dalam dulu untuk memikirkan jalan cerita," jawab Naruto dan Sasuke menyesal.

Akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk berkonsentrasi di dalam untuk memikirkan jalan cerita untuk pertunjukkan boneka mereka. Sudah berjam-jam mereka di dalam, berkonsentrasi memutuskan ide cerita yang akan digunakan, tapi mereka urung keluar juga. Sakura yang penasaran, memutuskan untuk mengintip kegiatan mereka. Ternyata keduanya malah asyik bermain _Monster Hunter_, mereka berdua memang kini bersatu dalam kerjasama hanya saja dalam hal yang berbeda. Sakura yang tak bisa menahan lagi emosinya langsung menghajar mereka berdua tak lupa membanting _console game _ milik Naruto.

Setelah itu mereka berdua diceramahi dan diturunkan dari jabatan mereka menjadi penulis dialog, tentu saja dengan pengawasan ketat dari Sakura. Pemilihan ide cerita diserahkan pada Himeka, karena dia satu-satunya anak kecil dalam grup itu. Lagipula kalau Himeka menyukai cerintanya bukankah anak-anak lain ikut menikmatinya. Akhirnya setelah pertimbangan panjang dari Himeka, maka dipilihlah kisah Momotaro untuk pementasan nanti.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

Setelah berminggu-mingu kerja keras membuat panggung, boneka, dialog dan berlatih, akhirnya para remaja ini siap untuk mementaskan pertunjukkan boneka mereka. Naruto bahkan yakin, naskah yang ditulisnya akan menjadi sebuah _anime, dorama, manga, light novel, _dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam _Hollywood_. Entah terjsdi atau tidak, setidaknya untuk hari ini mereka sudah mempersiapkan yang terbaik, semoga saja anak-anak Himawari menyukainya.

Karena membutuhkan berbagai persiapan, para anak lelaki memutuskan untuk berangkat duluan untuk memasang panggung dan dekorasinya, sementara yang perempuan akan membawa bonekanya. Sayangnya sebuah kecelakaan kecil terjadi, ketika akan menyebrang jalan menuju penitipan anak Himawari, tiba-tiba saja ada motor yang menyerobot jalan mereka. Hal itu menyebabkan kotak yang berisi berbagai boneka yang telah dibuat terjatuh dan sialnya lagi, sebuah mobil datang dan melindas kotak tersebut.

Begitu dilihat, semua isi di kotak termasuk boneka-boneka dan berbagai macam dekorasi untuk latar belakang rusak. Tentu saja mereka semua sedih dan kecewa, kerja keras mereka selama berminggu-minggu berakhir sia-sia. Tak mau berputus asa begitu saja, Sakura langsung menghubungi Naruto dan kawan-kawan untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini.

"Sial! Kenapa jadinya seperti ini sih!?" umpat Naruto kesal.

"Sa-sabar Naruto-kun, mungkin ini hanya ujian. Lagipula, aku yang salah karena tidak memegang kotaknya dengan benar," Hinata mencoba menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, bukan kau yang salah Hinata. Aku yang salah karena membawamu ke tugas berbahaya seperti itu. Maaf Hinata...aku bukan kekasih dan ayah yang baik..."

"Naruto-kun..."

"Papa..."

Akhirnya keluarga ini berpelukan sambil meneteskan air mata mereka, pelukan erat dan hangat yang mendekatkan hati ketiganya. Sebuah _scene dorama _yang menyentuh diperlihatkan Naruto, Hinata dan Himeka, tak lupa latar belakang bintang-bintang kecil yang bersinar.

Buak! Pukulan Sakura untungnya bisa menyadarkan mereka dari khayalan yang indah dan membawa mereka kembali ke realita yang kejam.

"Kenapa malah mesra-mesra begitu!? Cepat pikirkan idenya!" bentak Sakura.

"Sakit, Sakura-chan. Ah...aku tahu, kau iri kan? Karena tidak bisa melakukannya dengan Sasuke," goda Naruto yang membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan memakai pengganti boneka, seperti _action figure _atau semacamnya?" Sai memberi usul.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu Naruto dan Sasuke-kun, kalian bawa semua _action figure_ yang kalian miliki!" perintah Sakura.

"Ba-baik!" jawab mereka berdua tegas, takut Sakura mengamuk lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan latar belakangnya? Kita tak bisa membuat dengan lukisan secepat itu," tanya Ino khawatir.

"Tenang saja, kita bisa memakai proyektor sebagai latar belakangnya. Aku bisa membuat berbagai macam latar dengan cepat dari komputer," jawab Sai.

"Yosh, baiklah kita akan melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk pertunjukkan ini!" seru Sakura memberi semangat.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

"Kenapa yang kalian bawa malah seri _starwars_ dan _sengoku_? Ini kan cerita tentang Momotaro, bukan cerita SF apalagi samurai!" Sakura sudah habis akal memberitahu kekasih dan temannya itu.

"Habisnya hanya ini yang kami punya," jawab mereka berdua kompak.

"Tidak apa Sakura-san, lagipula mungkin anak-anak sudah bosan dengan cerita Momotaro yang biasa. Lagipula, aku bisa membuat latar dengan cepat, jadi untuk jalan ceritanya kita serahkan saja mereka," ujar Sai.

"Hah...apaboleh buat...Kuserahkan pada kalian ya," ujar Sakura sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Baik!" jawab Naruto dan Sasuke bersemangat. Rupanya keinginan mereka untuk mengadakan pertunjukkan boneka bertema SF dan samurai akhirnya berhasil juga.

Setelah melakukan berbagai persiapan di sana-sini, akhirnya pertunjukkan boneka pun siap. Anak-anak yang sudah tak sabar menanti, kini sudah berbaris rapi di depan panggung, Himeka sendiri duduk paling depan. Sakura yang sudah pasrah hanya bisa mengharapkan kelancaran pertunjukkan ini pada Naruto dan Sasuke sambil mengatur anak-anak. Ino membantu Sai dalam membuat latar, sedangkan Nagato, Konan, dan Yahiko menanti mulainya acara ini dengan cemas. Hinata sendiri bertugas menjadi narator. Setelah Sakura memberi tanda, akhirnya acara pertunjukkan pun dimulai.

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

_Zaman dahulu, di galaksi yang jauh, berjarak jutaan tahun cahaya dari planet tercinta kita Bumi, telah terjadi sebuah legenda. Legenda tentang seorang anak yang lahir dari kapsul buah persik, bernama Momotaro_.

_Sebuah kapsul luar angkasa berbentuk buah persik tiba-tiba saja jatuh dan menabrak sebuah kapsul tempat tinggal. Kapsul itu terjatuh dan melubangi kapsul tempat tinggal pasangan suami istri yang tidak mempunyai anak, mereka adalah pasangan robot, sang suami bernama OG-3 dan istrinya bernama OFU-3. Tentu saja pasangan tersebut karena mereka menemukan seorang anak manusia di dalam kapsul tersebut. Akhirnya sang suami memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan si anak dengan gergaji mesin yang dimilikinnya._

"_Istriku, akhirnya kita bisa memiliki seorang anak,"teriak OG-3 kegirangan._

"_Ah iya, bagaimana kalau kita beri nama dia Momotaro, karena dia terlahir di kapsul buah persik," balas sang istri._

"_Roger!" jawab OG-3_

_Tahun demi tahun berlalu, Momotaro telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang rajin dan kuat. Dia anak baik yang suka menolong orang lain dan sangat mengidolakan Musashi, seorang samurai legendaris. Momotaro juga sangat mencintao kedua orang tua angkatnya meski tahu mereka tidak berhubungan darah atau bermesin sama. Namun sayang, kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena sang samurai jahat penguasa galaksi bernama Oda Nobunaga dengan komplotannya Oni no Nobunaga datang dan menghancurkan desa Momotaro bahkan membunuh kedua orang tua angkatnya._

_Momotaro kecil mencoba melawan, tapi sayangnya Oda Nobunaga terlalu kuat untuknya. Dia dikalahkan dengan mudah, tapi Oda Nobunaga tidak membunuhnya karena saat itu berdekatan dengan jam makan siangnya. Momotaro yang kini dipenuhi dendam, memutuskan untuk mencari samurai legendaris Miyamoto Musashi untuk mengajarinya ilmu berpedang agar bisa membalaskan dendam kedua orang tua angkatnya._

_Bertahun-tahun Momotaro belajar pada Musashi untuk memperdalam kemampuan berpedangnya agar bisa membalaskan dendamnya pada Nobunaga, hasilnya tidak sia-sia, di bahkan bisa mengungguli Musashi itu sendiri. Akhirnya, tiba saatnya juga untuk Momotaro pergi untuk membalas dendamnya, dibekali dengan pedang cahaya pemberian sang guru dan ditemani dengan tiga sahabat robotnya selama berguru pada Musashi, T4k-4, 1-NU, dan S4-R, Momotaro pergi mengembara memberantas Oni no Nobunaga._

_Akhirnya setelah mengembara ke berbagai galaksi, Momotaro berhasil mengetahui letak dimana pasukan Oni no Nobunaga bersembunyi, di planet yang bernama Death Star. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Momotaro bersama ketiga sahabatnya segera meluncur ke planet tersebut dengan pesawat mereka yang bernama Peach Walker. Walaupun namanya aneh, pesawat ini mampu melakukan warp selama berjam-jam tanpa pengisisan bahan bakar dan mempunyai kemampuan stealth mode._

_Setelah mendarat dan melakukan berbagai pertarungan di Death Star, akhirnya Momotaro dan kawan-kawan berhasil mencapai ruangan dimana Nobunaga berada. Ternyata Nobunaga sendiri sudah menunggunya sambil memasak cup ramen. Setelah melakukan berbagai perbincangan dan makan ramen akhirnya kedua musuh itu beradu pedang laser dengan dahsyatnya. Ternyata kemampuan keduanya imbang, mereka saling mendesak satu sama lain._

_Namun berkat bantuan ketiga sahabatnya, Momotaro berhasil mendesak Nobunaga dan memojokkannya. Tanpa disangka dan diduga, Nobunaga memberikan kenyataan pahit pada Momotaro._

"_Kau tahu Momotaro...kau lahir dari kapsul berbentuk buah persik?"_

"_Iya, lalu kenapa? Apa pedulinya bagimu?!"_

"_Akulah yang mengirimu dengan kapsul itu, dengan kata lain akulah ayahmu!"_

"_Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin, mana mungkin ayahku adalah penjahat keji sepertimu!"_

"_Kau mungkin tidak percaya, namun itu adalah kenyataannya! Haha, terimalah kenyataan Momotaro!" Nobunaga rupanya berhasil memperdaya Momotaro, dia bangkit untuk mengambil pedang lasernya dan mengarahkannya pada Momotaro._

_Zrush! Sayang, serangan Nobunaga tidak berhasil. Rupanya teman-teman Momotaro berhhasil melindunginya, walaupun mereka mengorbankan nyawanya. Momotaro yang sedih langsung terbakar amarahnya, dia benar-benar mengahajar Nobunaga sang kaisar tiran galaksi. Akhirnya setelah melalui pertarungan sengit dia berhasil mengalahkan Nobunaga._

_Orang-orang yang selama ini telah disandera Nobunaga akhirnya bebas, termasuk orangtua asli Momotaro yang ternyata adalah sepasang ilmuan hebat. Dengan bantuan orangtuanya, Momotaro berhasil mengembalikan kedua orangtua angkatnya dan setelah beberapa tahun dia menjadi ksatria Jedi yang selalu melindungi semua galaksi dari tirani. Kemudian Momotaro akhirnya menikah dan mempunyai anak, dan mereka semua hidup bahagia. Owari..._

_**Bokutachi no Akachan**_

Setelah Hinata selesai membacakan narasinya dan tirai panggung ditutup, sorak sorai terdengar dari semua anak. Tepuk tangan yang meriah serta teriakan ricuh memenuhi ruangan tersebut, tentu saja hal ini membuat Naruto dan Sasuke yang bertindak sebagai dalang dan pengisi suara merasa senang.

"Tapi kok ceritanya beda dengan cerita Momotaro yang kutahu?" celetuk seorang anak.

"Iya, kok beda," timpal anak yang lain.

"Sst jangan berisik! Ini Momotaro versi terbaru" Himeka mendiamkan mereka berdua.

"Iya benar, lagipula ceritanya seru kok!" sahut yang lain.

Setelah pementasan Naruto dan Sasuke bagai orang yang sudah menyelesaikan marathon, keduanya benar-benar kehabisan nafas dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Sakura dan yang lain mendketai mereka dan memberi selamat atas pertunjukkan mereka yang gemilang.

"Wah meski ceritanya campur aduk, tapi ternyata bagus juga ya. Kalian memang hebat!" puji Sakura.

"Benar-benar hebat!" sambung Ino.

"_Otsukare_," ujar Sai sambil menyodorkan minum.

"Asal kalian tahu saja, kami mengerjakan dialog itu hanya semalam dan membutuhkan kerja keras dengan menonton semua film starwars dan sengoku. Tak lupa memainkan gamenya selama seminggu, aah kerja keras kami tidak sia-sia, iya kan Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja Naruto, membuat tim bersamamu...kurasa tak buruk juga..." jawab Sasuke.

"Ooh, jadi itu alasan mengapa selama seminggu kalian tidak keluar kamar. Ternyata kalian hanya bermalas-malasan saja ya!" Sai, Ino dan Sakura mengelilingi mereka berdua, sepertinya penghakiman sudah dijatuhkan.

Melihat Naruto dan Sasuke diadili dengan adil oleh kawan-kawanya, Hinata dan Himeka melihat mereka dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak, tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan sana.

**Chapter 10 EnD**

**Yoo Minna-san, masihkah mengharapkan fic gaje ini? Kalau masih silahkan terimalah persembahan update dari saya ini. Maaf kalau menunggu lama, jangan lupa reviewnya ya! Matta nee.**

**Note:**

**Sengoku: era samurai**

**SF: science fiction**


End file.
